Flash of Red and Black
by cows0816
Summary: Everyone worries about the Hero of the Shinobi World, but how can anyone help a hero? And how does Naruto plan to finish Jiraiya's work for peace? KakaNaru/NaruKaka. Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

Flash of Red and Black

That teme. He didn't even give me time to reply. Bastard. He'd always been that way, saying things and not giving me time to reply. I'm not that smart of a person damn it, deba! I can't process what you're saying so fast that I can retort it while you're still spitting it out! Bastard.

My arm went up and roughly scrubbed away the moisture from my eyes. I refused to acknowledge it as tears. I could almost see that damn teme scowling and making some snide comment about it. And he totally wouldn't give me time to throw an insult in his face. The jerk. My hand scrubbed my sleeve against my face some more as I continued mentally cursing the guy with duck-butt hair.

I was in the middle of training. Sort of. I was taking a break because the damn moisture in my stupid leaking eyes made it hard to see. And not being able to see makes training difficult, so I was taking a break. I'd been at it for hours anyway so I figured that a little break couldn't hurt. Well, other than my eyes. They were getting a little sore from scrubbing my jacket against them so much. For a second I considered going to Sakura to see if she could keep my eyes from watering so much, but I quickly brushed that thought away. She would probably punch me for interrupting her work with something like that, or for training for so long, and that would bring _real_ tears to my eyes. (Even Sasuke-teme would cry from getting hit in the head by one of Sakura's punches, so there was no reason to deny it.)

A shiver ran down my spine at the thought of incurring Sakura's anger yet again before I gave a sigh and heaved myself up. Break time was over. I went back to pummeling trees and posts, kicking up dirt and grass, slicing and dicing anything within my reach. I wasn't sure how long I'd been at it, but I knew that I had enough chakra to last me for days if I wanted to push myself hard enough. Longer, if Kurama was in an agreeable mood. (Not that I could count on it. The jerk fox always seemed to have something stuck up his ass unless he had a chance to help me rip apart someone he had a grudge against, or if I was about to get ripped apart—not that it happened very often lately.)

So, I continued. The training ground came to take on a familiar look: a war zone. But there were no tangible enemies in the area. The world was relatively peaceful. The war was over. Relations were improving between the great nations, and the smaller nations were more open to the larger nations since they weren't threatened to be destroyed by another Great War anytime in the foreseeable future. Trouble still arose occasionally, of course, and there were still too few shinobi for too many missions, but all in all, life in the shinobi world was improving.

But there's no way that I would ever be caught off my game, dattebayo! After all, I still had to become Hokage! So I kept training. I worked on the amount of time that I could hold sage mode. I practiced chakra mode to get better control over Kurama's chakra (when he would let me), though I couldn't pull out that kick-ass move where I could ride on top of Kurama while in the village. (Baa-chan and Sakura both lectured me after they got their punches in when I practiced it inside the village last time. I don't remember much 'cause of the crazy-hard hits, but they said something about freaking everyone out and having too massive of a chakra for a small area. I understood what they meant more from the hits than the lectures. So, no full-sized Kurama in the village.) If I was really paying attention, I probably would have tried to do a little less damage to the training grounds since it ended up looking like Pein's whole Chibaku Tensei technique. But as it was, I just kept blasting holes into anything nearby until I felt some familiar chakra signatures approaching. I stopped and waited for the dirt to settle as Baa-chan and Sakura walked into what was previously training ground eight.

"Baa-chan! Sakura! What's up?" I asked, walking up to them and grinning as I tried to wipe the sweat from my face, though I could tell by Sakura's slightly deepening frown that I probably only made myself look worse. I guessed that I had dirt smeared across my face now, but I didn't really care.

"You've done quite the number on the training grounds here, Naruto," Tsunade said, sounding tern, but not angry.

It was only then that I really looked around and noticed the state of what once was a training ground filled with trees and bushes. Then I looked back at Tsunade and gave my signature sheepish grin and laugh, complete with scratching the back of my head.

"Ahaha… Sorry 'bout that Baa-chan. It'll be a great place for a spar now, though, deba!" I said, hoping that I could avoid a punch from the two for the day.

Tsunade gave a heavy sigh, but she wasn't yelling at least, so that meant no punch just yet. And Sakura was just looking the training grounds over, so she didn't seem like she was going to hit me yet either.

"Well, that doesn't really matter now, I guess," she said rolling her eyes a bit before focusing her attention back on me with a more concerned look. "But do you know how long you've been out here Naruto?"

I frowned, thinking. After a while I made there be so much dirt floating through the air that it basically blacked out the sun, so I really couldn't tell anymore.

"Dunno. A couple days, maybe? But I've still got tons of energy dattebayo! I mean, I've gone longer than a day or two without sleep anyway, so what's it matter?" I said, grinning back at Baa-chan's frowning face.

But instead of leaving me to it or suggesting that I get some rest like I'd expected, she looked even more concerned and glanced at Sakura, who also looked worried. This time it was Sakura who spoke.

"Naruto…You've been out here for two weeks," she said gently. It was the same kind of voice someone would use to explain that your puppy died or that someone accidently tore your favorite jacket. I didn't get why she was using that kind of voice with me.

"Woah! Seriously? I'm going to have to stop by Ichiraku's after a while! But man, this guy is awesome!" I said, grinning and patting my stomach as I tried to assuage the worries of the two kunoichi in front of me.

Tsunade just chewed on her bottom lip, though, and Sakura looked at me like she was about to start crying.

"Why don't you get some rest, Naruto? You can train some more tomorrow," Tsunade said, looking at me again. She looked tired. I couldn't help thinking that she seemed like the one who needed rest. It wasn't surprising, though. War would affect a Kage more than it would most others. She really deserved some time to just relax.

Still, I just grinned at her.

"No way, Baa-chan! If I can do this much," I said gesturing to the training grounds, "and still have this much energy left, I want to see how much longer I can go! But if you want to find someone to spar with me, that'd be cool. Like Shika or Neji. There isn't much left to hit around here, after all."

Tsunade sighed again and sent another glance Sakura's way before looking at me. She seemed even more tired. I couldn't help wondering why Sakura was here with her telling _me_ to get sleep when the woman next to her clearly needed it more.

"Alright, Naruto. Just try not to push yourself too much. If you get tired, just rest. I'll see if anyone is up to a spar with you," she said before backing away, Sakura following closely behind. "Take care, Naruto," Sakura said, tears evident in her voice, though I couldn't see her face as she walked away.

Seriously, people needed to be more observant. I mean, I always knew that I wasn't the sharpest, and I may have lost track of time, but for no one to notice that the Hokage needed rest just seemed ridiculous.

I just gave a sigh before brushing it off and going back into Sage Mode. I tried to figure how long I was able to hold it for since I was training for so much longer than I thought, but I really couldn't tell. I just shrugged and went back to my self-training, hoping that someone would be up for a spar.

Awhile later, I wasn't disappointed. I felt Sai's chakra approaching. I grinned. I was always glad to kick his butt and shove those comments of our first meeting back in his face. Sure, he put up a good fight, but with my awesome moves and stamina, no way would he be able to best me in a fight.

"Hey, Dickless," he said when he was within range. Really, he was much more normal than when we first met, but that didn't mean that he didn't warrant a punch to the face occasionally. But I didn't want to take Sakura's signature move, so I just made several bunshin and sent a cloud of shuriken his way. He used a substitution with what was left of part of a tree trunk, and then it was on. Again, I lost track of time, but I enjoyed it for what it was worth.

Still, after what seemed like too short of a time, Sai called out, panting. "Thanks for the spar, Naruto, but I really should go. I just don't have the same chakra reserves as you, and I've got a mission coming up."

I was a little disappointed, but missions came first after all, and he seemed pretty worn out. "Well, thanks for the spar, Sai! Good luck on your mission!" I said grinning at him. Sai nodded, but then paused, looking at me with slightly-widened eyes.

"Naruto…You're not breathing hard at all after that?" he asked, though the way that he spoke it seemed like a statement.

I just grinned and shrugged. Sai gave a slight sigh in return and walked away, muttering something about needing to work on stamina more. That just made me grin more.

"If you run into someone else, let them know I'm looking for a spar, 'tebayo!" I called after him before returning to work alone. I was pleased with myself for being able to best Sai in stamina so much. He was right, I wasn't breathing hard at all. I was kinda sweaty, but that could have been from the weather as much as the spar. I grinned to myself more as I worked in chakra mode, wondering if I would be able to get another spar.

When I did notice another person coming close, though, this time I cringed a bit, but the approaching person was still much too far to see it, so I had time to shift my expression to something that would seem more natural.

"Yo!"

I couldn't help but crack a bit of a grin at the man. Even after becoming his student so long ago, he seemed exactly the same, though I supposed that the same could have been said of me.

"Kakashi-sensei! Are you gonna be my sparring partner this time?" I asked. Despite being anxious about being around him, I was glad to have a chance to spar with my jonin sensei. It had been a while, after all.

The man just gave me that same one-eyed smile as confirmation, though I paused for a moment to look him over.

"Are you sure you're up for it, last I saw you were still recovering from chakra depletion," I said, eyeing him while trying to figure out how long ago it was that I saw him admitted to the hospital.

"Maa, I've had a few weeks to rest up. How about we get started, ne?" he asked as he got into a ready position and knocked his forehead protector up to reveal his colorful eye.

I shivered a bit at seeing the familiar red and black pattern, but not noticeably as I pulled on another grin and got into position, instantly going into sage mode again.

"Let's do it, dattebayo!" I shouted before we ran at each other, crossing kunai and creating sparks.

This fight wasn't silent like the one with Sai, though. Kakashi kept asking questions when we clashed.

"How long have you been out here, Naruto?"

More sparks, more of the screeching of metal against metal.

"Tsunade said it was a two weeks a few days ago, I think"

We darted away from each other readying ourselves again, though Kakashi threw a Katon just as we parted. I dodged easily, of course (I would have been dead long ago if I didn't learn how to dodge those fireballs that Sasuke seemed to love so much when we were young), and I threw some shuriken before dashing back at him.

"So maybe it's been two and a half weeks?"

"You started training right after we got back, right?"

More sparks.

"Yeah, why?"

Again we broke apart for more fighting and throwing and dodging before racing towards each other again.

"That was four weeks ago, Naruto."

"No wonder you were able to get back all your chakra!"

Sparks, metal clanging, and another Katon at close-range, though it posed no problem.

"I thought that seemed like a quick recovery!"

"I'm more curious about how you haven't run out yet."

I just shrugged before dodging a swipe from the other's kunai. As I dodged, I made some bunshin and had them all dive in, immobilizing him as I attacked. He used a substitution like Sai, though, and the fight and questions resumed.

"Aren't you tired at all?"

"No way! I can go on like this for a lot longer!"

More fighting caused a lull in the conversation, and I guessed that I was making Kakashi have to concentrate, but then I saw that red and black suddenly flash in front of me as one of his bunshin had a hold of me, and I was stopped cold. Kakashi tapped a kunai against my shoulder, signaling the end of the match.

"GAH! No way! I can take down Akatsuki but I still can't take down my own sensei! What the heck!" I yelled as I threw my arms about in the air, mobilized again.

"Ma, ma, I do have quite a bit of experience on you."

"Well that's bullshit! I took down Tobi and he was able to beat the Yondaime! I took down the guy that even _your_ sensei couldn't take down! That's gotta make it so that I totally have more experience!" I shouted, still flailing as I pouted. I just couldn't believe that he was able to win. We were totally going to have a rematch

"Well, I wasn't going to be able to last much longer. Your chakra reserves and stamina are ridiculous."

I still frowned and glared, but I didn't argue the point.

"Anyway, I'm hungry, and you haven't eaten the whole time you've been out here, right? How about I treat you to some Ichiraku?"

"Ehh, I'm really not tired yet. Maybe I'll just—"

I was cut off by a glove-covered hand covering my mouth.

"I didn't mean that you had a choice in the matter," he said, giving a slightly dark flare of chakra before releasing his arm from around my shoulders and letting go of my mouth to give me a shove forward. "And besides, you haven't had Ichiraku ramen in a long time, right?"

I gave an annoyed huff, but followed after him anyway. He said he would treat after all, and who could, in their right mind, say no to free Ichiraku?

So, I followed him and had a bowl of miso ramen. I enjoyed it thoroughly, but I was totally stuffed after just the first bowl. I blamed military rations. My stomach would take time to handle the amount of food it used to, I guessed.

As we walked out, though, I felt a little dizzy and my eyelids felt heavy. "Guess training for four weeks wasn't such a good idea," I said, just before everything went black.

oOo

_ The red was everywhere. I couldn't see anything but red and black, and only his words could be heard. They kept reverberating through my head, and I never had a chance to retort. I was too stunned by the red flowing all over black. I saw nothing else. I heard nothing else. _

_But suddenly, I couldn't see anything but black and something warm wrapped around my stomach and a different familiar voice rang in my ears._

"_Naruto! Calm down. We have to fight right now."_

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

I sat up in a flash, yelling, screaming, ready to put a hole through the first thing that came close.

As I came fully awake, though, I noticed the annoying beeping in the too-white room. I groaned, mentally scolding myself for taking up Kakashi's offer (demand). I knew that if I relaxed, those stupid memories would flood back, and I had no interest in them. I just wanted to train.

I flopped back onto the bed, and I finally noticed the silver-haired figure in the room, looking at me with concern. I groaned again and turned on my side away from him, pulling the sheet up more.

"Well, it's good to see you awake, Naruto," that familiar voice said. I cringed a bit as he spoke, not wanting to be pulled into that voice from my memory.

"'Morning, Kakashi-sensei," I muttered, frowning. I wondered if I would be able to get out soon. From experience, I knew that Sakura and Baa-chan were both overly cautious when it came to my health, and often forced me to stay in the hospital longer than necessary. Way longer, in my opinion. I sighed and settled into the bed a bit more, deciding that as long as I had to be there, I might as well be comfortable.

"Naruto…"

I knew that tone. I hated that tone. That was the tone for prying questions that were frustrating to dodge. It wasn't the same tone as when he was asking while we were fighting. That was a tone of curiosity masked by nonchalance. Those are easy enough to be brushed off since he's usually not trying to push hard for an answer anyway. This was the tone for prying, annoying questions that weren't so easily brushed off because he his voice betrayed his genuine concern. And I've never been very good at ignoring people when they really care (unless it's during a mission. Mission first… usually).

I gritted my teeth in preparation and looked at the man over my shoulder, waiting for the inevitable questions. Still, I couldn't help but notice that he seemed tired too. Man, I wasn't the one that needed a bed. I still couldn't believe that Sakura or Baa-chan weren't doing something about it.

"What was that dream about?" he asked, cutting straight to the chase. His voice still held concern. And guilt. Enough of it to make my stomach hurt. I turned away again.

"You already know. Why bother asking?"

I heard him give a sigh, and I couldn't help glancing back at him. I immediately regretted it. Worry, guilt, pain, empathy. They were all dripping from his features and his aura. My stomach clenched again.

"'S not your fault, you know. I was the one who decided to take him on," I mumbled quietly into the blankets. I really, _really_ didn't want to talk about it, but not trying to get rid of that look on his face would have been worse.

Then I felt a warm, gloved hand in my hair, moving softly. I tensed for a half second, but relaxed again.

"It's not yours either."

My jaw clicked shut and I gritted my teeth together, trying to will away the sting in my eyes. That teme would have definitely made fun of me.

"It's not your fault, Naruto."

I could hear my teeth grinding together as his hand continued to softly rustle my hair.

"I just regret that you were the one to do it. It's a sensei's job to protect his students."

"I decided to do it," I grit through my clenched jaw.

"You shouldn't have had to make that decision."

The teme would have scoffed and called me pathetic.

"Well, I did. And it's done. And he's dead. And he'll never come back. No one can come back when their heart is ripped out of their chest. And I felt his stop in my hand. So it's done. And he'll never come back," I choked out, anger mixing in my voice with the obvious sound of unshed tears. But I would be damned if I were to cry there. There was nothing to cry about anyway. I was just stating a fact. No different than the weather.

"Naruto…"

"Just say what you're going to say, damn it!"

I felt my gut twist again as soon as I said it. He didn't deserve to be lashed out at, but silence prevailed in the room. At least until I suddenly found myself, blankets and all, being pulled into a tight, warm embrace. His hand was still in my hair while the other was wrapped around my back.

"It's okay to be sad, Naruto. You don't have to be strong for everyone all the time. I couldn't protect you before, but I'm still your sensei. I am supposed to be strong for you. So just let it out," he said quietly, gently against my hair.

I grit my teeth again. I was supposed to have surpassed Kakashi. I surpassed his sensei. The Yondaime. My own father! I was supposed to be stronger than anyone. People called me the Hero of the Shinobi World. I was supposed to be stronger than everyone!

"Fuck," I grit out. But then I started to yell. I screamed. I shouted. I cursed. I cried to the point that any normal person would have been worried about dehydration. I only stopped to gasp for air before I started screaming more.

Kakashi said noting, but he tightened his grip and his hand in my hair gently stroked from the back of my head to my neck and back again. I was grateful that he didn't make any stupid promises that were supposed to comfort. I probably wouldn't have heard them above my own screams anyway, though.

"I killed him! I fucking killed him! The damned bastard didn't even give me a chance to reply! Just fucking, 'I guess I would have been stronger if I went with you,' and then gone! Fucking gone! His heart just stopped! I fucking _felt it stop _in my_ OWN FUCKING HAND! _And I didn't even get a chance to say anything! He just left. In the middle of all that, he just left me there, with his dead heart _in my hand_! He always just leaves without time for me to do anything to stop him! I couldn't stop him! I was supposed to go with him this time! I made another fucking promise that I would go with him! Another promise that I'll _never_ be able to keep! How the hell am I a hero? I killed my own fucking best friend and I couldn't keep a _single fucking promise_!"

More cursing. More screaming. Most of it unintelligible. What could be understood was just more angry, painful screams.

Again, I had no idea how much time had passed, but eventually I was exhausted. I was more exhausted than four weeks straight of training could ever make me, and I was panting harder than either spar made me.

Kakashi continued holding me and stroking my neck even after my breathing had evened out for the most part. I was too tired to give a damn what that teme would think. It's not like it mattered anymore anyway.

After a while longer, I finally pushed myself away from Kakashi a bit, only then realizing that I'd gripped his flak jacket so hard that there were holes from my nails in it. I wanted to apologize, but my throat was too raw to make a sound. (But I knew that would be fixed soon, thanks to Kurama.)

Kakashi guided me back into the bed and pulled the crumpled sheet over me again, letting one of his hands stay, resting on my arm as his thumb ran across my skin softly. Almost instantly, I fell asleep again, without any memories plaguing my rest this time.

When I woke again, Kakashi had his head resting on the bed, asleep with his hand still resting on my arm.

I smiled just barely and was careful not to stir him. I still just had the urge to occupy a training ground for a while, but maybe not for weeks. A few hours or a day would be enough. My mind felt lighter after all that, though there was still plenty weighing me down. But that wasn't anything new. I could handle it myself, and I had for most of my life. But killing him, killing Sasuke, like that… That I couldn't carry. Not alone. But I wasn't going to ask for help. Ever. But especially not when the rest of the world was celebrating.


	2. Chapter 2

Flash of Red and Black

Chapter II

"Since when do you snore?" I asked giving an evil grin down at the silver-haired man.

He blinked at me, keeping his expression neutral as he finished waking and took in his surroundings.

"Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself? Maybe you just heard yourself snoring. You've always been pretty loud about it," he said, face totally blank. It made me want to believe him for a minute, but then I remembered that I just made up the whole snoring thing to begin with. I went for rolling my eyes. It wasn't like I was going to tell him that he didn't actually snore. I just wanted to see his reaction. Although his total lack of reaction was pretty disappointing.

"Whatever. Any idea when I can get out of here?" I asked, hoping for a good answer, but I wasn't expecting the one I got.

"You can leave today, if you like, Naruto," I heard from the other side of the room, and I quickly snapped my head in that direction, my face probably betraying my obvious hope.

"Seriously, Baa-chan!?"

The deceptively powerful woman gave a small smile and a nod before looking serious again.

"No training for a week, though, and no heavy meals, like ramen, for a day or two, but aside from that, you're free to go," she said, staying stern. She still looked tired, but I grinned and quickly dashed out of the bed and gave her a quick hug.

"You're the best, Baa-chan!" I said before grabbing my own clothes from the empty chair and dashing into the bathroom to change. I was more than ready to get out.

I could hear Kakashi and Baa-chan talking about something while I was changing, but their voices were too low to really hear, and I wasn't paying much attention. I was too happy to be getting out.

Once I finished getting dressed, I went back out into the room, still grinning. The other two stopped talking and looked at me. Tsunade just rolled her eyes at my excitement, but I could tell from the corner of my eye that Kakashi was studying me. I just ignored it and headed out, glad to finally be able to leave.

"Remember, Naruto! No training for a week!" Tsunade called after me as I headed out of the room.

I just tossed another grin at her over my shoulder. "Sure thing, Baa-chan! Be sure that you get some rest too!" I said before dashing away, hoping to escape before she changed her mind.

I dashed home as quickly as I could manage without calling on chakra (which was still pretty quick) and sighed happily once I was inside. Four weeks and time in the hospital really made me miss home. Though the feeling quickly faded once I realized just how quiet it was. This house couldn't really be called home yet either. Sasuke's headband that I'd so carefully kept was totally lost in the Pein invasion, and though I finally managed to find my team pictures, both of them were left with broken frames (though I couldn't deny that it seemed suiting).

I gave another sigh and decided on a bath to help clear my head and relax a bit. It was the next-best cure for a tired mind next to ramen and training, and since I was banned from those two for a while, I figured I'd take the best option I had.

When I was finally able to sink into the hot water, I again felt a momentary bliss. (A good, hot bath was a nonexistent luxury on the battle field, and it was equally rare after the Pein attack up to my "S-ranked mission" just before I joined the war. So I hadn't had a real bath in what felt like a lifetime.) However, my moment of peace didn't last long. My mind faded into memories again, and I couldn't pull myself out.

oOo

_Even as Sasuke's deafeningly silent heart cooled in my hand, Kakashi's voice managed to break the silence that had overtaken my mind._

_ "Naruto! Calm down. We have to fight right now."_

_ He was right, of course. And so I shut it off. I shut everything off and left it all to deal with later. I pulled away from him and let the still-bleeding organ fall from my hand. My mind cooling and my eyes drying much as the blood of my best friend did on my clothes._

_ Then I called out all of my chakra reserves as I created several hundred clones. It didn't even take a second for all of my copies to switch to sage mode. Then we fanned out and broke through the remaining forces. I took down every zetsu in sight and I knew Kakashi was tearing through the forces too. It didn't take long for the whole field to be covered in unmoving white remains with a spatter of black and red in the center. I had no time to relax, though, because I could feel that chakra in the distance, and I knew that my target had returned._

_ Tobi was going down if it was the last thing I did._

oOo

I gasped when I heard a knock on the bathroom door and I ran my hand through my hair, trying to brush away the remaining memories, before pulling myself out of the cooling water and wrapping myself in a towel.

"Yo!"

I just stared. I'd just seen him at the hospital. I couldn't figure out why he was in my apartment now.

Giving up on understanding by staring I just gave a sigh and a shrug, waving him into the living room while I headed to my room to change.

Once dressed, I found Kakashi on my couch, a serious look on his face again, similar to the one he had in the hospital before … all that.

I took a steadying breath and sat down on the other end of the couch, glancing at him from the corner of my eye. I didn't say anything. I wasn't going to be the one to bring it up, dattebayo.

"You've gotten quieter since you first joined my team," Kakashi finally said after an extraordinarily long silence.

"I don't have to be loud all the time anymore," I said, just giving a small shrug. And it was true. Even during my time at the Academy, I knew that most of my yelling and pranks were just for the sake of attention. Well, that and in order to do something that would actually warrant all the looks that the villagers gave me. (If they were going to hate me either way, I figured that I might as well do something fun that would warrant it, deba.)  
Kakashi said nothing, though I could feel him staring at me. I kept my eyes ahead, but I knew that he was trying to figure something out. I just let him. He could stare all he wanted, but I still refused to talk about what happened at the hospital, even if it meant staying in this not-quite-awkward silence for the next week.

After another few long moments of silence resting between us, Kakashi stood up. For a second I thought he was giving up on whatever he was trying to understand, but then he just walked over and stopped in front of me. I looked up at him and just stared back. I had no idea what he was planning on doing. Had I not been so confused, I might have tried switching into chakra mode to at least read his feelings, but as it was, the thought didn't even cross my mind. Then Kakashi's hand landed on the top of my head, softly ruffling my hair again. I frowned at him some, but he was unaffected.

"I know that you don't have to force yourself to be loud anymore, but you don't have to force yourself to be quiet either."

I frowned at him even more and knocked away his hand. Something flashed through his features in that moment, but it was much too fast for me to decipher it.

"Thanks, but you don't have to worry about me," I said, finally looking away. I couldn't hold the eye contact any more after seeing that look on his face. I wasn't sure what it was, but something about it made me look away.

But even looking away didn't change the fact that I knew he was still staring. It felt like his eyes were burning into me with emotions that I didn't want to acknowledge. I, in return, let my eyes burn a similar hole into the floor near his foot.

"There's no one I'd rather worry about."

My face, along with my mind, went blank at that point. What the heck did that mean? It's not like he _had_ to worry about someone. And I was pretty sure that there were other people that he should worry about! Like Baa-chan. Or himself. Or Gai-sensei. (God knew that that man was worth worrying about on a good day. I might've liked him but even I admitted that he was… a bit off.) So looked up at him again and went with the most intelligent response I could muster after a few moments.

"…Huh?"

I just got more confused when Kakashi wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him again, his hand doing that calming circuit from the back of my head to my neck and back again. I couldn't deny that I liked the feeling a bit, but the sentiment only lasted for a short moment.

"Naruto… What happened out there isn't the only thing you have to be upset about. You don't have to keep it in for the sake of everyone else. We all know you're strong. But don't forget that you're not the only strong one. The war began to protect you. We all still want to protect you."

I frowned and shoved, really shoved, Kakashi away as I got up.

"Yeah, right. Almost every fucking moment of my life has been worth being upset over, and I'm the reason that everyone is dead. Thanks for reminding me," I said, not looking at him as I glared a hole into the floor of my apartment. I knew it wasn't what he meant, but really, did he have to keep bothering me about it?

"That's not—"

"Yeah, I know. But I just don't want to talk. And you get that, I'm sure. When was the last time you talked to anyone about why you're always late? Or what about the reason that you have that sharingan? Or the mangekyo, huh? I would say not for years, but knowing you, you've never talked to anyone about it. Ever. I doubt even the Fourth heard it from your own mouth. So don't bother with me either."

I continued staring at the floor for a moment before turning and heading back to my room. I caught a glimpse of Kakashi's expression as I moved, and the look was almost enough for me to apologize right then. Almost. Instead I continued towards my room, hoping to finally be left alone.

"I talk to Obito and Rin there. The memorial stone. I go every day that I don't have a mission. Sometimes I ask for advice, and I always lose track of time telling them about everything. Though Obito already sees it all thanks to this, I'm sure," he said as I heard his thumb tap the metal hanging in front of the sharingan. I stopped cold in my tracks and turned to look at him. He was staring at the floor near my feet, though it wasn't the floor that he was seeing. I felt my gut tightening the more I watched him. It was enough to make me want to apologize for an hour for opening my mouth at all, but I didn't have the chance as he continued.

"He saved Rin's life and mine in exchange for his own in addition to giving me this," he said, dropping his hand again. I could hear his voice getting thicker. "When Minato-sensei showed, he apologized to me for some reason. It wasn't until recently that I understood why. But I still think that I didn't deserve an apology. I was already a jonin. I should have been able to handle rescuing a teammate by myself, let alone with a partner. There shouldn't have been any casualties."

He paused, and I thought he was finished, but I had only just opened my mouth to apologize when he began again.

"It wasn't until Rin's death that I understood why my father chose to be ostracized and to commit suicide over taking the mission and sacrificing his team. It was Obito who made me into a better shinobi and gave me the sharingan, but Rin gave me the mangekyo. I wonder if that lets her see everything too. If so, I guess it's a good thing that I read Jiraiya's books with my other eye."

He gave a little laugh, but it was strangled. He was staring at the ceiling now, somewhere above my head, and I could see moist spots forming at the top of his mask.

I was horrified and shocked out of my silent stupor.

"I never wanted to make you actually say any of that!" I said, rushing over to him and grabbing his shoulders. "I just… I just didn't want to talk myself, so I thought you would understand but… But I never—!"

"It's fine."

He looked me straight in the eye and gave me a small, slightly sad smile. I could still see the tears staining his face and his mask, and my stomach twisted painfully once again.

"It's fine, Naruto. I only want to talk about with you it because it's you," he said, giving me another smile that looked a little less sad, and his tears had stopped falling, though their trails still lingered. Then he stepped back from my grasp, though he kept looking at me straight on.

"I'd like it if you'd also want to talk to me because it's me," he said, keeping his smile, though some unidentifiable emotion swept his face for a fraction of a second.

"Although, I don't want to push too hard. I know that you can handle everything on your own. I just want you to know that you don't have to."

He kept looking at me, smiling just a bit, but my mind wasn't able to understand. Like normal, though, my body knew what to do anyway.

Before I knew it, I was right in front of Kakashi again and hugging him, apologizing.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Kakashi, dattebayo. I didn't want to make you say that. I'm sorry that you lost your student because of me. I'm sorry that you lost your sensei because of me. I didn't want to do that… I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry I couldn't do more. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" I said, tears falling from my eyes again. I hardly even knew what I was saying. I just knew that I had to apologize for it all.

I didn't know what reaction I was expecting, but it wasn't the one I got.

All of a sudden I felt Kakashi's arms around me nearly squeezing me to death and his hand tangled in my hair while his forehead dropped to my shoulder.

"No! Naruto, stop. Stop. None of it is your fault. Don't apologize. You've always protected everyone from the moment that Minato-sensei sealed the kyuubi into you. That alone is more than anyone should ever be asked to do, but you've done even more. This time I just want to help you. I've been a terrible sensei for all of you all these years, and I can't fix that, but I want to help you. I want to try to at least scratch the surface of all that I owe you. Please, just let me help you carry the weight you've always held alone."

Again, I had no idea what to do or say. I was trembling with emotion in his arms and I knew for sure that I would go for a fight with Tobi over a battle with emotions any day, though at least I wasn't crying anymore.

"Why?" I asked, again going with the most intelligent thing that I could muster.

I felt Kakahi stiffen against me for a moment, but then he squeezed me a bit tighter. (I swear, if I'd been anyone else, I probably would've had a cracked rib or two.)

"Because I care," he said quietly.

I still didn't know how to interpret that, but no matter the meaning, it mattered. It mattered so much for me to hear that, especially from one of the special people in my life that I would do anything for. So, like all the other times that my heart was overwhelmed with emotions, I started crying again. Had I thought about it, I probably would have been surprised that I still had any tears left in me, but at least this time it was from happiness.

Kakashi again let his hand fall into that soothing movement from the back of my head to my neck and kept me close until I'd calmed down again. Once I was done crying I moved away and sat on the couch, and Kakashi followed.

"Maa, was it really that much of a surprise? You'll make me feel like even worse of a sensei, you know," he said, keeping his tone light. I smiled bit. I preferred this sort of conversation. It was more comfortable.

"It's not that!" I said, smiling apologetically while scratching the back of my head. "It's just… well, you know… not something I hear very often…" I said, looking away. I was surprised at myself for willingly taking the conversation to the more serious side. I blamed it on being tired.

I felt Kakashi's hand on my head, lightly ruffling my hair again. I could tell from the corner of my eye that he was looking forward too, though I was pretty sure that he was watching me discreetly. He didn't say anything, and for some reason, I felt that it was necessary to fill the silence. So I continued.

"The first person to ever even acknowledge me even a little bit was Iruka-sensei, just before joining your team. And then just before I went out to war, Iruka told me that I'm like a little brother to him. I didn't really know how to react then either. I was just so… overwhelmingly happy, deba. I just met my mother not too long before that when I was fighting Kurama, so I was really just overwhelmed with happiness, but I didn't know how to react. I mean, who would know what to do when you've been totally alone for the first sixteen years of your life, and then all of a sudden you have a family? It was totally awesome, but still really weird. I'm just not used to it, dattebayo."

I smiled at noting in particular as I relived those memories. I could still feel a pleasant warmth course through me as I remembered. Kakashi stayed quiet and continued ruffling my hair, though at that point I hardly even noticed he was there at all. All the words were just spilling out of me and I was hopeless to stop them.

"And then there was the Ero-sennin, who was like a grandfather to me. When he died, all I wanted to do was take Pein down, and I didn't care if I was ripped to shreds in the process. I just wanted my hands to be coated in his blood, and I would have been just fine with letting Kurama take over if it allowed it, deba. But then I met the Yondaime. And he said that he had faith in me, even after I punched him in the stomach. I was stunned. And so happy. Just like when Jiraiya said that he would entrust his desire for peace with me. It made more sense what I had to do then, though. I mean, with Jiraiya I was still and idiotic kid, so I didn't really think about it. But with the Yondaime, I was in the middle of a battle, so I didn't have much time to be shocked. I still think about it, though. I'm sure that I could have had something better to say to him. I mean, I just met my dad for the first time, dattebayo! How could I just punch him, the Yondaime, in the gut and then go on a pointless rant? I should have said something better. With my mom too! I even thought that she was Kurama for a minute, deba! I wasted so much of that little time we had. I should have thought of something better."

I was frowning at the wall when I finished for the moment, and Kakashi seemed to be able to tell that I was at least taking a break from my endless talking because he moved his hand from my neck to my shoulder and pulled me closer into a half-hug.

"They've been watching you this whole time. Minato-sensei, Kushina-san, Jiraiya-sama. They'll always be watching you. They all love you and are proud of you and want you to be happy. The same goes for Iruka-san too. And me too, you know," he said quietly, gently. I stilled as he spoke, and basically was a statue by the time he finished. After a few moments of silence, I sighed heavily and led my head drop as I stared at the floor.

"I just don't know what to do… when you say something like that," I said quietly, feeling awkward but happy.

"Just keep talking, Naruto," he said as his hand returned to its earlier calming movement, though we were still close.

I gave a small nod and paused for a moment, gathering my thoughts as much as I could before continuing.

"Even Iruka used to hate me, you know. I don't blame him for it, though. His parents were killed too, after all. I'm just glad that he was able look past his memories and see me for me. It's strange, though, now that all the other villagers are starting to see me too. They even ask me for my signature sometimes, dattebayo! But some of the ones asking for my signature seem to have forgotten that I'm still the same person that they yelled at and beat up. They forgot how they spat at me and cursed me. They forgot that they tried to kill me and encouraged their kids to try the same if they got the chance. They forgot that they hated me."

I stared at the wall as I clenched and unclenched my hands, ignoring the stinging in my eyes.

"Or maybe they're just ignoring it. Or maybe they're lying… Or maybe it's just that they all still blame me for all those deaths on my birthday, but they've forgiven me for it since I've saved that many lives at least five times over. But I don't want to be forgiven dattebayo. I have no interest in it. I don't need it. Not for that. Not from them."

I paused again, feeling my eyes stinging more. I took a breath to try to calm myself a bit, but it just came out shakily.

"I don't want them to apologize either. I may not have deserved the blame that they threw onto me, but without it, I probably wouldn't be who I am today, so it's not all bad."

Kakashi's hand stopped moving and I could feel his eyes on me again. We stayed silent for a few moments as I waited for him to say whatever it was that I knew he wanted to say.

"Naruto…" was all he said, but his tone said much more. He sounded reproachful but there was some surprise in the word too. But I could tell from the corner of my eye that his expression was stern but tinged with guilt.

I didn't say anything, waiting for Kakashi to finish his thought. We stayed like that for a few more silent moments until I heard him speak barely louder than a whisper and with a voice full of worry.

"Is that really how you feel?"

I cringed and clinched my fists, fighting back tears again.

"…Naruto? Do you really feel that way? That you're the hero of the shinobi world because of their mistreatment?"

I grit my teeth more before finally letting it all out again, yelling and ignoring the tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Damn it! What the hell am I supposed to believe? I've been trying to rationalize their treatment of me from the first memory I have, dattebayo! I wondered if it was because I was an orphan, but then I found out I wasn't the only orphan! I thought that maybe it was because of my hair color or something, but then I saw that the Yondaime had almost the exact same hair color, and everyone adored him, but would curse me in the same breath. So I started acting the way in a way that deserved the treatment they gave me, but then they just hated me even more, deba! But then I found out why they hated me. They hated me for something that I didn't fucking do! They hated me for _existing_! Every fucking one of them would have preferred me dead! How the _fuck_ am I supposed to rationalize that! They have all wanted me dead from mere moments after I was fucking born! And the fucking council didn't just want me dead; they wanted me locked up in the deepest, darkest dungeon in the country until they could just "release" me and force me into a rampage against whatever threat, like I'm some fucking raging animal. How the hell am I supposed to know how that changed me? It's all been there my _whole fucking life_! I don't know about any kind of "before" since the only "before" I had was the first_ five fucking minutes_ of my life dattebayo! So I just assume that I wouldn't be who I am since I'm an idiot and can't make it make sense. And Mizuki wasn't the first person to pretend to be nice just for the chance to kill me either, so of course I don't fucking know how to react when people are nice to me and seem to care. I was raised with loneliness, hate and betrayal, not love and warmth. I went from the cursed demon of Konoha to the celebrated hero of the world in just a few years, and I can't help feeling that I'm more like the demon. So I killed Tobi? Who fucking cares! I also killed countless people that were already dead and I took down all those Zetsu. Not to mention the fact that the war was started because of me dattebayo! _Every single one of those deaths is on my head_. I may have saved more five times more lives than Kurama took when I was born, but I probably have ten times more lives riding on my head! Including my own fucking parents and my fucking godfather, one of the most beloved shinobi of Konoha! His life alone is probably worth another hundred in the eyes of most shinobi! Not to mention that_ you_ even fucking died because of me once dattebayo!"

I was screaming out my chocked words by the end of it. I was still staring straight ahead at the wall, but I couldn't see it anymore since I was crying so hard.

It wasn't until I felt Kakashi unfurling my hands that I realized I was bleeding from digging my nails into my palms so hard. He handled them gently and smeared the blood away with his thumb. Then he just stared at the small wounds quietly and watched them heal quickly. Then he looked up at me and stared for a moment before wiping away the tears still falling from my cheeks. I wasn't sure if I could stop crying even if I tried.

"Naruto, none of it is your fault. But you deserve so much more than an apology," he said quietly.

He left his hand on my cheek and just ran his thumb across my skin, wiping away the tears that still fell. But then he moved suddenly and pulled me into another tight, warm hug.

"You deserve so much love and warmth and everything that you didn't have before," he said, just as quietly, but his words were even warmer with his embrace.

That was when I cried. I cried for everything I didn't have. I cried for all that I'd ever wanted. I cried for everything that I'd lost. I cried even more than I did in the hospital. I cried so much that I could hardly see.

After a while I felt something warm against my face, but I still couldn't see anything through the tears and they didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. Kakashi ran his hands in soothing circles on my back and neck and the unidentifiable softness on my face wiped away my tears as they fell. Eventually, my eyes ran out of liquid and my breathing evened out, so the crying was over.

I looked at Kakashi and smiled at him just barely, thanking him silently, but then the unexpected happened.

Since I wasn't crying anymore, my vision was no longer obscured, so I had a perfect view of Kakashi pulling down his ever-present mask. But even more, I felt the same warmth that was clearing my face of my tears mere moments earlier moving from my temple to my cheek to my lips. But this time I felt no fabric, and this time I knew what it was.

Kakashi kissed me.


	3. Chapter 3

Flash of Red and Black

Chapter III

"Wh-wha…What are you doing!?" I sputtered. My mental capacity wasn't the highest on a good day, but it went full-stop. Of course, having my head shut down helped me to not notice that I'd leaned into Kakashi's caresses for a moment, but it did nothing to keep me from knowing what was going on.

Kakashi pulled back just enough to make eye contact, but he left his hands where they were: one on the side of my face that hadn't been caressed by his unmasked lips, and the other on my shoulder, gently but firmly keeping me where I was.

"Naruto… Only you could go through everything that you have and still become so great. Not just as the hero of Konoha and the shinobi world, but as a teammate, a friend, a person. And though it's not nearly enough to make up for everything you've gone through, you are loved by so many people. By Sakura as a most precious friend. By Iruka-san as a younger brother. By Tsunade as a grandson. By every shinobi as a comrade. By the world as a hero. By me.

"You are a very precious person, Naruto. I'm sure that I'm not the only one that knows that, but none of us did enough to protect you. You fought so hard to protect all the people who are precious to you, and you did marvelously. I am so proud of you, Naruto, and I'm sure that Minato-sensei and Jiraiya-sama feel the same. But none of us could do our job as well as you did yours. We couldn't protect you like you did us. I can't say how much I regret that. And not just because of Sasuke, but long before the war too…"

Kakashi paused and took a breath as he closed his eyes. My heart was pounding from everything he was saying, and though I still didn't quite understand everything he was saying, I still wanted to both thank him and scold him, but before I could make up my mind, he continued, eyes open again.

"I want to fix that from now on. From here, no matter what you need, I'll be sure you have it. I'll do whatever you ask of me. I won't leave you to suffer alone. Not again… Never again."

His eyes grew distant for a moment and I could see the pain in his face, but I was still confused. Again though, I didn't have time to process it before he spoke again, his eyes back in the present, looking at me seriously.

"Naruto, I love you. From now on, I am totally dedicated to you. You don't have to return my feelings. You don't have to acknowledge my feelings. No matter what, I am going to do everything I can to help you have the life you want, with whomever you want," he said, giving me a small smile before kissing my forehead and moving back while releasing his hold on me. He left his mask down and kept his eyes trained on me, waiting for my reaction, but there wasn't any worry or nervousness in his eyes, only determination.

Something about that look bothered me after what he said.

"You don't love me."

Kakashi looked at me, surprised. Obviously, I still held up my title of being the Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja.

"Of course I—"

"No! You don't! There's no way! And there's no way that you could say that and really love me! You won't care if I spend the rest of my life with someone else? Bullshit! If you loved me there's no way you could say that!" I yelled at him. It's shocking really, that I could be considered a hero of ninjas when I couldn't even keep my emotions under wraps like all good ninjas are supposed to do.

Kakashi looked startled for a moment, but then he smiled at me, that same eye-smile but it seemed a little odd since the mask wasn't hiding most of his face.

"I never said I wouldn't care, but your happiness means more to me than mine."

I paused, shaken. I believed him totally, and I couldn't shake it.

"Then make me happy," I said finally.

"I'll do my best," he replied, smiling again. This eye-smile, though was far too much like the one on Sai's face when we first met. It pissed me off just as much right then as it did the first time I saw it.

I grabbed his flak jacket angrily and yanked him towards me, again earning myself a surprised look from him.

"I meant do it yourself, deba!" I growled before quickly giving him a rough kiss.

When I pulled back and released him, he looked even more shocked, and he just sat there silently. Apparently he wasn't expecting that at all. Number One Unpredictable Ninja, indeed.

The longer he sat there silently surprised, the more worried and red-faced I became.

"Say something, Kakashi, damn it!" I said, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him some.

Somehow, that seemed to snap him back to reality and he looked at me, but I couldn't hold the eye contact for long since it only made my face heat up more. Still, he didn't say anything though, but even without looking at him I knew his eyes were trained on me. After a few more excruciating moments of silence I glanced up at him, trying to look indignant, but it probably turned out to look more like a pout.

"What?" I asked, fighting to keep from looking away.

Kakashi smiled, this time genuinely, before placing one hand on my cheek, pulling me closer again. He kissed me again, softly and slowly, but he still pulled away soon (too soon, if I was more honest with myself).

Then he smiled at me again.

"I won't let you down."

The look in his eyes was far too serious for the happiness that I could _feel _radiating off of him. Really, if I still had any doubts about his feelings, that look would have squelched them all, and I couldn't help getting wrapped up in it.

"I know," I breathed before leaning in and kissing him again, but this time I wasn't going to let him off with just a quick kiss.

I grabbed his jacket with both hands, though not angrily this time, and held him there, making sure he wouldn't back off again. After a few short moments, he started to pull away, but I just tugged him toward me again, which apparently got the message across.

He leaned into me more and slid one hand to rest up against my neck, the pad of his thumb gliding back and forth against the sensitive skin there, while he wrapped his other arm around me pulling me closer, and I gladly let him. After a few more moments, his lips left mine, but moved on to kiss across my jaw and the whisker-like marks on my cheeks. Then he kissed his way around my earlobe, giving me chills in the process, and down my neck, gently biting and licking occasionally along the way.

Eventually I had enough of the torture and moved my hands to pull his face back to mine as I kissed him again. I slid my tongue across his bottom lip for a second, and Kakashi seized the chance to plunge his own into my mouth, exploring as he pulled me closer, making it difficult to breathe, but at that moment I wanted him more than air, and I could tell that he felt the same.

In the minute amount of space left between us, I slid my hands back down from his neck to unzip his flak jacket, letting my hands slide inside the warmth and trace his muscles inside the same black, long-sleeved shirt that he would always wear. His breath hitched a bit as my hands roamed, and he switched back to kissing along my jaw and neck.

From there it was a messy, heated blur of clothes, skin and kisses, but somehow I ended up sitting on the edge of the couch with Kakashi kneeling in front of me.

"Wha-what are you—" I tried to ask, but the shiver that wracked my body kept me from saying much more.

"Tsunade doesn't want you doing anything strenuous for a while, right? So, relax and enjoy," he said, looking up at me and giving me the most infuriating but attractive smile that the world had ever seen. (Not even the Uchiha fan clubs would have been able to argue that, but since I was the only one to see it, it wasn't something that I could prove, and I definitely wanted to be the only one to ever see that smile.)

My only response was some sort of grunt, but I had enough time to think '_Relax when you're doing _that_? Like hell is that possible, deba!'_ before my mind was too busy trying to make me breathe halfway normally while simultaneously interpreting all the messages my nerve endings were sending it.

And after some totally ambiguous amount of time, I glanced at Kakashi, and then I was done for.

Once I finally caught my breath I looked at him again, my face red for so many reasons as he wiped the effects of his actions off his face and then licked it from his thumb. Then he looked back up at me and gave that same smile that made me want to shove a pillow in his face and ask do it again all at the same time.

"Ero-senin's books were good for something, after all, I guess."

"Glad to have your approval," he said, giving an eye-smile.

I blushed more and glared at him a little to try to cover for the embarrassment, to no avail, before opening my mouth to speak again.

"So, um—" I started to ask, but I was not at all upset that Kakashi cut me off with a chaste kiss.

"Don't worry about me. Tsunade's orders, after all."

"But—" I started before getting cut off again.

"Your expression was more than enough to do me in. Your cheeks were all red and you even knotted your hands in my hair, just like you were the character from Jir—"

"I got it! I got it, Deba! Just please, please don't say anymore," I panicked, my face redder than my mom's hair.

Kakashi gave another annoying smile before standing and extending a hand to help me do the same. I took it, not trusting my legs after… _that_.

"Come on, You were half asleep when I showed up earlier, so I'm sure you'll be dead tired again pretty soon."

I nodded and stood before trying to right the remainder of the clothes that I still had on so that I could be at least somewhat decent. Then I walked next to Kakashi into my bedroom and crawled beneath the sheets, soon realizing that I was the only one getting into the bed. Before I even thought about it, my hand shot out from the covers and grabbed the leg of his pants and tugged slightly. Once I realized what I was doing, my face regained what color it had just managed to lose, and I let go, quickly turning away from him. I could almost hear the surprise-turned-eye-smile on his face before I felt the blanket move next to me and the light flick off, his back next to mine.

"Thanks, dattebayo," I mumbled into the blanket. Really, I was saying thanks for a lot of things, but I don't think that even Shikamaru could have come up with the right words to thank Kakashi for everything that I wanted to.

Instead of a response, though I felt Kakashi shift around next to me and then I felt his breath on my neck and his hand in my hair.

I smiled and leaned against him a little, feeling more content than I had in who knows how long—maybe ever.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter took so long to get up! Crazy summer. Anyway, there will be at least one more chapter of this story, and it should be coming in the next few weeks.**


	4. Chapter 4

Flash of Red and Black

Chapter IV

"Today, as you all know, is the second anniversary of the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. It was different from the previous three Great Wars. Many more lives were lost, much more damage was done. However, unlike the previous wars, it was not a war between the Great Nations. It was not a war that pitted us against one another to the detriment of the smaller nations. It was a war for the freedom of this world. It was a war in which all the Great Nations joined together under the title Shinobi in order to defeat those who sought to remove the world of its humanity. As one, we lost our comrades. And as one we made sure that their lives were not lost in vain. Now, though everyone from every country did all they were able in order to win this war, one man more than most enabled us to call ourselves victorious. And now, I am proud to present you the man hailed as Hero of the Shinobi World as my successor and the Rokudaime Hokage!"

Finally, I stepped out next to Tsunade onto the balcony of the rebuilt Hokage Tower. I felt somewhat awkward in my new garb in front of so many people, but as they bellowed and cheered, I forgot my discomfort and waved, giving my signature grin. Really, it felt like I'd fallen into a genjutsu. There were so many times when I thought that my dream wouldn't come true, but there I was, waving to the people below as the new Hokage. Had I still been my 12-year-old self, I would have been running around, blowing kisses to the crowd like I did after beating Neji in the Chuunin Exams. (Part of me still definitely wanted to do that, but I knew better with Tsunade-baachan standing next to me. Even with her getting older, I knew that her punch could pack a killer wallop.)

After a while, though I knew I had to do something more than just wave, so I waited for everyone to settle down and tried to calm my own nerves.

"Ahh… Hey there, everyone! Like Tsunade-baachan said, it's the second anniversary of the end of the war, and as it rightfully should be, this day is one for looking back and mourning the losses that we all still feel. But it should also be one of celebration! We are all still alive, the bonds that were created still hold strong, and we won! And I know that I was just called the Hero, but I only did what I could. I wasn't the only hero. Nara Shikaku managed to come up with a brilliant counter-strategy for whatever the enemy tried to throw at us. Yamanaka Inoichi relayed all the vital information and strategies to everyone as quickly as possible which saved countless lives. All the med teams saved more people than I even know the number for. The Kages worked together to fight the most formidable shinobi ever known to our history books. I was not the one who won this war. We all won it for ourselves and for our precious people. Even so, I am honored to have been chosen as Rokudaime Hokage. And just like the Yondaime, my father, I will protect this peace that we all fought for with everything that I have, dattebayo!"

For a very nervous moment, the crowd below was totally silent and I was afraid that I totally butchered my speech in spite of the last week of hard-core lessons that everyone put me through. (Tsunade, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sakura, Neji, and even Gaara had locked me up for the week and forced me into speaking lessons to make absolutely sure that I would be able to not sound like a complete idiot. Tsunade had trained me in the ins-and-outs of being a Hokage and diplomacy and whatnot for about two years, but no one really quite trusted me with my acceptance speech. Hence the training. Brutal, deba.) But then he crowd erupted again with cheers even louder than before. I grinned sheepishly and did my signature head-scratch before glancing over at Baachan next to me. She just smiled at me, her face full of too many emotions for me to recognize before I turned back to the crowd. With more heart-felt smile, finally at least starting to register that I had finally reached the goal that I had held for so long, I took off the hat and bowed to the crowd. I stayed like that for a moment, letting the feeling of accomplishment sink in as the crowd quieted again. Then I straightened and put the hat back on.

With one last wave to the crowd, I headed back inside the tower and sat down onto my chair, sighing as I sunk into it. I basically left the room the way Tsunade did once it was rebuilt the same way after the Pein attack, but I rid the desk of Tsunade's sake and filled the drawers with my own precious items.

"How is it?" Baachan asked from behind me.

"Not quite real yet, honestly," I said, turning to smile at her. She smiled back and grabbed the hat off my head and placed it on the desk in front of me before leaning over and kissing my forehead, like she did what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"You'll be a Hokage to surpass even your father, I'm sure," she said once she righted herself again. I smiled gratefully at her. Even without pulling on Kurama's chakra, I could tell that she was feeling a wild mix of emotions, and I couldn't blame her. I was in the same position, after all. After sitting quietly for a moment, though, I gave a small sigh, knowing that I needed to get down to business in order to complete the plans that I had for that evening.

"Sorry to have to get down to business so soon, but I need a favor, Baachan," I said, looking up at her. She nodded, though, as more unidentifiable emotions flashed across her face.

"Well, I need you to—" I started before getting cut off by the door suddenly swinging open, followed by a group of familiar faces filing into the room. Then the room was filled by a mess of congratulations and job-well-dones.

I laughed and smiled, before finally speaking up. "Thanks everyone, really. But I need to start working, debayo. But please stay since I've got assignments for you."

There was an obvious grumble from Kiba towards the back of the group, but everyone quieted and waited for me to continue.

"Ah, right, well, I guess, Tsunade, I'd really like to let you get on with your retirement, but if you could postpone that for a few months I would appreciate it," I said, thrown off by the sudden quiet and attentiveness, but I knew I'd have to used to it sooner or later.

Tsunade looked at me, a bit annoyed, but nodded, wanting me to get on with it.

"Well, I'd like you and Shizune to help Gaara with the planning and strengthening of Suna's medical training program," I said, glancing at Gaara as I spoke, getting a small nod from him in return. Then I looked back at Tsunade.

"Understood."

"Great! You can go anytime within the next couple weeks. Gaara, I'd appreciate it if you let them know the basics of what they need to know before you all go. And of course I'll arrange for an escort to see you all back. But that's all I need from you two for now. I'll meet with you at the Kage meeting tomorrow, Gaara"

Gaara gave another nod and left along with Tsunade, and I suddenly felt almost more nervous without her in the room. I kind of wanted her there to make sure I was doing everything right, but I shook the feeling off as I turned to the next order of business.

"Kiba, Hinata, Shino, you guys will be escorting Gaara and his guard back to Suna. Help them with whatever they need while you're there, but be back within the month for the Chuunin Exams. Also, I'm having a meeting tomorrow before the Kage meeting, and I want you three there. Other than that, until you leave you're free to do as you like," I said, getting a nod from the trio before they left the room.

"Ino, I want you to be the head of the new med-nin traning school that I'm starting. Get me a list of everyone that you need help from, and I'll be sure to make them available to you. You may want to discuss it with Sakura, since she's going to be head of the hospital and acting head med-nin until Tsunade and Shizune return from Suna. I want a full plan on my desk within the month. Get me a blueprint for the optimal building, and all materials you'll need for training. If you have any recommendations of med-nin that would make good teachers, get me their names. The sooner, the better, debayo. Also, I want you at that meeting tomorrow," I said, smiling at her. The more I spoke the more the look of surprise on her face was replaced with one of determination.

"Absolutely! I'll have it for you as soon as possible," she said, giving a quick grin. I could tell that she was glad to be recognized for her abilities. I knew all too well what that felt like, after all.

I just grinned in return for a moment before I turned to Sakura.

"Right, well, you already heard that I guess, but I'll be asking for your opinion on the plan that Ino draws up, so help her to make sure it goes well. Also, make up a list of qualities that academy teachers and jounin-sensei need to have in mind for recommending people to the school. And if you have anyone in mind that could make a good med-nin in the futrue, get their names on a list on my desk as soon as you can manage."

"Right!" she said, clenching her fist like she just got a mission to punch someone's face in. I grinned, glad to know she was into it.

"I want you at that meeting tomorrow too, but aside from that, you're good to go," I said before returning her not as she left.

"Choji, I'm sure you've already done some unofficial shadowing, but I want you to do some serious training beneath your father. Not so much shinobi training since it sounds like you already surpassed him there, but training to be on the Council and to act as my Clan Advisor, which means that I want you at both the meeting that I've been asking everyone to come to and the Kage meeting tomorrow. Got it?"

Choji gave me a confident nod and I smiled in return before he too left the room.

"Sai, I want you to head the project of finding out everything that Danzo knew and everything that he was hiding. I know the project has been going on for a while with little effort and fewer results, but I want it to be done thoroughly. Work with whomever you need to, but report to me on it regularly. I want to know everything, dattebayo. Also, give copies of the same reports to Shikaku and Shikamaru as they'll be my head advisors. If you need anything or anyone, get me the list and I'll have it done. But that's all I need from you for now."

Sai nodded and disappeared as I turned to Shikamaru.

"As I said, you and your father will be my head advisors. But really, I need you to be a quick study because you know that I'm still an idiot, so I need you to fill in all the connections I don't make. Also, I want you to review the list of active shinobi and let me know if you have any recommendations for their assignments. I'm going to be counting on you a lot. Also, you're coming with me to both meetings tomorrow."

"Troublesome, getting to work so quickly, but I got it," he said in his usual drawl, but I grinned, knowing that I could always count on him.

"Lee, I want you at the meeting tomorrow. Really, I wanted to save it for the meeting, but you may as well know now that the meeting is for people that I'm officially declaring as jounin, which means you too. I still want you at that meeting, but I'm letting you know now because next year, I want you to take on your own genin team. Prepare however you see fit until then, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Lee, of course, cried with joy and went about with his usual exuberance before leaving to immediately begin training as I turned to his teammates.

"TenTen, you'll also be at that meeting tomorrow, so I'm sorry it won't be much of a surprise for you anymore, but I also want you ready to take on a team in a year. Until then, train as you need. I leave it to you," I said, giving her a nod as she left.

"Neji, from now you're head security advisor. Make sure all foreign dignitaries and visitors are safe, and make sure that the Kage meeting tomorrow is secure. You're also in charge of security at chuunin exams. I know that the job isn't much in times of peace, though, so when you've got the free time I'd like it if you'd help Sai out with whatever you can. I leave it to you."

He nodded and left with a simple, "Understood," as I turned to the youngest group.

"Moegi, Udon, Konohamaru, you're all going to be entered into the next Chuunin Exam in a month. Until then, Moegi, I recommend that you train with TenTen. I'll let her know tomorrow if you agree," I said looking at her and getting a nod in return. I smiled as I turned to the next soon-to-be-Gennin. "Udon, you'll be with Lee. You two should be able to balance each other out some, got it?" Udon, though obviously nervous, nodded and I smiled before turning to the last of the team.

"Konohamaru, you'll be training with Choji. I'll help out when I've got time, but I can't say how often that will be. Sound good?"

"Got it, Naruto-niichan!"

I smiled and nodded before dismissing the three and turning to the last one left in the room for the moment.

"Already busy on your first day, huh?"

"Figured it was best to get straight to it, dattebayo," I said, stretching as I got up from the chair.

"Maa, it looks like you're doing just fine. Even your speech went well."

I smiled at him before looking out the window behind me and sighing. I knew that there was a lot of work to be done still, but it was going to have to wait a little longer.

"Ready to go?" Kakashi asked, standing next to me now, also looking out at the sun just starting to set.

I just nodded before following him out of the tower silently to the new Hokage Residence. Again, I left it basically the same as Tsunade had it, but I moved in my own stuff once she moved all her things to her new house on the outskirts of the village.

Inside I took off the Hokage robes and hat and placed them on my dresser before heading back out, Kakashi following behind. We made a stop at the Yamanaka flower shop on our way to our real destination: the graveyard. Most of the other villagers paid their respects that morning, before my coronation, but I knew that it would be better to do it afterwards.

Once there, I silently went around, placing a single flower on each stone. And to those that fell during the most recent war, I said a silent thank you for their sacrifice, while at the same time apologizing that I wasn't able to save them. And to every single person I made a silent promise that I would take care of the village and their loved ones as best I could in their stead. Finally, I made it to the memorial of my parents and for the first time since leaving my new office, I let my voice be heard aloud.

"Hey, kaa-chan, tou-chan. I really did become the Orange Hokage today, even if I don't wear quite as much orange. Everyone knows about you guys being my parents too, now, thanks to Tsunade-baachan last year. I guess she wanted to get the word out so that it would more easily cement me becoming Hokage. I still use kaa-chan's name though. It'd be weird to switch now, dattebayo. Ah, I tried growing my hair out to be all cool like Kakashi's, but apparently not everyone's hair can fight against gravity as much as his, but I still look pretty bad-ass—like how I imagined the hero from the Ero-senin's only good book, so that's pretty cool too. Ah, also tou-chan! Baachan thinks I'll surpass you as Hokage! You'd better believe that I will, dattebayo! It'd be nice to have a little advice from you, but I guess you've already done more than enough work, so I'll let you off. And kaa-chan, I didn't exactly fall for someone like you, but I think you'd be happy. Anyway…Until next year, I guess," I said, holding back my tears. I finished and then I felt Kakashi's hand on my shoulder as he set an entire bouquet on their memorial. I smiled a little and nodded and he guided us through the now-dark streets back to the Hokage Residence.

Inside, he pulled me against him and I breathed slowly, trying to calm the crazy rollercoaster that my emotions went through during the day before my stomach growled loudly, reminding me that I hadn't eaten since breakfast.

I stepped back, laughing and scratching the back of my head, trying to will away the heat from my face.

"I guess we should get some dinner."

"We haven't gotten groceries yet," I said, slipping past him to check the fridge. I hoped in vain that Tsunade may have left some grub behind.

"Ichiraku, then?"

"Is my name Uzumaki Naruto?" I asked, grinning at him.

"Well that's debatable," he said with a smile that dared me to argue.

"Oh, shut it. Ramen isn't debatable. Let's go!" I said, dashing out, ready to have at least one big bowl of my favorite food. The best part of the new housing situation: Ichiraku was even closer.

I bounced into the ramen shack, Kakashi following closely behind.

"Ossan! How's my favorite shop doing?" I asked, grinning at the man behind the bar. He turned and grinned back, recognizing my voice instantly.

"Naruto! Good that our new Hokage hasn't forgotten his roots," he said, grinning happily at me.

"I'll never forget you guys! No other ramen could even compare, dattebayo!"

"Well, what'll it be? On the house tonight for the new Hokage and his friend!"

"You're the best, Teuchi-ossan!"

"Nope! Naruto's will be on me again this time," said a familiar voice just behind me.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Well, how was the first day on the job, Naruto?"

I grinned at him before looking away, relaxing a bit more.

"Nerve-wracking, debayo… But it's awesome, isn't it!? I finally reached my goal!" I said happily as Kakashi ordered each of us a bowl of miso ramen.

Iruka smiled at me before reaching over and ruffling my hair a bit. I pouted like a kid at the gesture.

"You really did do it, didn't you? But! The dream has only just begun. You still have a lot more to do, you know!" he said, smiling at me. I could see the pride on his face and I couldn't help letting my pout fade to a grin.

"I know, I know. And I'll be relying on you to teach even more awesome shinobi, Iruka-sensei!" I said, smiling at him before turning to the steaming bowl that Teuchi just placed before me.

"Of course! But you know, I've been doing my job for a while. I know what to do, so you should be worrying about yourself right now," he said seriously, but his expression was still soft. (I ignored the fact that I saw Kakashi nod in agreement after he inhaled his food.)

"Well, I've got lots of people to help me out with that. I'm going to be relying on everyone a lot. But my job is to worry about everything and everyone, isn't it? And not just in this village either. As the Hokage, I have It's my responsibility to help all the other nations to continue recovering from the war, and I have to make sure that our ties with the other countries get stronger. And in order to do that, I'm relying on you and the other teachers at the Academy to make sure that the students don't think of the shinobi of other nations as enemies, but as comrades. It'll be difficult since the villages are pretty far from one another and the students don't really have much of a chance to meet kids their age from the other nations, but they are the ones that will be able to cement the bonds that we created during the war," I said, furrowing my brow as I stared into my food, as if it could somehow give the answers I needed like how it gave Jiraiya the inspiration for my name.

Then I gave a little sigh and looked back over to Iruka, smiling at him. He was staring back at me like he'd just seen the most fascinating jutsu in the world, but I ignored the strange look.

"But! I guess I can wait until morning to get started on all that. For now, my favorite meal in the world needs to be eaten!" I said grinning before digging into my food happily, finishing it off almost as quickly as Kakashi finished his own.

From the corner of my eyes, I noticed Kakashi watching me, his face full of what looked like pride. The look made my heart warm, and as I called for another bowl from Teuchi-ossan, I noticed that Iruka had the same look on his face before he started eating his own bowl of ramen.

My heart warmed mor,e and I finished off my second bowl more slowly, trying to keep myself from grinning while eating my food. Once Iruka and I finished, we all stepped outside, thanking Teushi-ossan for another delicious meal.

"I'll see you later, Iruka-sensei! Umm, I'll probably stop by the Academy sometime this week. It depends on how the meetings go tomorrow, so I'll be sure to let you guys know."

"Okay. See you later, Naruto."

I grinned and waved before heading back until Iruka called out again.

"Naruto?"

I turned and looked at him, confused.

"I'm proud of you, Naruto. I'm sure your parents and Jiraiya-sama are too. Congratulations." He said, smiling at me before waving again and leaving. I just stood there, a little stunned, but smiling at his retreating back.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei," I said, probably too quietly for him to hear, but apparently Kakashi did since he dropped his hand onto my shoulder, squeezing it softly.

I smiled and turned to him, finally mobilized again and started heading back to the residence. After walking a few blocks, though, I changed directions, leaving Kakashi slightly confused.

"I have…somewhere else that I have to go tonight for just a bit. It won't take long, I promise." I said, not making eye contact. Apparently he understood well enough and fell behind, still following me quietly.

Eventually, we arrived at the new third training ground, and I knew that Kakashi already figured out why I was there and so he just stood at the edge of the grounds quietly. After all, he knew as well as anyone that rogue ninja weren't allowed memorial stones in their original villages. So, this place would be the closest Sasuke could have as a memorial site in Konoha, since the Uchiha compound was destroyed and rebuilt totally differently. The training grounds were destroyed too, of course, but they were at least reconstructed to be similar to before the Pein attack.

I sat there, silently remembering everything I could about him, and lots of memories prior to him leaving Konoha flashed through my mind. However, the most distinct memories were the ones after he left. It wasn't until I relived killing him that I started crying, though.

I ached from my core wishing that he could have been in the village to see my acceptance speech and to receive his orders, probably to become an ANBU or to become one of the top jounin in Konoha. Heck, he probably would have already been one. Maybe He would have been the one becoming Hokage instead of me, dattebayo! I knew that it would have been so easy for our roles to be reversed.

Once there were a few cracks in the ground from where I banged my fist, I finally stood up and tried to calm my breathing.

"I did it, teme. You'd still call me 'Usuratonkachi,' but I did it, dattebayo. It'll be a long time, probably, but I'll see you later," I said finally.

Immediately after I finished, Kakashi was beside me and ready to head back. Kakashi still had his old apartment, but he spent more nights with me or out on missions than at his place. I offered to let him move in officially several times, but he insisted that my place wouldn't hold everything. I couldn't disagree with that, of course, but he also didn't want me to bother with having to get another new place. And even once I had the news that I would officially become Hokage, and thus take over the new Residence, he still refused to officially move in, saying that he wanted me to have time to get "settled" first. I wasn't going to give up, though, dattebayo. It's not my style, after all.

When we arrived at the Residence, I walked in and took off my shoes and immediately headed to the bedroom. I didn't even care to take a bath before going to bed since I was so worn out. I could just take a shower in the morning. Kakashi followed, apparently opting for the same, and slipped into bed next to me once we were both changed.

I felt dead-tired, and I was sure that he could tell since he just rolled onto his side and hugged me.

"Iruka is right. I'm sure they're all extremely proud of you, Naruto. I know I am."

I smiled and leaned against him, glad more than anything to hear those words from him specifically.

"I think Sasuke would be proud to call himself your friend and rival."

That, of course, left me choked-up again. I turned around to face Kakashi and hugged him back, squeezing him a little too tightly.

"Do you really think so?" I asked after a few moments silence, feeling my eyes sting.

"I'm sure," he said, giving me a quick squeeze back.

I nodded and stayed there for just a little longer before letting go and turning back around, sniffing away more unshed tears, hoping with all my might that what he said was true.

* * *

**Alright, so apparently my brain refused to allow this to be the last chapter, so there will be more to com! I hope I can get them up as quickly as I did this one, but I can't make any promises. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Flash of Red and Black

Chapter V

"Is everyone here?" I asked, walking into the room in my new robe. (I decided to go without the hat, but the robe made me feel pretty badass, so I figured that I'd keep it for a while.) Everyone sat down promptly and I nodded, glad to see everyone was on time. I sent out summons to everyone for the specific meeting time first thing in the morning, and since the meeting time was only about an hour after they would have gotten the summons, I was a little concerned that some people would be late, but it seemed that my worries were left unfounded.

"Alright! Well, first of all, you're all jounin now, dattebayo. Once this meeting ends, I'll be signing all the paperwork granting you the official status," I said, smiling at everyone. The announcement was met with a few cheers, but the room quieted quickly.

"Anyway, you all should know that I'll really be relying on you a lot. I have a lot that I have to do, and I need you all to help me get it done," I said, looking around the room, checking everyone's reactions. I only saw confidence and eagerness which increased my own confidence even more.

"Lee, I know I said that I was leaving you to training, but I was hoping you'd help prepare this guy for the Chuunin Exams," I said, grabbing a file from the inside of my robe and handing it to him.

"Of course! I will consider this training for my new genin team! If Udon-kun doesn't become a marvelous Chuunin, I will ask you to return my status to that of a genin as well!" he said, flames of youth burning in his eyes. I smiled, glad for the reaction and nodded.

"You'll be great, I'm sure. He's also on a team with these two, Konohamaru and Moegi," I said handing their files to TenTen and Choji.

"I hope you guys will also help these two with training for the Chuunin Exams. They were a couple years behind us at the Academy, and since I've moved you all up, I think it's time for them to move up too," I said, looking at the pair as they looked over the files.

"Sure, Naruto. But why don't you just promote them like you did for us since you're so sure that they'll become chuunin?" asked TenTen, with Choji nodding in agreement.

"I thought about it, but they still need to get through at least this exam themselves, debayo. They didn't fight in the war like you guys, and though they really helped a lot back during the Pein invasion, they haven't really been in the tight situations that will give them the confidence that they'll need from here on."

All three looked at me and thought back to their own experiences for a moment before they nodded in agreement.

"Got it. I'll do my best," Choji said, and TenTen agreed similarly.

Just then, a knock came from the door and in filed Sai, Neji, Kakashi and Tsunade. I smiled at them and waved them in. I summoned them to come too, but asked them to come just a little later so that I could get those other details out of the way. What was most surprising, though, was that Kakashi actually showed up on time. I was floored, really, but I didn't let it show for very long as I continued.

"Well, next thing then. I'll be calling another meeting in a few days with Konoha's entire shinobi force to relay my plans, but I want you guys to hear them first and help me perfect it, okay?"

"We're here to make your plans happen, Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"Of course! Whatever it is, we'll get it done," Said Kiba with the rest of the room nodding in agreement.

"So, tell us the plan, and we'll fill in the gaps and make it happen," said Shikamaru, closest to me. I smiled at the room, glad that they all had my back.

From there I started explaining the purpose of the med-nin training school and why I was sending Tsunade and Shizune to Suna. Once I explained everything, there were some suggestions and tons of questions, but I'd expected as much. After all, it was going to be the first training program of its kind, and I'd hoped that they would all look at my plans critically enough to be able to patch up any problems that I didn't think of. (Surprisingly, there weren't very many problems with the basics of my idea, so I was pretty happy, dattebayo.)

"I'll be discussing all that at the Kage meeting later today too, but I'm glad you guys are on board with the idea. Of course, we will have to ensure the safety of all the shinobi, so I'm relying on you there, Neji."

"Of course. I'll make an outline of the security system for the program."

"Thanks. Now, since the Chuunin Exams start in a month, I'd like to be able to officially announce the opening of the program during the finals. I'll discuss that with the Kage later today, and I'll keep you all updated on what is decided at the meeting, but basically this means that we'll be on a tight schedule to get it started, two months at most. I need everything done as quickly and thoroughly as possible."

The room stilled at the mention of the fast deadline, but Sakura was the one to speak up first.

"This is your plan, right? So we'll give it our all. As long as you can get us the help that we need, we'll have everything done for you," she said, and the rest of the room nodded, their concerns vanishing with her confidence. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, guys. Tell me what you need and I'll have it, dattebayo. Baachan, I'm afraid that you won't have much time to relax in your new place here since I'll be having you and Shizune be traveling a lot for the program," I said, looking at her apologetically. I knew that she really deserved time off, but I really needed her help.

"Well, I'll just be doing what I was before I became Hokage, except this time I'll be getting paid for it, so it doesn't sound bad," she said, smiling. I smiled back, glad that she wasn't upset about it before continuing.

"Thanks, Baachan. And since it's like that, Sakura, you'll be holding that position as acting head medic for a while, so I hope you like it," I said, smiling at her.

"I'll do my best," she said, smiling back.

"Good! Now, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, I don't really have much for you guys for in-village assignments. I'm just really going to be relying on you guys for higher-rank missions and taking care of your clans. In the next few years I'll probably have you three taking on genin teams, but until then you'll mainly be on active-duty. If any of you want to go into ANBU, though, let me know, and I'll fill out the paperwork immediately."

"Sounds good! No way do I want to be out of the action!" Kiba said enthusiastically.

I smiled and nodded, looking at the other two.

"I will execute all missions thoroughly," said Shino. The guy was still creepy sometimes, but he was definitely dependable.

"I'll help however I can, Naruto-kun," Hinata said, smiling at me.

"Thanks, guys. Now, as you guys know, Danzo was a pretty shady to guy. He had Sharingan eyes implanted all over his arm and ordered Sai to try to kill Sasuke a few years ago, but what you all don't know is that he also was the one that ordered Itachi to kill his entire clan because they were planning a coup d'état. No one knew except for Tobi, and Tobi told Sasuke which led to him hating Konoha," I said, cringing at the thought while trying to ignore the pain in my chest while explaining it.

I was met with total silence for a while before Shikamaru spoke up.

"How do you know that? I thought that the investigations of Danzo's dealings haven't had any results."

"Tobi told me just before he declared war at the Kage summit. At the time, Kakashi and Yamato told me to stay silent about it since there wasn't any evidence and he could have just been manipulating us, but as it turned out, it was true. Itachi himself confirmed it when he was brought back using Edo Tensei during the war," I said, still cringing at the thought. Really, Itachi was a ninja to be inspired by, dattebayo.

Again, I was met with a shocked silence by those who didn't know.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Sakura asked after a few more moments of silence. I could see the hurt in her eyes, and I couldn't help feeling bad.

"Until yesterday, I didn't have the clearance to mention it to anyone. And I know that something like that never would have stopped me, but after Itachi confirmed it, I didn't have a chance to talk to any of you about it until after it didn't matter anymore," I said, forcing my voice to be void of emotion. I knew that I was going to get sorrowful looks from everyone in the room anyway, but I didn't want to add fuel to the fire.

"So why are you revealing this now?" asked Sai. He already knew the truth, but he was obviously confused about why I was telling everyone the few facts known from the investigation he was now heading.

"Nothing like that will ever happen again. I'm going to make sure of it, dattebayo," I said, maybe too forcefully. TenTen and Ino looked a little frightened for a second from the nearly growled statement.

I sighed and relaxed while ruffling my hair as a nervous habit.

"Basically, I wanted you all to be in the know about the reality of the situation. I'm having Sai look into the rest of Danzo's activities, and Shikamaru and his dad will be advising me on the situation. I'm going to bring it up at the Kage meeting later too, but what I'm really debating is whether or not I should make it known to the public."

Everyone looked around, some confused, until Choji spoke up.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"If it's made known that a top official made an ANBU kill his own family and then flee Konoha as a missing-nin, even if it was because of a coup d'état, everyone that worked for or with the Sandaime would be distrusted and his reputation would be tarnished in a way that could never recover," Shikamaru said, stepping in for me. I nodded, but I still had more to add.

"Also, Itachi's hope for taking on the mission was that the Uchiha could keep their honor and that he could protect his little brother. I already failed him on one count, so I'd rather not do it again," I said, staring into the table in front of me. I really didn't want to let him down totally, and the rest of the room sat in another painful quiet for a while.

"I believe that it should stay as a need-to-know basis. There is still much to be found from the investigation, but it will take a while longer. I will try to produce results as quickly as I can, and once I have solid evidence that Danzo was alone on this, then maybe it would be possible to reveal the truth to everyone in a way that does not tarnish the Uchiha reputation further," Sai said, finally breaking the silence. I looked around the room for reactions and several nods from everyone clenched the deal for me.

"Alright. I'll be counting on you Sai," I said, giving them a small smile. They nodded again. Then I turned to the rest of the room and smiled more broadly.

"Good! Then that's settled for now. One more thing, and then you're all free to go. I want to know if you guys have any ideas, debayo. Not just right now, but in the future too, if you think of something that might help strengthen Konoha or our relations with other villages, let me know. I'll be saying this later at the meeting with all the shinobi, and I know that I already have at least one stack of papers on my desk that's full of requests and suggestions, but I really want your opinions," I said, smiling at everyone. Everyone looked happy to be recognized and a few people went ahead and offered up their suggestions, but once everything seemed to be sorted out and I promised that I would talk to the people it concerned, I dismissed everyone. Then I headed out of the meeting room and headed to my office, deciding to launch my first attack on the paperwork already invading my office.

I only finished filling out the first couple papers granting people their new jounin statuses before Kakashi suddenly appeared in the room.

"So, why exactly is it that you had me go to that meeting?" He asked, leaning lazily against my desk as I continued filling out the paperwork. I knew all the paperwork would be monotonous, sure, but with all the huge tasks that I still had lying in front of me, I welcomed the simple work that still allowed for beneficial changes.

"Honestly, I didn't expect you to show up until, like, now. So if you keep this up, I'll write down the time that I actually need to see you, not three hours ahead of that time," I said, looking up at him with a little grin before turning back to my task.

"Well then, what do you need me for now?" he asked, more seriously this time, but I knew that his expression was indignant, like I didn't say something totally justified.

"How do you feel about ANBU?"

"Well, I've liked their gloves enough to keep wearing them all these years."

I looked up at him with a deadpan.

"You know what I mean, dattebayo."

"You want me to go back in? I'm not twenty anymore, you know. I may still have plenty of kick left in me, even more since my vision is back thanks to taking Obito's other eye from Tobi, but I don't know if I'll be as effective as I used to be," he said, looking at me seriously.

I smiled a little and stood in front of him. I pushed up his headband and gently ran my finger over the scar that covered his still-closed eye.

"I'm sure that I'm not the only one making my dad proud," I said softly.

Kakashi's dark eye widened and he pulled me into a hug.

I smiled and stayed like that for a while before I kissed his temple and pulled away, tugging his headband back down to its usual position.

"So, will you go back into ANBU for me?" I asked, back to business though I still smiled at him softly.

"You're not ordering me to rejoin?"

"I will never order someone into ANBU. If it weren't necessary, I wouldn't even have ANBU do anything but security. But as it is, this world still isn't safe enough for that. There are still Akatsuki-sympathizers and hideouts scattered across all the nations, and Orochimaru's hideouts and the people he experimented on are still out there. Not to mention regular missing-nin scattered everywhere. I probably won't be able to accomplish total peace in my lifetime, but there won't be any more war if I can help it," I said seriously, my eyes far away as I thought of all the problems that still plagued the world.

"I'll rejoin ANBU, then."

"You're sure?"

"If that's how I can best help you, then I'm positive," he said, kissing my cheek through his mask.

I smiled and nodded. It worried me to no end having him back in Black Ops, but I knew that he would be able to get things done. I just had to trust him to take care of himself while on missions. But that didn't mean that I wouldn't worry.

"Then you should probably go ahead to headquarters and get whatever gear you need. I want you to be in the shadows at the Kage meeting later, but don't bring your mask. You'll be there for advising, if necessary, since the other Kage trust you as much as they trust me, if not more."

Kakashi smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Don't sell yourself short. I'll see you at the meeting," he said before poofing away, leaving me with a smile as I sat back down to do some more paperwork, hoping to at least make all the promotions and Kakashi's return to ANBU official.

After filling out a lot of paperwork, including rejecting several bad requests and approving a few good ones, the Shika-Cho parts of the triad of both generations finally showed up to escort me to the Kage meeting.

"Ready, Naruto?" asked Shikaku. "Are you ready to address the Kage as their peer for the first time while convincing them to trust you with your plans?" was the real question, but I much preferred the shorter version.

I smiled nervously and nodded before heading to the formal meeting room, still in the Hokage tower. At the door of the meeting room stood Neji and Sai, ready to do their duties. I nodded at both, and Sai followed me in while Neji stayed and stood guard as the only visible guard in the area, but I knew that he'd assigned plenty of unnoticeable guards all around.

Inside, I took my seat at the circular table and smiled at all the Kage that had arrived just before me. After taking a deep breath, I started the meeting.

"Thanks for coming, everyone I hope your stay here has been comfortable so far," I said, surveying all the shinobi that the other Kage brought. I didn't limit the number of guards that each Kage could bring this time, nor did I refuse to allow them ANBU guards. However, everyone brought only one or two guards instead of several like I'd expected.

"Congratulations on becoming Hokage, Naruto. It's no surprise, but I'm glad that you have gotten the recognition you deserve," said Mei, smiling sweetly at me, her usual two guards standing behind her. I smiled in return.

"Thank you, Mei, However, this meeting isn't for patting myself on the back or to prove that I am one of your peers now. I asked you all to come to this meeting so that we can discuss the future of the newly-formed alliances between our nations. I do not want the bond that so many sacrificed themselves for to fade away. My hope as Hokage is to continue strengthening this alliance and to make all of our nations stronger and more prepared for new threats that are sure to arise," I said, looking at everyone in the room seriously, trying to make my intensions clear.

"Well said, Young Hokage, but why should this alliance endure? We no longer have any threats that are facing all of us, so why should the Land of Lightening work with Fire instead of strengthening our forces on our own?" asked A. I wasn't surprised at the questioning. I knew that either he or Kitsuchi, the recently appointed Tsuchikage, would be the first to challenge me.

"Strengthen your village on your own all you like, but together, we will always hold stronger. We learned that from the war, and continued cooperation will only strengthen our nations even more," I said calmly. My nerves were finally starting to die down. After all, convincing people to have faith in me was something that I was more than used to.

"Then how do you propose that we work together with no known threat looming, Hokage?" asked Kitsuchi, right on cue.

"I am founding a med-nin training school in Konoha, headed by one of Konohagakure's best medics, and I am sending my predecessor and her apprentice to Sunagakure to help start a similar program. You all know of Konohagakure's reputation for highly skilled med-nin, and you all witnessed the truth of that from not only this recent war, but previous ones as well. Though for the moment we don't have the resources to send teams to your villages and start programs there as well, I will be more than happy to accept both students and teachers once the program has fully started," I said, hoping that I was explaining well enough, but I knew that Shikaku or Shikamaru would step in for me if I messed something up.

"So you're willing to just give away the secrets to your reputation to us, just for the sake of preserving the alliance?" asked Mei, obviously surprised. Still, I could tell that she was interested in the idea.

"No, I'm willing to do this so that more of our shinobi can be saved. After fighting in the war together, we are no longer enemies or suspicious allies. We are comrades, and I want to protect all of my comrades as best I can. By sharing what were once Konoha's secret medical jutsu with your villages, the techniques can only improve and become more effective, and by having a program like the ones that we are just starting in every village, eventually we will have many more med-nin, and we will be able to place a shinobi with medical jutsu know-how on every high-ranking mission, which will cut death rates significantly. I don't remember the exact percentage, but every life will be worth it to me."

"Tsunade-sama suggested that it could be up to a sixty-percent decrease in lives lost on missions," Shikaku cut in for me. I nodded my thanks quickly before looking back at everyone else in the room.

"You're young enough to have not had to live through multiple wars. You haven't seen your own people be killed by those sitting across room. Will your elders be as willing to think the same way?" A challenged again.

"The most recent war began for the sake of protecting Killer B and me. I know that the circumstances changed to be for the protection of the world as we know it, but I still feel every single one of those deaths on my shoulders. And I will not let them be in vain. I have convinced more stubborn people to accept more difficult things. I will not be opposed on this within Konohagakure," I said with a small, knowing grin at A. I convinced him to let me fight in the war, I wasn't going to let him deter me from making sure that such a thing would never be necessary again.

A grunted stubbornly in response, but I knew that I had already begun to convince him.

"Well, the Land of Water will be happy to help your training program in any way we are able, Naruto. Of course, if Sunagakure would like additional assistance, we will aid there as well," Mei said, giving both Gaara and I a smile. I smiled in return and Gaara nodded, his expression minimally lighter, expressing his pleasure at hearing it in a way that would take a magnifying glass to notice. Still, I'd spent enough time with him now to figure it out. After seeing his face totally void of any expression and his body as cold as ice, noticing his emotions became easier and made me glad that I was able to save him, even if it wasn't in the way I had originally hoped.

"Can you assure the safety of those traveling here to study or teach medical jutsu?" asked Kitsuchi. Just by his line of questioning, I could tell that he wanted to agree, but I understood his concerns.

I glanced back at Sai and he immediately understood and disappeared for a moment as I turned back to Kitsuchi.

"I informed my Head of Security and asked him to start drafting a security system for the program," I said just before Sai reappeared behind me with Neji next to him.

"Huuga Neji is my new Head of Security, dattebayo. I have total confidence in his abilities and in his leadership. He is also in charge of the security for this meeting and the Chuunin Exams coming up. So you will be able to take the exams as a test of his abilities," I said as Neji stepped forward. His expression was carefully serious, but I could feel the pride in his aura at my confidence.

Neji bowed to his audience before speaking.

"I will protect your shinobi as dedicatedly as I will protect those from Konoha. If you have specific concerns or any advice, I will listen to them carefully. If you feel it necessary to have your own shinobi review my security plans, I will welcome having another opinion. I am more concerned with the safety of all shinobi under my protection than I am concerned about your approval," he said seriously.

"Well, you certainly have a group of youngsters leading your village now, Hokage," A said, scoffing a bit at the age of my new Head of Security.

"We may not all be your age, Raikage, but the previous generations have left it to us to lead this village, and we are making sure that the next generation will also be ready to step up when their time comes. That is the Will of Fire that has allowed to Fire Nation to grow strong," I said, staring A down. I was not going to stand for having those that I trusted relied upon to have their abilities questioned. They were the reason that I was able to become Hokage, and to distrust their abilities was to distrust mine.

A huffed again but backed down and I relaxed into my seat.

"I would like to have Kankuro review the plans for the training school between Suna and Konoha, Naruto, since he has experience," Gaara said, glancing at Kankuro for a moment before looking between Neji and me.

I looked over to Neji too. I'd left it to him, so I would leave this to him too.

Neji paused before bowing again.

"Your guidance will be appreciated," he said before stepping back again. Really, I was glad that Gaara spoke up. I knew that Neji could more than handle it by himself, but he with help he would be able to learn even faster, and help from another nation would be able to give a fresh perspective.

"I guess I have nothing left to argue. When will the program be ready?" asked the Tsuchikage.

"In Konoha, it will be prepared by the finals of the Chuunin exams coming up."

I was met with the same disbelieving silence that rang through my earlier meeting.

"Will you really be able to have it ready by then?" asked Mei.

"I was assured that it would, so I have no doubts. I will officially declare its opening at the finals, so I suggest that you all start thinking about how you will conduct the program in your own villages," I said looking around at the looks of surprise and disbelief on the faces in the room.

From there I was questioned more, but it wasn't anything that I hadn't expected, so finally I was able to change the discussion to explaining the situation of Danzo and Sai's investigations. Shikaku explained the concerns, and I stated that help from the other villages would be appreciated. For this, the Kage all agreed and stated that they would begin their own investigations and keep us informed about their own findings. Then I continued with one last thing that was recommended in the meeting I had earlier.

"Akimichi Choji suggested to me earlier that our academy students should have a field trip of sorts to the other villages every so often prior to their graduation from the Academy," I stated, looking around as Choji stepped forward from behind me.

"The students in the Academy right now didn't go to war with us and may have grown up with their parents or grandparents fighting in the previous war when we were enemies, not allies. The easiest way for bonds between two nations to strengthen over time is to have those who will one day be in power to become friends long before they are set to lead, like with Naruto and Gaara," Choji said after bowing.

"So we let some snot-nosed kids come to our country just to become all buddy-buddy with our own shinobi?"

"If the students gain rivals and friends before they even become genin, they will work harder to improve during the time that they don't see each other. Then, once they reach the Chuunin Exams, the skill level of the shinobi will be even higher because they won't just be competing against the embodiment of rumors of what shinobi of other villages are like. They will be competing with their friends and with people that they have already seen the skills of years before. It will be moving the teachings of textbooks into their own lives," said Shikamaru, who obviously backed up his best friend. I smiled slightly and nodded in agreement before looking back at the room.

Again, concerns arose and were debated, but eventually each leader consented and the meeting drew to a close.

"Well, thank you all for coming. I will have an escort prepared for you when you leave. Until then, enjoy your stay and if you have any concerns, don't hesitate to come see me, dattebayo," I said grinning at everyone. I was exhausted from the meeting but I wasn't going to let it show. I finally made it through my first meeting with the other Kage, and I was one step closer to the world that the Ero-senin hoped for.

I waved goodbye to everyone and headed back to my office before collapsing into my chair and staring out the window. It wasn't quite evening yet, but it already felt like a very long day. I planned to do some more paperwork until the sun set and then get some grub on the way back to my new home, but for just a while longer, all I wanted to do was sit there.

Shortly after I sat down though, Kakashi appeared in full ABNU attire minus the animal mask.

"You did a fine job. I think it went well," he said as he walked over and sat on a corner of my desk that wasn't covered in paperwork.

"Thanks, debayo," I said smiling tiredly up at him. He gave an eye-smile in return before looking serious again.

"So, I'm sure that sitting in on meetings wasn't the only reason that you have me rejoin Black Ops. What's my next mission?"

"Tomorrow, Kakashi. Tomorrow," I said before leaning forward and resting my head against the side of his leg. I really didn't want to give him any mission but to act as my personal guard, but I knew that he had skills that couldn't just be shelved. I still needed him to work for the sake of Konoha, no matter how much I needed him just for me.

The room was quiet then and he patted my head gently, running his fingers through my hair. Really, it was infuriating that he was so calm while I was at war with myself, but I tried to ignore it. He was always the type to seem calm, no matter what was flying through his head.

"You're worried about me being back in, aren't you?"

In response I fisted the material of his pant leg, but said nothing.

"I'll be okay, Naruto. You put me back in because you know that I'm good enough to still be there. And soon we will have a lot more med-nin, and since you'll be prioritizing them for teams with high-level missions, I'll have a little extra security. You won't be sending me to my death," he said, still stroking my hair. I cringed at my worst fear being verbalized, but I nodded slowly. He pulled down his mask before kissing my forehead quickly. Then he replaced the cloth and slid off the desk.

"Well, I'll leave you to your work. Your new house still needs groceries," he said smiling at me before disappearing. The guy didn't even give me time to argue that it should be _our_ new house.

I sighed, grumbling about stubborn people before turning back to my desk and working on what I knew would be an endless battle for a clear desk.

After a few hours of success in my fight against paper cuts, I finally got up and left for the night, heading home. At home, I was surprised to find a delicious-smelling dinner set out on the table. (It wasn't Ichiraku ramen, but it still smelled a hundred times better than anything Sakura could ever cook—not that I'd ever mention that to her, dattebayo.)

Then Kakashi appeared from the kitchen with a big bowl of fruit, probably meant for dessert.

I took off my shoes and walked in, eyeing all the awesome-looking food.

"What's all this for?" I asked, nearly drooling at all of it. For the second day in a row, I didn't eat lunch since I was so busy, so I was really hungry, and smelling all the food only made me hungrier.

"Well, since we didn't have any groceries yet, I didn't get to make you a congratulatory dinner last night," he said as he set the bowl down on the table. Then he walked over to me and kissed me for a few moments before pulling back and smiling at me. (The sight of him smiling without his mask was something that I still hadn't gotten used to yet, so I couldn't help but smile back every time I saw it.)

"Congratulations on becoming Hokage, Naruto. You'll far surpass your predecessors"

Then he gave me another quick kiss before pulling me to my seat and filling a plate for me.

"You know, I have a feeling that your eating habits are only going to get worse now that you're the Hokage," he said, apparently trying to chastise me for not eating lunch two days in a row, but he was still smiling, so it wasn't much of a scolding.

"Well, if you keep cooking and forcing me to eat vegetables, and I'll be healthier than ever, dattebayo!" I said grinning at him as I happily accepted the plate. Once he sat down with his own plate, we dug in and I raved about the deliciousness every few bites.

After I finished off my third helping, I was finally full and sighed contentedly.

"You can go ahead and take a bath. I'll clean this up since you cooked," I said smiling at him. He gave me a small smile back and headed to the bathroom as I got up and started piling up all the dishes into the sink.

Kakashi finished just before me and he stepped out in his towel, calling to me that the bathroom was all mine as he headed into the bedroom to get changed. I thanked him and finished putting the last few dishes away before heading into the bathroom myself, relaxing into the warm water as my mind started to wander.

Finally the water cooled and I sighed as I got out. Once I was dressed, I found Kakashi sitting out on the couch with a book and I sat down next to him, smiling.

"You know, I haven't seen you reading any of the Ero-senin's books lately. You didn't even pull it out while we were getting dinner with Iruka-sensei last night, dattebayo! Have you finally gotten tired of those boring things?" I asked, grinning at him. He looked back at me and rolled his eyes before turning back to his book and hiding most of his face in the process.

"Well, I haven't really had any reason to read it lately."

"You finally realized how interesting I am, huh?"

That earned a small chuckle, but he didn't look away from the strategy book currently in his hands.

"Well, it is because I'm with you, yes."

After another moment or two, something in my head clicked.

"Wa-wait a minute, deba! It's not because you—because I am like… because we do _that_—I'm not a perv, dattebayo!" I exclaimed, panicking a bit.

Then Kakashi actually burst out laughing and he finally set his book down his cheeks were a little red.

"Naruto," he said, placing his hands on my shoulders to try to keep me from flailing so much.

"I don't need to read them anymore because of you, yes, but not specifically for that reason," he said, giving a maskless eye-smile at my pout.

"I used those books as a barrier, something to keep me from getting close to everyone else. It made it so that I didn't need to date and get close to someone that way, and I used it to ignore people in normal situations too. But since I have you, I'm attached to you instead. Although yes, because of you I don't need those books for sexual purposes either. I do maintain, however, that those books were masterpieces," he said smiling at me, though his cheeks were even redder. I could feel my own face turning a little warm, but I smiled before tackling him with a hug.

"Well, I guess I'd better make sure that you don't have any interest in ever bringing those books back out, I said, grinning before I started kissing all the places that I knew he liked best.

"Let me help you, my Hokage," he said before he pulled me closer and kissed me.

I'm pretty sure that he planned it out so that I would have to fight a blush every time someone called me "Hokage" for the next few days.


	6. Chapter 6

Flash of Red and Black

Chapter VI

"It sounds like everything is going well for now, at least. Have the Kiri shinobi been of much help?" I asked, looking over the list of potential Konoha students and teachers for the training school.

"They've been a lot of help, actually. There may only be five of them, but they've already done a lot. They apparently even introduced themselves to the Academy students and got some more interest in the program!" Ino said, smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded. I wondered if Iruka would ask the shinobi from other villages to help out, and I was glad to know that he did as I suggested.

"Good to hear, dattebayo. What about the two from Iwa?"

"They seem a little skeptical, but it helps me make sure that my plans are solid, so even if it's annoying right now, it'll be worth it. They've also helped a lot with planning the greenhouse behind the school. They even said that they would try to get clearance to bring some herbs that only belong to the Land of Earth."

"That's great! Suna?"

"The three from Suna have been a huge help. They're willing to do anything I ask, and they already brought along what few medical herbs they could. They also catalogued all the poisons and antidotes known in Suna, so I've handed those over to Sakura to add to our own records. But they said that they will have to return to Suna once the exams start since they need to help out their own program there."

"Alright. That's fine. Before they go back, ask them to come see me. I want to thank them personally."

"I'll be sure to let them know. The two kunoichi from Kumo have been a lot of help too, but I think that they are more interested in catching your attention than they are in the training program," Ino said, frowning a bit. I laughed and nodded, asking her if there was anything else that she would need to get the program going within the month since the Chuunin Exams were starting next week.

"I could use some more man power to get the building actually built, but otherwise everything is more than on track to be ready by the finals."

"Alright. I can get you that. Thanks for keeping me updated," I said, dismissing her. Then I filled out some summons to meet with Sakura later before I headed out to check on the gennin that would be promoted soon.

Unsurprisingly, I found Lee radiating his usual youthful enthusiasm while Udon followed instructions much less eagerly.

"Hey guys! Training going well?" I asked once I was in range, grinning and waving at the pair.

"Naruto-kun! Training is most excellent! Udon-kun is a fast learner and though he lacks the same youthful energy that I encourage, he puts much effort into every task I give him!" Lee exclaimed. Loudly. But I was already used to him. I was more worried about Udon since he wasn't used to Lee's personality.

"Sounds good! How do you feel about it, Udon? Learning a lot?"

"Yeah. I don't really get some of the rules that he makes up, but I know that my taijutsu has improved and so has my timing for ninjutsu," he said, sniffing a bit, but he looked pretty confident. I was glad that it was paying off.

"Good! Now, I have a request of the two of you."

"Absolutely! Putting our training to work will only make us improve even more!"

"What is it, Naruto-niichan?"

"Well, I was hoping that you guys could help build the Konoha Medical Training School for the next few days. I know that the Chunnin Exam starts in eight days, but if you could spend the next six days helping out there before doing whatever you need to prepare for the exams at the last minute, I would really appreciate it, dattebayo. But I understand if you guys want to keep working. This isn't an order or anything, so don't feel like you have to do it," I said looking at the two of them.

"Of course, Naruto-kun! This can be even more training for Udon-kun. If the building isn't finished by the time the exams start, I will build the entire building myself!"

"Ah, that's really not necessary. I just want to finish it by the time the finals start, so you guys don't need to push yourselves that much. I'm going to ask your teammates to join you, Udon, so you may want to use the opportunity to brush up on last-minute teamwork training"

"Okay, Naruto-niichan. I'll do my best."

I smiled at him and nodded before I left them to it as I went to ask the others for help too. They all responded the similarly, but with less exuberance than Lee. I was glad that everyone seemed confident in their training. I was sure they would need it since the proctors that ran the exam when I took it were running it this time too, and I was sure that they wouldn't let passing be any easier.

Once I finished up asking for help with the school, I headed over to the Academy, deciding to make a surprise visit to see how everything was going there.

I walked into the building and was greeted by several teachers carrying materials to their offices, and I asked them about their classes and students before continuing to Iruka-sensei's room. But, since it was so nostalgic being in the Academy again, my old prankster side flared up and I couldn't help wanting to cause a little ruckus.

"Iruka-sensei! It's been a while since you've treated me to ramen, dattebayo! I'm totally going to pass the next gennin exam, so we have an early celebration dinner?" I asked, suddenly appearing on top of his desk during the middle of class in a henge of my 12-year-old self.

The whole classroom gasped in surprise at my sudden appearance, and Iruka was nearly yelled at me for disrupting class. But he caught himself just in time, remembering that I wasn't a little kid anymore. Once he figured it out, I grinned more and released the henge before hopping off his desk.

"Sorry about that, Iruka-sensei. I couldn't help myself," I said, scratching the back of my head as I smiled at him. He just sighed, exasperated, before quietly asking me not to do such things again. I just smiled at him before looking at the students in the classroom. They were all wide-eyed at suddenly seeing the Hokage of all people appear in the middle of class.

"Hey guys! Sorry about that. That was how I looked when I was your age, debayo. Anyway, I'm just going to sit in with you guys for a while, so keep paying attention to Iruka-sensei, okay?" I said, smiling at them before looking around and then taking a seat in the back of the room next to a kid that looked like he just woke up.

Iruka sighed again, but he seemed pleased that I told them to pay attention, even if I was the one causing distractions in the first place. He continued the lesson, one that I probably slept through when I was at the Academy, and I surveyed the classroom. Some of the kids were trying to not get caught while glancing back at me and others were taking notes furiously now, apparently trying to do what they were told (or trying to ignore my presence because it made them nervous. Either way.)

Then one kid raised his hand and Iruka called on him.

"Can we have the Hokage-sama show us an awesome jutsu? We probably won't get a chance like this again, after all," the kid said. His cheeks were red from nervousness and embarrassment, but he spoke confidently once he was called on. I smiled. The next generation would definitely be able to take on whatever problems arose as long as we took the time to prepare them.

Iruka glanced at me for a second before shaking his head. He was about to reject the idea when I cut in.

"It's fine, deba. But you all have to show me your best technique too if I'm showing you this. Got it? Also, I don't want you saying that you may not get a chance like this again. You guys and all your friends can come see me anytime. You all will be the ones running the village once I retire, and maybe one of you will be the next Hokage, in which case I'll be taking orders from you, dattebayo. So don't think that just because you're young now means that you can't come and see me anytime, alright?"

The whole class stared at me in awe before smiling and nodding. Some of them looked nervous, but I just smiled at them and headed to the front of the room again, forming a Rasengan.

"This is called the Rasengan. It's probably my favorite jutsu since it was invented by my father, the Yondaime and the Sanin Jiraiya taught it to me when I was only a little older than you guys," I said, smiling at the excited looks on everyone's faces. Then I turned it into the Rasen Shuriken and smiled at everyone more.

"This one is one of my most dangerous attacks wince when it goes off, even I get hurt if I'm too close," I said, smiling before letting it dissipate.

"So, now it's your turn! The person who asked goes first, so let's see it."

The kid nodded nervously before heading to the front of the room and produced a couple bunshin. I could tell that they weren't kage bunshin, but they were a lot better than what I could do at his age, and there were two of them. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Good! Much better than what I could do while I was at the Academy. Ask Iruka-sensei. I failed the gennin exam three times before I finally graduated because I couldn't even make one decent bunshin! You must have some pretty good chakra control for your age," I said, smiling at him as I made a mental note to add him to the list of potential med-nin students. He smiled back at me and each student went one by one, showing me what they could do. I complimented each of them and made a few suggestions here and there until everybody finished.

"Alright! Thank you guys! I may not be coming back again for a while since the Chuunin Exams are coming up, but keep up the great work! I want to see some even more awesome stuff next time I come, dattebayo!" I said with a grin at everyone as they all smiled back at me. Then I looked at Iruka and apologized for interrupting class before waving goodbye to everyone going back to my office just in time to see Kiba, Shino, and Hinata walking in.

"Guys! You're back! How was Suna? Baachan and Shizune seem alright there?" I asked as I waved them into the room and took my seat behind my desk.

"Suna was welcoming, and Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san seemed well when we left," Shino replied, as stiff as ever. Still, I smiled, glad to know they were well.

"Good, good. So did you have anything specific to report?"

"Well, Kankuro-san gave us this for you. He said that it was Suna's security plan for their training program and said that it might be helpful for Neji," Hinata said, handing me a sealed scroll.

"Great! Anything else?"

"We helped advertise the program at the Academy in Suna and went on errands for Tsunade and sometimes Gaara, but other than that it was a pretty dull trip," Kiba said, pouting slightly.

"Well you guys really helped out a lot. You'll get your pay at the desk downstairs on your way out. Be sure to rest up for a couple days, but once you're refreshed I'd like you to help out with building the school here until your next mission. I have Lee, TenTen, and Choji working helping out for the next few days, but the sooner it gets done, the better. Aside from that, you guys are free to go," I said smiling at them. Shino and Hinata filed out, but Kiba stayed behind.

"Was there something else?" I asked, confused.

"I want to join ANBU," he said, looking at me seriously.

"You won't be able to take Akamaru with you on most of your missions, you know, since he's too recognizable."

"I know that. He can still help you out here, though, when I'm out on missions."

"You're sure about this?"

"I want missions with more action, and you know I'm capable of doing more than being an escort. And I've matured, so I know that I won't act rashly on ANBU missions. I've been on a team with Shino long enough to know that caution is necessary," he said, trying to convince me.

"You don't need to tell me all that, Kiba, I already know. I just wanted to make sure that you knew what you're getting into, but since I know that you do, I'll fill out the papers. Take this and go to T&I. They'll take you to headquarters where you'll get your gear," I said, handing him a small, sealed scroll. He nodded and took it before heading out.

"Take care of yourself, Kiba," I called after him. People joining ANBU made me nervous, but I knew that he was right. He had skills that would be put to better use in Black Ops than on escort missions.

I sighed and wrote out a summons for Neji for the following day since I knew that he would need the scroll from Kankuro, and I also wanted to know how the security plan for the Chuunin Exam was going since things were going to get very busy, very quickly.

Once I finished the summons and the paperwork for Kiba, I went to work attacking the other stacks of paper on my desk. However, I wasn't able to concentrate on it for long because of worries about Kakashi's mission. He wouldn't be back for two more days at the soonest, and I couldn't help worrying. I sent him out two weeks earlier with his new ANBU team to infiltrate an old Orochimaru base. I'd assumed that the snake had moved on from his old bases, but I could never guarantee that he wouldn't decide to return for some reason. I gave the team orders to abort the mission immediately if the base seemed like it was still active, but I would still be concerned every moment that they weren't in Konoha, safe and sound.

Sighing, I got up from my desk and decided to go for a walk. Eventually, my feet led me to the new and improved Konoha Hospital. The building was just a bit bigger than before, and its floors were categorized by the severity of the injury, something that Sakura suggested to Tsunade after the Pein attack when the hospital had to be rebuilt. The most critical were on the bottom floor for ease of access, and the healthiest were at the top of the four-story building. It took a while after the war for the hospital to be in as good of shape as it was, but Tsunade finished it a few months before I took office.

While I was there, I figured that I would go ahead and see Sakura. My summons for her wasn't for a few more hours, but since I was already there I decided to go ahead and get that done.

"Are you busy?" I asked, knocking at the door frame of her office on the second floor.

"Naruto! No, things are pretty calm for right now. We've basically just been preparing for the Chuunin Exams," she said as she gestured for me to sit.

"Hopefully there won't be too many injuries this time. We have a lot more gennin coming this year than before, though, since more villages are willing to send their teams to Konoha now."

"That's why we've been preparing and getting a little extra practice in. But we'll be ready, I guarantee you that."

"I have no doubt. Ino told me that Suna gave us some medicinal herbs and poison and antidote catalogues, so that's probably keeping you busy too."

"Right. The herbs are ones that are native to the Land of Wind, so they are difficult to grow here, but it'll be nice to have some since they have a lot of applications. As for the catalogues, some of the poisons don't have antidotes listed, probably because they were made by Sasori or Chiyo-obaasama, so when I have time I've been working out the antidotes for those. It's a slow process, but I should have it done in a month or so as long as nothing major happens during the Chuunin Exams."

"You're the best, Sakura! But honestly, the reason I was planning on meeting with you later is because I want to send some useful medical supplies back with them too, and no one could be better to discuss that with than you," I said, giving her a smile. She smiled back, glad for the praise even if she didn't need it to know that it was true.

"Well, I can get you some herbs that are hard to find around Suna. That'll be easy enough. And I can get copies made of our own poison-antidote catalogues if you want."

"It'd be great if you would, but we can help them more than that. I mean, they gave us what they could, so the exchange won't be equal if we just give them what's easiest, right? We have most of the best med-nin ever known, so we have a lot more that we can give."

"Fair enough. How about some medical jutsu scrolls for their new training program? I can have copies made of ours, and then Konoha's medical jutsu will be taught in both programs, which could make exchanging students and teachers easier too."

"Yeah! Perfect. Can you have the copies made within a couple days, though? The Suna shinobi are apparently planning to leave before the Chuunin Exams start."

"Sure. I'll get them to you tomorrow morning just in case they need to leave sooner. Do you need anything else?"

"Nope, that's it. Thanks. Just take care!" I said, giving her a smile and wave before leaving.

Then I headed back to my office, now determined to not lose the battle against paperwork. As soon as I sat down to begin, though, a familiar feeling washed over me.

"Shit. Get me Shikamaru!" I shouted at the guard before creating four bunshin. I had them henge into ANBU and switch into Sage Mode before they immediately left, dashing out of the village. Shortly after they left, Shikamaru arrived, and I spoke before he could even get one word in.

"I sent a bunshin out with the ANBU squad investigating one of Orochimaru's old hideouts. Apparently it wasn't as inactive as we thought. The squad was attacked and my bunshin held them off while the others tried to escape, but I don't know if it held them off long enough. I just sent four more henged as ANBU to act as backup."

"How far were they from Konoha when they were attacked?"

"A day and a half."

"How long did your bunshin hold them off for?"

"A few hours. If it hadn't already been out there for two weeks, it could have been longer," I nearly growled, angry with myself for not putting more chakra into it.

"Did it take any of the attackers down?"

"Five of twenty. Injured six more, but they were still planning to follow the team. We recovered some encrypted data on some of Orochimaru's experiments and they didn't want it to get out," I said, cringing. My own bunshin disobeyed my orders, dattebayo! The mission was supposed to be abandoned when they discovered that it was still active two days ago. But instead they stayed and observed, and when they saw a chance to infiltrate, they took it, against my orders.

"Alright. The squad is a few hours ahead of their assailants, which means they're probably only a day away now. And you have another team of your bunshin heading out after them which, knowing you, will probably meet up with them in less than a day. So as long as they don't meet any more unexpected company, they should be in the clear. But, are you planning on sending out a bunshin with every ANBU squad from now on?"

"Since it ended up being a good thing that I did in this case, I probably will," I said, staring him down. Just because I was Hokage didn't mean that I was off active duty, dattebayo. I was in charge of protecting everyone, and I was damn well going to make sure that I was doing my job.

"Troublesome. Fine, you've still got the energy for it. Just remember that you can't use the same henge that you did for that one again, and you can't use techniques that make it obvious that it's you. So no Rasengan or Rasen Shuriken. Sage Mode is fine though since no one would be able to tell with your mask on."

I nodded and then he continued.

"Alright, so what was in the data? Could you tell anything despite the encryption?"

"Not much. Fox seemed to think that it was on Orochimaru's experiments, but we didn't have time to figure out more than that. And since the base had a tight security system around it that sent twenty stronger-than-usual, curse-marked thugs after us, I'd say it's pretty sensitive stuff, dattebayo."

Shikamaru nodded and called for one of the ANBU that was guarding me to head over to the intelligence department to tell them to be prepared for decryption. The guard left immediately after he was dismissed, and Shikamaru sighed once the guard was gone.

"I'll help with paperwork," Shikamaru said, sitting down in front of a large stack of papers that had accumulated in front of my desk. I nodded, silently thanking him. He could tell that I was shaken and wouldn't calm down until the team was back, but he probably figured that it was just because it was my first close-call with a mission that I ordered. That was part of it, of course, but the fact that Kakashi was part of that squad made it much more difficult to accept. It didn't help that Kakashi and the rest of the team narrowly escaped because Kakashi was too stubborn to leave a teammate behind until he realized that it was one of my bunshin.

I grit my teeth as I tried to focus on the paperwork that had slowly but steadily begun to overwhelm my office. I clearly underestimated how much paperwork I would be doing as Hokage, debayo.

Shikamaru had one of the guards bring us some food after a while, but I hardly had an appetite. I ate some, but much less than even he ate, and I continued doing paperwork, letting myself get lost in the monotonous activity instead of thinking about the ANBU team that was currently running for safety.

After a while, I noticed snoring in the room, and I saw that Shikamaru had fallen asleep next to the stack of papers that he had already cut in half. I smiled a little before continuing my work. I'd gone longer under worse conditions without sleep, so one night without it wouldn't hurt me too much.

Several more hours of paperwork later, one of my bunshin dissipated, letting me know that they found the chakra signatures of all three ANBU, about half a day away. Finally, I relaxed into the chair and took a deep breath. They were all safe. The mission was a success. I had some scolding to do, but I was glad that all went well. I woke Shikamaru and told him to go ahead and go home, letting him know what I had just learned. He yawned and headed out, but he gave me a small smile before leaving.

I collapsed back into my chair and stared out my window at the dark, sleeping village below. In a few more hours, the squad and my bunshin would be standing in front of me, and I knew that they would all be safe and sound. I felt the most relaxed I had since sending them out on the mission.

I smiled to myself and started into the paperwork again with a new vigor, silently declaring again that I wouldn't be outmatched by stacks of paper.

Finally, I felt some familiar chakra signatures at the gates, and I dismissed the guards around my office and set what I was working on to the side.

"Hokage-sama," one ANBU stated once he arrived, kneeling in front of me next to five other ANBU.

"Your fallen member already sent me a scroll with some of what happened. Good job for getting away, you three. I expect a full report later. For now, give the data to the intelligence department. They're already expecting you. Rest up. Dismissed."

Two of the three from the original team left and once they were gone, my bunshin dissipated.

"So, why is it that you decided to not abandon the mission like I ordered?"

Kakashi stood up and removed his mask. He looked tired.

"You already got that information from your bunshin. You know that that place was bustling because they were trying to move the information to another base. If we didn't trip the security, I would have ordered the team to follow them to the next base until you sent someone to relieve us," he said, his voice unapologetic. I stood and slammed my hands onto my desk.

"I gave you the _order_ to abort if that exact situation arose, dattebayo! If I hadn't sent my bunshin with you, someone on your squad would have died, and I know that you would have made sure that it was you!" I fumed. Really, weren't ANBU supposed to follow their _exact_ orders?

"I saw the opening, and I made the call as team leader. As it is, no one was even hurt and we managed to retrieve sensitive materials. However, I apologize for not following orders and endangering my team. It won't happen again," he said seriously. Gone was the lazy Kakashi that most were used to seeing. This was the Kakashi that had years and years of experience in the field and earned the reputation that he had.

"Damn straight it won't," I said, staring harshly at him for a few moments longer before finally sitting back down.

"Go get some rest. I want a report later about what happened between when my first bunshin was separated from you guys and when my backups arrived."

Kakashi nodded and just turned to leave before he apparently thought better of it and walked over to me and placed a kiss through his mask in my hair.

"Thanks for saving us. Sorry for worrying you," he said quietly before disappearing. I exhaled and slumped into my chair. I couldn't stay angry with him for very long at all. Stupid sly fox.

* * *

**So I have no idea how long I'll be able to maintain this whole daily update thing, but I'll keep trying to get updates out as quickly as possible! **


	7. Chapter 7

Flash of Red and Black

Chapter VII

It was much more fun to look for cheaters than it was to take the crazy-hard test, dattebayo. I had a henge as I sat there on the side of the room, of course, so no one in the room knew who I really was. So that only added to the entertainment of staring the genin down.

Since the proctors were all the same for the first Chuunin during my time as Hokage as they were during my own Chuunin Exam, I decided to sit in on it, but with a different point of view this time. That was one nice thing about having a rotating set of proctors. There was always a chance that you could sit in on the exact same series of tests but in a different way. Of course, not everyone could since the same group would only rotate in to proctor a test a few times, so if you took the test with one set of proctors, but it was the last time they were proctoring a test, you wouldn't be able to join into the same test with a different role. Still, I got lucky and was able to stare down a row of nervous genin while mentally chuckling the whole time. After twenty minutes, I finally managed to catch one poor kid from Kusa enough times to kick him and his team out. Still there were at least double the number of teams participating this time than there were when I took the exam, so even if we failed over half of them, there would be even more chuunin hopefuls left at the end of the first exam than there were when I participated.

After another half hour, with two-thirds of the teams left, Ibiki started the last question. Half of the room opted out of the final question, so by the time Anko came busting in, there was still one third of the original group left, which was much more than what was left after my first round.

I joined all the other shinobi in picking up the tests, but once the last of the genin had left, I let go of my henge, surprising everyone left in the room.

"Nice job on the first test, Ibiki! I don't care what anyone says, you have not lost your touch, dattebayo. I would have been freaking out just as much as last time," I said, grinning at him as I handed him the papers I'd collected. He laughed a bit and accepted them before I disappeared and reappeared at the site for the training school.

"Ino! It's looking pretty good!" I called as I walked over to her. Everyone was apparently taking a break from building, but it was looking more and more like a proper building every day.

"Hey, Naruto! Thanks. How are the genin looking? Anyone promising?" she asked. I may not have told the proctors that I would be sitting in on the test, but I did mention it to my friends since I knew they'd be curious. (And everyone knew that Ino would be the fastest way to spread information aside from sending out ANBU, so I just left it to her to spread the knowledge to everyone else.)

"Too early to tell yet, but there were more left this time than back when we took it. Then again, there were over twice as many teams from the start too. And Ibiki is just as scary as ever, dattebayo."

"What about Konohamaru's team? Did they make it through?"

"Of course! Who do you think they are?" I said, grinning. They hardly even flinched at Ibiki's threats which made me pretty proud of the group.

"Anyway, is there anything that I can help out with here? It'll be at least another four days before anyone shows up after getting through the newly re-created Forest of Death, so I've got plenty of time to help out here."

"Alright. We'll all get back to work then. You can help with the heavy-lifting," she said, smiling at me. I nodded, making about thirty clones, and we all got to work doing anything that Ino instructed and helping out the others where possible. But I and my clones left the greenhouse work to the medic-nin. I didn't know much about the herbs, and I didn't want to get a crash-course by accidently smelling something poisonous, debayo.

After a few hours, I hopped down from the roof and went up to Ino.

"Well, I've got a few stacks of paperwork left to do in my office, so I'd better get back to it. Use my clones as much as you need, though. These will last another couple days, so feel free to work them through the night too. The sooner this is all done, the better," I said, giving a smile before disappearing to my office to start on paperwork. After another hour or so, though, a knock came from my door. I called for them to come in, and I recognized the woman as the head of the intelligence department.

"Hokage-sama, we have finished translating the documents that you brought us last week. It was a code that we hadn't encountered before so it took us a while, but these are the results," she said, handing me several scrolls. I called an ANBU to send for Shikamaru again before I turned back to the serious woman in front of me.

"Well, do you have any opinions on the contents?" I asked as I began to examine the first scroll.

"The first few scrolls appear to be thorough observations and data on Orochimaru's experiments during his time in Konoha, and the others seem to be information of the same kind on similar experiments after he left. Some of the names may jump out at you, sir. In the later scrolls, there's mention of using the Shodaime's DNA and Uchiha Sharingan to recreate certain ocular jutsu."

I hid my surprise and nodded before dismissing her just as Shikamaru walked in. Once the door closed behind her, I turned to him.

"Please tell me you heard that."

"Just a bit, but it sounds like these scrolls have information on Danzo and his dealings with Orochimaru, maybe even after Orochimaru left the village."

I nodded before calling another ANBU to summon Sai. I continued looking over the scrolls and handed some to Shikamaru for him to look over too until Sai showed up.

"Sai, I want you and Shikamaru to review these scrolls that came from one of Orochimaru's hideouts. Shikamaru, you update Sai on the mission that led to getting the documents. Head to the Archive Library and start to work. I'm sending Shikaku to join you too since he will remember things surrounding when Orochimaru was forced to leave the village. I leave it to you three. Keep me updated," I said before dismissing the two and sending my orders to Shikaku.

I stared out the window for a while after they left and wondered what the Sanin could possibly be up to. After thinking on it for a while longer, though, I shook it off. He probably wasn't planning on crashing the Chuunin Exams again, but as long as he was still alive, I knew that he wouldn't be up to anything good. And I had my brightest people working on figuring out just that, so there was no need for me to try to reason out something beyond my reasoning abilities. Instead, I decided to get back to doing what I knew I could do, which in this case was paperwork. It seemed like there was constant ebb and flow of how much paper filled my office, but no matter what, the top of my desk was barely visible, if at all.

By the time the light coming in from behind me was dimming, Kakashi appeared in the room for the first time since he came back from his ANBU mission.

"I heard Konohamaru made it to the second stage."

"'Course he did! Who do you think he is?" I said, smiling up at him. I still felt a little awkward after yelling at him for the first time in what was really a very long time, but he seemed as relaxed as always. Kakashi gave his typical eye-smile.

"Well, since your kage bunshin are hard at work today, maybe you should get some rest so that you don't tire yourself out," he said, still smiling. I gave a little smile back and stood, ready to follow him home. I hadn't seen him at all since he came back from the mission. I wasn't too concerned since I figured that he was probably just sleeping it off at his apartment, but I did miss seeing him, even if I was busy too.

Once we got to my place, I could already tell that he'd planned it out. Again, I smelled some delicious food. I walked in and saw the Kakashi that was cooking disappear and the Kakashi that walked me back picked up what his bunshin was doing.

"It's almost done. You can go ahead and sit," he said as he resumed his work. I smiled and was about to do as he suggested, but instead I went over to him and hugged him from behind as he continued cooking.

"I'm going to keep sending bunshin out with all my ANBU teams, dattebayo," I said, and I felt him nod against the side of my head.

"I'm not going to let anyone know which one it is, though. And the henge will be different every time too." Again, he nodded.

"And I'm going to make sure that everyone gets home safely every time." Another nod.

"I know that I can trust you all with your job, but I can't keep myself from worrying unless I know that I have a way to help you all in case something doesn't go as planned… Or at least, I can't keep myself from going crazy with worry. I'll still worry no matter what, debayo," I said, mumbling against his shoulder towards the end as my face got warm.

Finally, Kakashi set down what was in his hands and turned around to hug me back.

"I know. I'm sorry for making you worry more than necessary. But I'm glad that you're working hard to make sure that we're all safe, even ANBU on missions."

"It's my job to keep everyone safe," I said, giving a little shrug, but he hugged me tighter, knowing that it was much more than that.

After a couple more moments like that, he let me go and told me to go sit again as he finished up cooking and handed me a plate. I dug in instantly, happy to have Kakashi's cooking again. If I had a choice between never eating Kakashi's cooking again but being able to eat Ichiraku every day for the rest of my life or the opposite, I would honestly have to choose Kakashi's food. (However, it would be one the most painful decisions ever, dattebayo.)

After another three helpings, I was totally stuffed. Once everything was cleaned up and we'd both taken a bath, we headed off to bed and I slept better than I had in a while.

oOo

On the morning of the fourth day of part two of the Chuunin Exam, I headed to the Jonin Standby Station to watch and wait for the first team to arrive at the tower. Everyone greeted me when I showed up, and I questioned them about their teams. After a few hours of learning about the strengths and weakness of each team and each genin, the first team arrived. I was surprised when it wasn't Konohamaru's team, but they showed up shortly after. I watched a few more teams arrive, but then I headed to the training school to check up on Ino's progress again

She was happy to see me and hopped down from where she was at on the roof, now nailing on the shingles. The building was close to being complete and it seemed that it mainly just had interior work to be done aside from the furnishings and other details. I was glad to know that all was going according to plan, and this time I left her another ten bunshin to help out before I let her get back to work. Then I headed to my office and summoned Sai, Shikaku, and Shikamaru to update me on their findings from the data from Orochimaru's hideout.

"Have you guys figured anything out?" I asked once they arrived in my office shortly after I summoned them.

"Well, as for Danzo, it seems that he helped keep the Sandaime in the dark about Orochimaru's experiments when he was still in Konoha. The data brought back from the recent mission suggests that in exchange for hiding it from the Sandaime by giving him a lab within Root, Danzo was able to take advantage of the experiments. So we were able to piece together something, but not much," said Shikaku with the other two nodding in agreement.

"Right, well, something is better than nothing. Keep at it. Anything on Orochimaru? Or where he might be headed?"

"Well, some of the data on the more recent versions of his experiments were incomplete, but that's probably because Sasuke took him down before he could be could finish. So now he may have been trying to move the data and everything at that base so that he could continue the experiments, or there's just something here that we haven't figured out yet since the security that surrounded obviously held a purpose," Shikamaru said, sounding frustrated to not be able to figure it out.

"However, some of the more recent data, though still before Sasuke worked with Akatsuki, has references to subjects and bases located in the Land of Waves and the Land of Water. So, if Orochimaru was moving out of the base here in the Land of Fire first, then maybe there is still some connected information left in those bases."

"Great work. I'll send another team out immediately. You all can go back to work, then. I'll let you know if anything comes up. Keep me informed," I said, dismissing them. I immediately summoned a team of three ANBU and of course added my own ANBU-henged bunshin. Once the team was assembled, I immediately gave out orders.

"Fox, Dog, Rabbit, Frog, you're going to the Land of Waves to sniff out Orochimaru's hide out. It may be active. If it is, sit tight and let me know. I'll send back up. You will trail the hostiles, but do not engage them. I want to know where Orochimaru's new hideouts are. Fox is team captain. You leave in three hours. Dismissed," I said. Again, I was nervous sending a team out, but it needed done. I shook the feeling off and assembled another team to perform the same mission in the Land of Water, but I also told them to expect back up from Kiri. Once they left, I sent our fastest bird with a message to Mei letting her know the basic of the situation and requested that a Kiri ANBU team join the one from Konoha for the mission. I knew that my team alone could handle it, especially with my bunshin with them, but another team would ease my worries some, not to mention it could help set a standard for the villages working together more often.

I sighed once the team left before getting up and disappearing to my house just in time to catch "Fox" packing up his gear.

"Was there something else?" He asked, pausing his actions to look at me in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Yeah," I said before walking over to him and pulling off both his masks.

"Be careful. If you decide to do something reckless, send Frog. And keep an eye on Dog. He's new," I said, staring at him intently.

"Got it."

Then I kissed him before hugging him a little too hard.

He hugged me back for a while, but eventually he stepped away.

"It'll be fine. I'll make sure of it. But I need to get ready, and you need to get back to work. I'll see you in a couple weeks," he said before giving me another kiss, but then he pulled his masks back on and returned to gathering his things.

"See you," I said before disappearing to my office again. Really, I wanted to go to a training ground and try to wear myself out that way since there were still several hours before the second part of the Chuunin Exam ended, but I knew that I couldn't risk exhausting myself when I had my clones out with the ANBU teams. I was already using more chakra than Shikamaru would approve of since I had those other ten clones still helping out with the training school. So, instead I decided to bury myself in paperwork for the next several hours until morning arrived again and I would be needed to congratulate everyone for making it through the second stage. Really, we were probably going to have another preliminary stage since there would be so many teams passing the exam. (Honestly, I was hoping there would be one. I was looking forward to seeing everyone's skills, especially the improvements in Konohamaru and his team, dattebayo.)

Finally, several hours after the ANBU teams left on their mission, Raido showed up.

"Rokudaime-sama, the last team arrived at the tower. Twelve teams successfully completed the second round. The other twenty four are being treated at the hospital. Most were simply knocked out for opening the scroll. The rest had minor injuries. Haruno-san already has a team of medic-nin assembled at the tower for the preliminaries, should you decide to have them."

"Let's go then! Also, Raido, you can drop 'sama' when you're talking to me, dattebayo. You were part of my dad's personal guard too, right? Let's get drinks sometime and you can tell me about him, okay?" I said, smiling at him before heading out, Raido following behind after giving a short nod.

"Everyone! Congratulations on making it this far. But before you can go any further, we're going to have to have a preliminary round since so many of you made it through. Genma, I leave it to you to explain," I said. Once Genma started explaining in the same way that I first heard back when I was a genin, I looked over the group. Most of them looked pretty tired since they only just emerged from the Forest of Death, but none of them took the chance to opt out of the preliminaries, which made me smile.

Once all the explaining was out of the way, I made my way up to the rafters with the rest of the group to make room for the two genin to battle. Between each match, I would speak to the different jonin-sensi around the room, but I was mostly interested in the matches, especially when Moegi came onto the floor. She and her teammates were better-rested than some of the other contestants since they arrived at the tower the day before, so she looked like she was in better shape than the girl from Kumo that she was fighting.

Even so, the Kumo girl put up a good fight. The match was mostly taijutsu, but once it became obvious that both genin were wearing down, Moegi pulled out a few shuriken from her pouch. I smiled then, knowing what she was probably going to do since she'd been taught by a weapons master for the last month, but I watched intently still, not wanting to miss it.

Moegi threw the shuriken and dashed in at her opponent immediately. The Kumo girl dodged and then readied herself for an attack, but by then it was already done. Moegi pulled on the wire that she'd attached to the shuriken and they returned in the direction they came, tangling the girl in the wires while also giving her several harsh cuts from the shuriken. When it was evident that she couldn't move anymore, Genma called the match in favor of Moegi and a medic-nin took away the Kumo girl to heal her up.

Moegi returned to the viewing area to watch the next match, and from across the room I gave her a nod and a small smile. Still, it was probably going to take more than that once the finals came around, and I planned to pair her up with TenTen and maybe even Hinata or Shino during that time so that they could polish her up even more for the next stage. But as it was, I would let her enjoy her current victory as I watched her sit down on the edge of the balcony so that she could still watch the matches while resting.

A few more matches went on before Udon's name came up for his fight. Again, I watched intently and was pleased that Udon's match also went well. It was mostly taijutsu, but he did use some ninjutsu, and even though the jutsu was weak, the timing was good enough to overwhelm his opponent. I smiled again when Udon won, and I could really tell that Lee was not only a splendid ninja, but also a splendid teacher.

Again, a lot of really great matches went on and then finally Konohamaru's name appeared for the final match of the preliminaries, and Konohamaru totally ready. Once he was on the floor, he immediately was in position and ready to go. The fight lasted a while with all ranges of techniques, but Konohamaru landed crippling blows on his opponent from Kiri throughout the fight, mainly with taijutsu, while Konohamaru was fast enough to just block or dodge well enough to avoid a bad blow. In the end, his opponent collapsed from exhaustion while he looked like he could go another round or two. Apparently Choji was going to make a great teacher someday too since Konohamaru's endurance and strength had obviously increased aside from having a higher level of taijutsu from a technique standpoint.

Once all the matches were finished, I congratulated all the winners again and let them know that the finals wouldn't be for another month so that they would have some time to rest up and work on some new skills. Once that was done and most of the teams had left, I went over to Ebisu and his team to personally congratulate them for passing.

"Great job, dattebayo. You really learned a lot in the past month, huh?" They all nodded in response, but were pretty tired out so they didn't say much.

"Well, you can work with TenTen, Lee, and Choji again if you want over the next month, but remember that the three of you will be opponents in the finals, so you might not want to fight each other too much. You'll probably want to have a few surprises after all."

They glanced at each other nervously before nodding again. I smiled and waved to all of them before disappearing to talk with the three that would be teaching them over the next month. After that, I attacked paperwork some more before finally feeling tired enough to go to bed, but my house still felt pretty empty without anyone else in such a big place.


	8. Chapter 8

Flash of Red and Black

Chapter VIII

"So, it's really done, huh?"

"Well, there are still some supplies that we need for the classrooms, but basically, yes, it's done."

"Great job, Ino. Thanks for doing this."

"No problem, Naruto. Besides, it was your plan and you were basically the one who built this place with all your bunshin anyway."

"No, I was just doing what I could to help you out since I'd be a total failure as a medic-nin, dattebayo. You'll be doing a lot for me by running this place. If I can ever help with anything, let me know."

We continued talking about the program for a while before I had her come back with me to my office while I summoned all the potential students and teachers to my office.

"You all should already know about the Konoha Medical Training School. Well, now everything is ready to go, and you all have been recommended to participate in the program as students or teachers. If you don't want to participate, that's fine, but you'll all be doing me a huge favor if you do this. Anyway, those who already are med-nin, please take a paper from Ino before you leave, and the rest of you take a paper from my desk. If you want to join the program, just fill out the paper and get it back to me by the end of the week. Classes start in two weeks. If you have questions, you can come see me or Ino any time."

From there, Ino and I passed out the papers. I was surprised when most of the shinobi went ahead and filled their papers out right then and immediately placed the form back onto my desk. At my surprised look, one of them spoke up.

"If this is how I can best serve you, Hokage-sama, then I don't need to think twice about it," said one med-nin as he placed his form on my desk. The others that were filling out their forms, both med-nin and future med-nin alike, nodded in agreement. I couldn't help grinning at all of them.

"Thanks you guys, really. For those of you that are going to be teaching medical jutsu at the school, I'm going to have you meet with Ino before classes start so that she can assign you your positions and give you an outline of the curriculum. If you've got any ideas, feel free to let either of us know. And thanks again, deba," I said, still grinning. I couldn't help it. Though I didn't expect much resistance in getting the program going, I also didn't expect everyone being so eager to help.

Eventually, almost everyone filled out their forms and left, but one kunoichi stayed after everyone else had left.

"Did you need something?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, Hokage-sama, but I just wondered if I could have you as an audience for a little bit. If you're busy, though, I understand," she said, placing her form on my desk on top of the others.

"Sure! No problem. Ino, you're free to go. I'll leave it to you to call a meeting for all the teachers," I said. She nodded before leaving and I turned back to the kunoichi in front of me.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. Sorry again to bother you."

"Don't worry about it. So what can I do for you?"

"Oh, no! You've already done plenty. I just really wanted to thank you for going to the academy a few weeks ago. You see, my son was the one who asked to see a jutsu of yours. I'm sorry if that caused you trouble, but since then he's been doing even better at the Academy, and when I asked him about it he said that it was because he and his friends want to become great shinobi like you so they can take care of the village too."

At that, I couldn't help grinning.

"So he was your kid, huh? No wonder he had good chakra control for someone his age. I was pretty surprised that he was able to make two good bunshin. Have you been teaching him?" I asked. She looked surprised that I remembered him, but smiled.

"He hasn't been interested in learning from me or his father until after you visited the Academy, but now he asks for extra lessons from us after school every day. Apparently his friends have been doing the same thing. I wasn't sure if he was going to stick with it, but he's been doing it every day for about two months now."

"Well do you mind if I come visit him now? Classes should be out by now, right? I've been planning on visiting the Academy again to see how much everyone's improved, but I think I'd learn more by watching him train with you guys, debayo," I said, smiling at her again.

"R-right now? Of course! You don't have to bother with this, though. I'm sure you're very busy," she asked, obviously surprised. I just grinned at her.

"It's fine as long as I'm not intruding. I'd like to prove that I meant what I said when I was at the Academy that day. I want everyone to come see me anytime. Paperwork gets boring, dattebayo, and I want to be able to help everyone anytime I can."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. You can follow me, then," she said, leaving the building. I followed and asked her about her son and his friends while we walked. After a while, we arrived at a nice little house towards the edge of the village and Hojo-san ushered me into the house, calling that she was home and had a guest with her. I snickered a little and took off my shoes before entering, smiling once her son appeared to welcome her home. When he saw me, though, he froze from surprise for a moment.

"Kyou! Greet our guest. He came specifically to see how you've been doing since he visited the Academy," she scolded softly. Immediately Kyou snapped out of his stupor and gave a really deep bow before righting himself.

"Welcome! Um, thanks for coming!" he said before looking around, seeming almost panicked. I grinned back at him before his mother spoke up.

"Kyou, you can go ahead to the back and start warming up. I'll be there in a little bit," she said before asking me to make myself at home. I smiled at her and followed Kyou to the yard while Hojo-san went to the kitchen. I watched Kyou warm up, and I could tell that he was nervous since he kept fumbling and tripping. I smiled before taking off my robe and stepping off the porch to join him in the yard.

"Mind if I join you? I'm a little stiff from sitting at my desk all day," I said, smiling at him. His eyes got big, but he nodded. Then I started running through the same Academy-style katas that he was doing, but more precisely. I continued watching him, but only through the corner of my vision, and I could tell that he was much less nervous with me not staring directly at him. I saw him glance over at me a few times as we ran through the routine, and I saw him adjust his positions to look more like mine occasionally. Just as we finished, Hojo-san came onto the porch with a tray of tea and snacks.

I smiled a greeting at her before looking down at Kyou.

"Nice job, Kyou-kun. Your angles are a little off sometimes, but you'll be able to fix that in no time, I'm sure," I said, smiling at him before sitting on the porch again, thanking Hojo-san for the tea.

After that, I watched them practice chakra control on the one little tree in their yard. Kyou was able to make it half way up the tree before having to jump off, which was pretty impressive to me since I had a heck of a time with that training when I was a genin. (Forget even trying it as an academy student, deba!)

Once they finished with that, they both joined me on the porch and I turned to Kyou.

"What kind of ninja do you want to be, Kyou-kun? Are you going to be a med-nin like your mom?" I asked, glancing at Hojo-san, but he made a contemplative face before looking back at me and answering.

"I don't really know. I haven't thought about it much. I don't know if I'm smart enough to make a good med-nin, but I'm good at chakra control, and I'm better than my friends at taijutsu," he said. He seemed much more relaxed around me than before which was nice, but he was still a little stiff.

"Is that so? Well, when you decide, just let me know. As long as you work hard enough, I'm sure you'll be just fine at anything, so it's just a matter of making up your mind. It sounds like you already have the right motivation to become a great shinobi someday," I said smiling at him, and he smiled back for a moment before looking a little confused and speaking up.

"What do you mean the 'right motivation,' Hokage-sama?"

"Your mom mentioned to me that you and your friends want to become a great shinobi so that you can take care of the village, right?" I asked, getting a nod from him in return.

"That's what I mean! Working hard to get stronger so that you can protect the things that are important to you, that's the 'right kind' of motivation because you're not getting stronger for yourself. You're getting stronger for the sake of what's precious to you, so the more precious things you have, the stronger you'll get," I said smiling at him. He smiled back and nodded. After that, I stayed to chat for a while longer, but then I left to get back to work. Before leaving though, I promised to visit again, sometime when Hojo-san's husband was there too so that I sould see Hojo's training with him. They both seemed glad that I wanted to come back and they thanked me for visiting.

Once I was at my office, though, I felt a feeling wash over me again, one that I had been dreading. Instantly, I sent out another squad of ANBU-henged bunshin and I called another ANBU team to my office.

"I need you to get to the Land of Waves as quickly as possible. I had a team trailing some people transporting information from one of Orochimaru's old bases to another location. They were detected. I already have a team sent to back them up, but I want you four to pick up where that team left off. As soon as you know where Orochimaru's subordinates are taking the information, return to Konoha. Leave as soon as possible. Dismissed."

As soon as they left, I let myself collapse onto my desk, silently cursing. Because the team was caught at the base in the Land of Fire, apparently the sanin's subordinates were expecting company this time, and thanks to that, my bunshin had to engage double the number of super-curse-marked thugs. The team was able to escape and may have been able to swipe some more information from the base in the chaos that my bunshin created (according to Fox's orders) after they were detected, but in order to make sure that everyone on the team could get away safely, my bunshin had to blow its cover. It released the henge to conserve a little more chakra, and then let loose a single Rasen Shuriken to take out those attacking the team before going into the base and destroying half of it to attract the attention of all the enemies in the area while the team infiltrated, grabbed what they could, and got out, heading back to Konoha. They had plenty of time to escape, so I knew that they would be fine this time, but I wanted to have my other bunshin to meet up with them just in case. Plus my bunshin could hold the position and escort the new ANBU team back to the base to resume trailing the snake's minions. Really, I didn't like sending a new team back into the exact same position, but I knew that it could be the only chance we would get to find where the sanin was hiding, so I couldn't just ignore it. I could, however, take extra precautions in the form of having an extra team of bunshin with them.

Still, I wanted to make sure that I really had all my bases covered, so I summoned Shikamaru and let him know what happened. He seemed to agree with the plan, but told me to immediately send word of it to Kiri to make sure that they would be prepared too, just in case the same thing would happen there. I agreed and notified the head of the intelligence department to send a message.

"You sure that you're alright, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked once everything was done.

"Yeah. Thanks. I'll be fine once they get back. They should be two days away by now, tops," I said, giving him a tired smile. Shikamaru nodded and turned to leave, knowing that I wasn't going to confide in him more than that. But he stopped just before he was out of the room.

"You might want to spend the day at the Academy tomorrow. It seems that everyone's scores started going up after you paid Iruka's class a surprise visit a while back. Sounds like some of the classes have started a competition for who could get the best scores so that you would choose to visit their class next," he said, giving me a little smile before leaving. I smiled a little too, glad that Shikamaru gave me something to do to keep my mind occupied. Of course, class wasn't going to start for another twelve hours, so until then I had to occupy myself with something else. But instead of the usual paperwork, I decided to go through the files of all the Academy students, trying to learn something about all of them.

Twelve hours passed quickly while reading through all the files, so once I finished I went over to the Academy. I spent some time in each of the classrooms before asking everyone to join me out on the training yard.

"Alright everyone, just studying in the classroom can get boring, but I still want to see what all of you have learned. So, today instead of being in the classroom, I want you all to spar with me, but not one-on-one. You're all going to come at me at once, got it? But only use taijutsu. I don't want you guys to accidently hurt each other, alright? Also if you can land a hit on me, I'll treat you to Ichiraku Ramen. Sound good?"

All the students nodded and immediately readied themselves while I just stood there and looked around.

"Begin!" I called and immediately I started dodging blows. The students were coming from all directions, but after a couple hours, they were worn out and none of them had landed a single hit so I called an end to it.

"Alright, guys, that's it. I need to get back to work soon. All of you have better form than I expected, but when you're fighting someone stronger than you, you have to cooperate with those around you. None of you can take me on right now alone, but if you guys would have tried to work together some more, you might have landed a hit or two, and then I would be buying all of you a bowl of ramen. Now I have to go, but come and see me anytime. Also, I'll be back again, so work hard for next time, okay?" I said, smiling at everyone before heading back to my office.

"Looks like you've been busy, Naruto," said a familiar voice as I walked into my office.

"Baachan, Shizune! You're back! How was Suna? Did you guys get the justu scrolls and everything from here in time?" I asked grinning at the busty woman and her assistant.

"Suna was in pretty good shape and the scrolls are already being used. We personally trained some of the more experienced medic-nin in Konoha medical jutsu, so at least a few will be able to teach the jutsu to others themselves," Tsunade-baachan said, smiling at me.

"Good. I guess things were pretty quick to set up there since you didn't have to create a program from scratch," I said as I pulled some chairs over for the two women.

"Right, but Kirigakure sent a few med-nin to Sunagakure too, so that only helped," Shizune said, smiling.

"That's great! I'm glad that Gaara took Mei up on her offer. All the shinobi that helped us out here already returned, but they helped a lot here too, dattebayo."

"I'm sure they did. And I see that you've been causing a ruckus at the Academy," Baachan said, giving me a teasing look.

"So you saw that when you were coming in, huh?" I said, giving a sheepish grin, scratching the back of my head.

"It was pretty hard to miss, Naruto-kun"

"Yeah, but I think it'll help. I visited Iruka-sensei a while ago and talked a little, and since then pretty much all the students have been working harder. And Shikamaru said that there's even a competition between some of the classes to see who can get the best scores so that I'll be more likely to visit them," I said, grinning.

Shizune glanced at Tsunade, surprised, but Baachan just smiled at me.

"If anyone can make the impossible happen, Naruto, it's you," she said. I grinned, a little embarrassed, back at her.

"Well anyway, you guys are free to rest. It'll be a while before I can help the other villages with starting up programs, so if you guys can just help out at the training school here when you have time, I'd appreciate it. Classes start in two weeks, but you may want to talk with Ino to know more about it."

"It's ready to begin already?" asked Shizune, surprised again.

"Yup, but feel free to go there and talk to Ino if you want to see it for yourself. It's pretty impressive, really. She's done a great job, and Neji is totally prepared too."

Again, Shizune stayed surprised, but Baachan just smiled like she knew it all along.

"Well, we'll talk to her tomorrow, then. Be sure to get some rest, Naruto. And good job on nearly keeping up with all the paperwork."

I grinned and waved goodbye to the two women before starting more paperwork. I had at least another sixteen hours to kill before The ANBU teams would be back, and at least another seventeen hours before I would be able to sleep. So I approved all the forms that the jonin-level medic-nin and genin- and chuunin-level medic-nin hopefuls turned in the day before and arranged to have a meeting the day before the third stage of the Chuunin Exam with all Neji and all those acting as security during the tournament. But since that wasn't enough paperwork to pass the time, I continued on other things and sent a note to Ino about the school and some suggestions for the day after the end of the Chuunin Exam.

Finally, I felt some familiar chakra entering the village, and I sighed with relief before summoning the head of intelligence and Shikamaru. Soon after, three ANBU-masked figures appeared in front of my desk and Shikamaru appeared next to my desk.

"Report."

"After you bunshin separated from us to cause the distraction I ordered, we took some blood samples of one curse-marked individual that your bunshin killed and we sealed the body of another into this scroll," Fox stated, handing over the materials. I nodded, and Shikamaru immediately called in another ANBU to take both to Sakura as Fox continued.

"Then we infiltrated part of the base that remained lightly guarded despite your bunshin luring most enemies towards the explosion. We took down all enemies in the area and sealed away what we could in these," he said handing me a few scrolls.

"The green scrolls contain all the documents we could find. The rest contain what looked like potions for experiments. As soon as we sealed everything we could in a five-minute time frame, we escaped and met up with your relief team a little under a day ago. We relayed what we could to them about the base's location and the trail from it," Fox finished as Shikamaru handed the scrolls filled with documents off to the head of intelligence that had just arrived.

"Thank you. Good work. I'm sorry for not expecting them to be more prepared. If I had, I would have sent another team with you from the start," I said as my fists white-knuckled behind the stacks of paper on my desk.

"Hokage-sama, you did all you could in the circumstances," Rabbit said.

"Rabbit is right. Your bunshin saved us, but we should have been more prepared ourselves. We won't mess up next time," Dog cut in.

"Regardless, good job. Rest up for a few days. Dismissed," I said before the three disappeared. Then I turned to Shikamaru who had already dismissed the head of intelligence.

"I should have seen that coming. You have enough on your plate. I'm here to predict things like that," he said before I could get a word it.

"It's fine. What's done is done, and they made the mission into a success anyway. Nothing has happened to my Bunshin in the Land of Water yet either, so everything is probably going well there."

"Just let me know once the documents are decrypted. I'll let Sai know. And I'll ask Shizune-san and Tsunade-sama to stop by the hospital to see Sakura, so you can go ahead and go home and get some sleep. You look like hell," Shikamaru said before walking out, giving a little wave. I sighed. I knew he was probably right. Not sleeping from stress and worry could do that to a person, so I followed his advice.

At home, I found Kakashi on the couch, still in ANBU gear other than the mask on the ground next to him. He had one arm tossed over his eyes and I went ahead to the bathroom to grab a medical kit that Sakura gave me ages ago. Then I sat on the floor next to the couch and rolled up Kakashi's sleeves, disinfecting the scratches and covering them. I could tell that he was awake, but he was obviously too tired to even flinch.

Once I finished with his arms, I inspected the rest of him to see if his clothes were torn anywhere else, but I didn't notice anything so I rolled his sleeves back down. As soon as I finished, though he tossed an arm over my shoulders and pulled me to him, kissing me.

"You were worrying."

"You were fighting."

"You haven't slept in days."

"I've been busy."

"You can't do this every time I'm on a mission."

"Even before I became Hokage, I've been doing whatever the hell I want, dattebayo," I said, getting frustrated, but he smiled at me.

"Fair enough. But you need to sleep more, Naruto."

"I can't."

"Because you still have those nightmares?" he asked softly, running his thumb across my cheek.

"If you aren't here, I can't sleep," I said, dodging the question, but it didn't matter. He was a master of looking "underneath the underneath" after all. (Not that it was necessary. I didn't even have to look in a mirror to know that I would look like Gaara if I went another night without sleep, deba.)

"Well, if I'm here I might as well be with you," he said, kissing my forehead, but I was confused, and apparently it was obvious since he smiled and stifled a laugh as he continued.

"Does the offer still stand for me to move in?" he asked, and I couldn't help grinning. The next few hours served as my answer.


	9. Chapter 9

Flash of Red and Black

Chapter IX

"I'm sure you are all more than prepared to make sure everyone is safe during the finals tomorrow, but I wanted to speak to all of you today anyway. To be honest, I'm pretty nervous about tomorrow since it's the first big event in Konohagakure since I've taken office, dattebayo. And as you all know, I'll be even busier since the Konoha Medical Training School opens in two days, but what some of you may not know is that we will be admitting students from other nations to our training school and to gain interest from the other nations, we'll have an open house of sorts the on its opening day. I'm going to be announcing all this officially at the Chuunin Exam, but I thought it best to let all of you know first. I'm relying on you to not only keep Konohagakure no Sato safe, but I also trust you to keep every person from every nation within our village gates safe. I know that it's a big task, but I know that you all will do well. If there's anything I can do to help any of you over these next few days, anything at all, let me know," I said before giving a bow. The room was silent, but once I straightened I saw all the ANBU had dropped to one knee at once, and all the jonin followed suit. Even Neji turned to do his own graceful bow.

I scratched the back of my head and smiled at everyone awkwardly, nor really sure about what to do from there, but thankfully Neji took over for me and gave some other last-minute reminders before dismissing everyone.

"Ah, thanks for letting me do that, Neji," I said smiling at him.

"Of course. But can I ask you something, Naruto?"

"Sure, anything."

"You've been seeing Kakashi?" he asked, though to anyone's ears that would have sounded like a statement, dattebayo.

"Ah… yeah," I replied, confused about why he decided to bring it up right then, and I couldn't keep my face from warming some.

"Ino saw him moving in his things. Word has been spreading."

"Word always spreads with her in the mix."

"I just want to make sure that this is okay for everyone to know with the Chuunin Exams tomorrow."

"Whaddya mean?"

"If enemies learn about the relationship, they will try to take advantage of it, and though I am confident in my security system, these next couple of days will be vulnerable ones for Konoha."

"Got it, but Kakashi can take care of himself. I didn't have him go back into ANBU for nothing."

"I just felt it necessary to point that out. But there's also the matter of how the other Kage may view it."

"The Raikage and Tsuchikage are going to put up resistance at every turn no matter what, debayo. Even so, I don't think that they can really be that against the Hokage being in a relationship with someone they respect just as much."

"Understood. Sorry to get into your personal business," he said, looking a little embarrassed himself.

"It's your job. Good luck tomorrow," I said, giving him a smile before leaving. I still had some more work to do before the third stage started, so I headed over to the training school.

"Ino! Is everything ready?" I asked once I finally found her in the building.

"Oh, hey Naruto! We should be ready. How's everything looking for the finals?"

"Great, deba! I just met with Neji, so everything's ready there. I just can't wait to see how it turns out," I said grinning at her.

"Ah, so is Kakashi-sensei on security?" she asked, pretending to be casually setting out some papers.

"Yup. But I'm pretty sure that's not what you want to ask, right, Ino?" I said, sitting down at the desk in front of her, grinning up at her. I wasn't angry over the rumors, but I couldn't help being a straightforward person. I always had been after all.

"W-well, since you mention it. Are you and Kakashi... well, um…you know," she said, fidgeting with the papers. Apparently, just because I'd always been straightforward didn't mean that everyone was used to it.

"Yeah, we are," I said, still smiling at her, though I couldn't help trying to gauge her reaction a little.

"R-really? Well… I won't tell anyone if you—"

"C'mon, Ino. People are already talking about it, and we both know that you're as bad with staying quiet as I am," I said, teasing a little before getting up. "Anyway, I just wanted to check up on you to see if there was anything that I could do for you, but it seems like you've got it under control."

"Ah, right. Thanks, Naruto," she said, giving me a sheepish smile before I waved and left. With that, I knew that it would be only a matter of time before everyone was totally positive about Kakashi moving in with me, but I didn't care. If I was really being honest, I'd been looking forward to it 'cause I could brag to everyone that I was with the coolest shinobi ever (aside from myself, of course. But it would be pretty hard to date myself).

From there I went back to my office to prepare for the next day. There was a lot that was about to happen in the next couple days, and I needed to be totally prepared.

oOo

"Welcome, everyone! I'm glad that everyone came! I want to thank the other Kage for being here today to watch the exams, and I want you all to enjoy your time here! Now, Raido, I leave it to you," I said before sitting back down between Mei and Gaara.

From there, the contest began. There would be nine matches just for the first round, but each one was a good show. I was impressed with those that went up against Konohamaru's team, especially when Udon went up against a girl from Kiri that was in the team that beat them to the tower. Udon ended up losing, but it was the first time I'd seen him fight so hard without giving up. Eventually, it was just a matter of not having enough chakra to pull off one last ninjutsu attack. He still tried, but he ended up collapsing without the attack coming to anything, which was lucky for the girl because she was obviously too tired to even be able to attempt to dodge another attack. Obviously, she ended up losing in the next round rather quickly since she could hardly even stand. Konohamaru's power ended up taking her down after only three punches in the next round. As for Moegi, she was smart enough to outwit everyone and ended up winning, though she looked like she could take the next week off by the time the exams ended.

Once it was over, I jumped down to the arena to congratulate Moegi personally.

"Everyone! We have our winner! Moegi of Konohagakure no Sato!" I shouted to the crowd, raising her tired arm to the crowd. She smiled at the cheers despite how tired she was and even waved some, but I could tell she was totally exhausted.

"Great job, Moegi. Go ahead to the rest area. Sakura will take care of you from there, but be sure to expect a visit from TenTen. I'm sure she's just as proud as I am," I said, smiling at her. She smiled back, her face turning a little redder than it already was, but she nodded and left, waving at the crowd a little more as she left. Then I turned my attention back to the crowd.

"That concludes the Chuunin Exams! Thank you all for coming to cheer for the participants, but I have a few things to say before you all leave. As some of you may know, the Konoha Medical Training School officially opens the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow, though, there will be an open house for anyone interested in either attending or teaching at the school. This is not restricted to those from Konoha. Anyone from any nation and any village may participate! If you want to hear more about it, please go to the school tomorrow. Thanks again for supporting the competitors! I look forward to the next exam!" I called, grinning at everyone in the crowd before jumping back up to my earlier seat.

"Thank you all again for coming. I'll see you at the meeting later tonight. If you want to see me before then, though, you're more than welcome," I said, smiling at the other Kage.

"For my part, there is one thing."

"What is it, Raikage?"

"You should learn to control the rumors in your village, little Kage."

"I'll keep that in mind, but if it's true, I can't really call it a rumor," I said, giving him a grin, though my eyes were totally serious as I looked back at him. He fell into a shocked silence and I turned to the other Kage.

"Well, if there's nothing else—"

"You're actually in a relationship with Hatake Kakashi?" asked Mei, surprise on her face evident. I just turned a smile on her too.

"I am. Is there something wrong, Mizukage?"

"N-no, nothing. Just—"

"Hatake Kakashi is a crucial part of the strength of Konohagakure. Are you able to send him on the missions that he is qualified for?" asked Gaara. I straightened and let my face fall back to serious neutrality, eyeing all the Kage before replying.

"The strength of Konohagakure no Sato will not waver, and neither will I. Kakashi specifically, he has rejoined ANBU Black Ops. His missions will be a topic of discussion for the meeting later," I said, appraising the reactions of all the Kage. It seemed that they had all moved passed their surprise, but their posture seemed to stiffen as I looked at each of them, but then I blinked and they all relaxed again and I grinned.

"Now, I have some things to do. Again, if there is anything else you would like to discuss before the meeting tonight, please don't hesitate to see me. Please give my compliments to the gennin who participated. I really was thoroughly impressed by their skills," I said, giving them all one last grin before heading to the hospital to check on Sakura and the participants.

"Sakura! Do you have a minute?"

"Naruto! Sure! What's going on?"

"I just wanted to check on everyone. No one was injured too badly, right?"

"Right. A few have broken bones, but overall everyone will recover in a few weeks. I heard Moegi won?"

"Yup! TenTen really did some awesome work with her, and she's as smart as you were at her age too. She's going to become a really great kunoichi."

"You sound pretty proud of her," she said, smiling at me.

"'Course I am! But it's not just her. I'm really proud of everyone. They've all been doing their best and have really been helping me out," I said, smiling while staring off into space, thinking about all the hard work that everyone's been doing. I snapped out of it after a moment or two, though, just in time to catch a smile on Sakura's face.

"It's no more than how hard you've been working, Naruto. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I wanted to thank you for that report this morning since I know you've been busy, but also I was wondering if you'd be free enough to stop by the training school tomorrow for the open house? If you've got your hands full already, then don't worry about it."

"Sure! I haven't really been able to check it out yet, so why not?"

"Great, deba! Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, I've got everything under control here. I guess I'll see you at the open house tomorrow?"

"Yeah, as long as nothing else comes up. Thanks again. See you around!" I said, giving her a grin as I headed out of her office.

"Later, Naruto. Oh, and congratulations!" she called behind me. I glanced back at her and saw a teasing grin on her face. I smiled back before leaving with a little wave.

From there, I went around to the hospital rooms of all the contestants, chatting with them all for just a little while and giving them a few tips when I thought of something. I couldn't spend much time with them, but I wanted to talk to them, even if it was only for a little while. They all seemed surprised and nervous when I walked into their rooms, but they got over it by the time I left each of them. I saved Udon and Konohamaru's room for last, but they grinned tiredly when they saw me walk in.

"Great job, guys! You've both really improved a lot. Once you guys recover, I want you to come see me in my office, dattebayo. I have some paperwork that you guys will have to sign," I said, grinning at them. Some of their energy seemed to come back when I said that because their smiles seemed a little less tired when they glanced at each other.

"Anyway, I'll leave you guys to rest up. I'll have more to say once you've recovered, but for now take it easy, alright? Both of you have definitely earned a break," I said smiling at them before getting up and leaving again, finally heading to my office. I didn't have much time left for the meeting with the Kage, and I still had some work to do before that.

Once I arrived at my office, Neji appeared in front of me, ready to report. I just nodded for him to go ahead as I sat down.

"So far there have been no incidents. I have twenty guards stationed for the meeting tonight, aside from those who are coming with you. We are prepared for tomorrow, and everyone has been informed of the plan for security for the training school. We won't let you down, Naruto." I smiled at him and nodded.

"I've never been worried about that, Neji. But I would like you to discuss the plans with Kankuro after the meeting, if you don't mind. Another perspective won't hurt, and you might give him some ideas for security in Suna."

"I'll welcome his experience."

"Good. Thank you. Is there anything else?"

"I stationed a few extra ANBU in the hospital to make sure that nothing happens to any of the participants while they recover. Otherwise, everything is as planned."

"Great. I'll leave you to it, then," I said, dismissing him. He nodded and left, leaving me to my work. Not long after he left, the current generation of Ino-Shika-Cho appeared in my office.

"Ready?"

The three nodded and I headed to the meeting, trying to mentally prepare myself for the questioning that the Kage would surely put me through.

"Good evening!" I said, smiling as I walked into the room. The Tsuchikage hadn't arrived yet, but the other room occupants returned the greeting.

"My genin told me that you paid them all a visit, Naruto-kun," said Mei. I smiled a little sheepishly and nodded.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind. They all worked hard, so I wanted to personally thank them for participating."

"One of my genin mentioned that you explained the kage bunshin technique to him," said the Raikage, staring at me with something that looked like suspicion. I kept my sheepish smile and scratched the back of my head as I replied.

"I just gave out some tips where I could. I didn't let anyone try it right then, of course, since they were all already exhausted, but I figured that I could try to help a little."

"You're willing to help to the point that you explain the basics of teaching your signature technique to a genin from another village?" asked the Tsuchikage as he walked in. Mei and Gaara eyed me with barely-contained surprise, and I was pretty sure that Ino and Choji held the same look behind me. (I heard Shikamaru snicker, so I knew that he wasn't so much surprised as he wanted to make fun of me for doing something so, well, like me.)

"As I've said before, Tsuchikage, even if your genin are from another village, they are our comrades none the less, and I want to help the next generation to be prepared to take over once their time comes," I said, my face serious again as I stared him down. He gave a small nod after a moment and then I smiled.

"Well, now that everyone's here, how about we get started, huh?"

I left it to Ino to discuss the open house and training program. There were plenty of questions, of course, but Ino took them all on herself, not even giving me the chance to stick up for her. I had to suppress a smile at that. I was glad that she was proud of the program and so willing to defend it, even if it meant keeping her cool while parrying with the questions of the Kage. She did a great job and I was glad to see that even A and Kitsuchi seemed interested in the program once she'd finished.

"Right. Now for the investigations of Danzo. As you all know, I've been doing serious investigations into his dealings before his death, and it seems that there were strong connections between himself and Orochimaru," I said before Shikamaru stepped forward.

"Thanks to our ANBU teams, we have managed to retrieve data of Orochimaru's experiments from his old bases. However, some of the bases appear to be temporarily active. Orochimaru seems to be having his subordinates move the information elsewhere, and just a few days ago an ANBU team working with another team from Kirigakure reported that a new base has been discovered in what was formerly the Land of Whirlpools," Shikamaru said, holding a report in his hand as he listed off the main points. Other than Mei and myself, the whole room stilled at the news. However, Shikamaru continued his report unperturbed.

"Because of its proximity, we have already notified the Land of Waves and sent extra patrols, especially since our ANBU discovered an old base there that was being cleared out too. A team is still trailing the materials that are being transported elsewhere. Also, since the Land of Hot Water and the Land of Frost have remained more or less abandoned since the war, there is potential that Orochimaru has several more new hideouts in the area, which could pose serious problems since we still don't know how far Akatsuki's networks burrowed beneath the battlefields and Orochimaru or other threats could take advantage of that," Shikamaru said, looking up from the report to see if there were any questions at that point.

"Have there been any sightings of Orochimaru?" asked Mei.

"No reported sightings since the war," Shikamaru responded quickly. He knew the report inside and out, I was sure, based on the slight frown, I could tell that he was frustrated that he didn't have it totally figured out yet, and I couldn't blame him. I was just as on-edge about it all, if not more.

"You mentioned retrieving data?" asked Gaara after a few moments of thoughtful silence.

"Right. From the base in the Land of Waves we acquired heavily encrypted data about some of Orochimaru's experiments while he was in Konohagakure and his continuation of those experiments before he was temporarily deceased before the war. The experiments seemed to involve the eyes of the Uchiha and the Shodaime Hokage's DNA for the sake of recreating the ocular jutsu of the Uchiha and strengthening it. Also, when infiltrating the bases, some of our teams had run-ins with Orochimaru's followers and they had strengthened versions of the curse mark that was once on Uchiha Sasuke. One team brought back a body of one of the individuals and a blood sample of another which has been analyzed by our head medical ninja. A copy of her report is in front of each of you. We also retrieved various concoctions, assumed to have been used for some of the experiments. The formulas are still being analyzed. Just this morning we finished decrypting the rest of the data from experiments gathered from the Land of Waves. According to the report, there are references to old bases in the Land of Sound and near Takigakure," Shikamaru finished. He stepped back and flipped the report folder shut, and I looked around the room, waiting for their appraisals.

"So these curse marks have been strengthened since the war?"

"That's how it seems. But since he is gathering the data from his previous experiments, I think that it's safe to say that Orochimaru is trying to make the curse mark even stronger," I replied to Mei, waiting for more questions.

"I assume you're sending teams out to investigate the bases?"asked Kitsuchi.

"As soon as this meeting is over," I nodded. "If any of you want to send a team to join ours, I will welcome the help."

"Konoha can't handle traking down its missing-nin by itself, huh?"

"We can more than handle this situation on our own, Raikage. However, you will be able to get information more quickly if you have your own teams join us," I said evenly, not falling for A's taunt.

"Kirigakure will join you in the Land of Whirlpools since the proximity is concerning. I will send word of my orders to my best ANBU team tonight."

"Thank you, Mizukage," I said, returning Mei's smile.

"Iwagakure will join you in the search near Takigakure," Kitsuchi said. I was a little surprised that he agreed so readily to join, but since Taki shared a border with the Land of Earth, it wasn't entirely unexpected.

"Thank you, Tsuchikage," I said giving him a small smile and a short nod. I could see the Raigake shift uncomfortably for a moment before speaking up.

"Fine. Kumo will help in the Land of Whirlpools and search through the Land of Hot Water for more activity."

I gave a little smile and a nod, ready to continue, but then Gaara spoke up.

"I will send three of Suna's best ANBU teams to Konohakagure. You may use them where you see fit. They will still send reports to Sunagakure, but they shall be under your command for the foreseeable future."

The whole room sat there in shock for a moment, not believing that one Kage really just gave another command over his forces, even if it was only three teams, during a time of relative peace. Even I hadn't expected Gaara to speak up since none of the bases that we'd discovered at that point were very close to the Land of Wind, but I recovered quickly and grinned at my friend.

"Thank you, Gaara. I'll make sure they stay safe," I replied, getting a small nod and a look that was a softer version of "Well, duh" from Gaara, though most others in the room probably weren't able to tell.

Slowly, everyone else recovered from their shock and general mission plans were discussed before the meeting was adjourned and I returned to my office. Ino and Choji returned home, but Shikamaru accompanied me as I summoned five ANBU teams, a bunshin of mine with each. I sent two teams to the Land of Whirlpools, ordering them to stay silent and observe the base there. Two other teams were sent to sweep the Land of Hot Water and the Land of Frost. And the last was sent to search near Taki.

"You leave this time tomorrow. Be ready by then. Dismissed," I said once I'd finished giving orders. Instantly, all twenty ANBU disappeared from the room and I turned to Shikamaru, waiting for him to say whatever had been on his mind the since the meeting with the other kage began.

"Whatever that snake is doing, it isn't good, Naruto."

"Even I know that much, dattebayo," I said, but I wasn't angry. I was just waiting for him to say what was really on his mind. He stayed silent for another moment or two, but then he sighed.

"You of all people should know about the reputation of the Uzumaki Clan's longevity, and we both know how obsessed with immortality that guy is. And now he has a base in the Land of Whirpools," he said, staring hard at me before sighing heavily again. "I haven't figured out his plan yet, but I already know that I don't like it. Just… Make sure that security doesn't get lax, Naruto."

I gave him a little smile and nodded before speaking. "Right. If you want, tell Neji everything. He's smarter than me, so he'll probably follow your train of thought better and be able to help you figure out whatever it is that you're missing. He's probably done talking with Kankuro by now too"

Shikamaru gave nodded and left, but he was still obviously concerned with whatever it was that was bothering him. Once he was gone I sighed and sunk down into my chair before a familiar chakra appeared in the room.

"You're not sending me on this one?"

"Shikamaru has a bad feeling, and honestly I do too, dattebayo. I need you on standby in case something goes wrong," I said looking over as Fox perched himself on my desk. Then I sighed again and looked up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" he asked, setting his gloved hand on my cheek gently. I looked at him again before reaching over and pulling off his ANBU mask.

"I know that I can rely on Shikamaru to figure this all out, but I wish I was smarter. Maybe then I could be of more use," I said quietly, fiddling with the hard mask in my hand.

"Naruto, everyone has total confidence that you are the right person for this job. You are already doing more to maintain and even improve this current peace than anyone else ever could, but don't try to take this all on by yourself. We're all here to help you, not the other way around even though you make it seem like that most of the time. Got it?"

I gave a little smile.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Good. Now, you haven't eaten all day. I'll make you something once we get home, okay? No place is going to be open this late." I nodded and followed him home. Dinner was great and I crawled into bed right after, totally exhausted and knowing that the next day would be just as exhausting.

* * *

**Updates are going to slow down a bit again since my classes have started, but my goal is to get them up weekly. Also, I know that this one doesn't have much fluff but be prepared for tons of it next time. And if you have any suggestions for the story, let me know! I'm curious about what you guys want to read. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Flash of Red and Black

Chapter X

"_Orochimaru! I'm not letting you slip away this time!" I yelled, charging at him, Rasengan in hand next to all my other clones. _

_ "Oh?" he said as he dodged attack after attack. "Really, you've been alive more than two years longer than him and you still haven't caught up to Sasuke's strength. Pretty pathetic, don't you think?" he said as he slipped out of the way of each attack. "You have no right to be Hokage," he said, suddenly right in front of me, and instantly I knew that it was over. Strangely, the pain that I'd expected never came and all I saw was a mess of black, red and silver in front of me._

_ "Sorry, Naruto. I can't save you from this pain either," he said before coughing up blood and collapsing against me. _

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Naruto! What's wrong?"

I choked on my own scream when I heard his voice and looked around frantically in the dark until I felt the covers next to me shift and his hand rested on my shoulder.

"Naruto. It's alright," he said softly, gently pulling me to him just as I noticed the tears that had already been streaming down my face for what was probably a while now.

"It's been a while since this has happened, huh?" he asked, his voice just as soft.

I just shrugged, not trusting my voice yet. It's true that it had been a long time since I'd had a nightmare while Kakashi was next to me, but every time he was gone on a mission, I would have a nightmare every time I tried to sleep, without fail.

"What was it this time?"

I just shook my head.

"Sasuke?"

I shook my head again.

"What then?"

"You," I said, pausing to cough a little. My voice was rough from crying in my sleep and screaming. "I was useless against Orochimaru. You protected me," I said, pushing my head into his shoulder a little bit.

"That won't happen, Naruto. We'll bring him down, and no one will get hurt. I know that you won't let it happen."

I nodded and relaxed a little more the longer I sat there. After a few quiet moments though, I sighed and got up. I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep again for a while, so I decided to go ahead and get ready for the day. Kakashi followed suit despite my protests.

"It's fine, Naruto. I have guard duties in a few hours anyway."

I just sighed a little and apologized for waking him up before getting ready for the day. Just as I was about to head out, though, he stopped me, grabbing my hand just before I could open the door.

"Do you have any meetings tonight?"

"None yet. Why?"

"Try to keep it clear, then. I'll meet you in your office at seven," he said, wearing a sly smile before giving me a quick kiss. Then he went back to getting ready and I glared at him for a moment before leaving. Was I just a fox magnet or what? Annoying tricky people, deba.

"Good morning, Hokage-sama!" said a familiar little voice just before I walked into the training school.

"Kyou-kun! What are you doing here so early?" I asked, smiling at the young shinobi in front of me.

"I'm helping my mom and Yamanaka-san get ready for the open house today," he said, grinning up at me. I smiled back, giving an approving nod until a kid standing on one side of him gave him a nudge.

"Oh! Um, these are my friends. Yori and Naoki. They're both in a different class from me, but we all live close together," Kyou said, smiling up at me. I looked at the other two boys and remembered their faces from the free-for-all at the academy not long ago.

"Nice to meet you both. I've heard that you have been getting extra training from your parents after school too," I said, smiling at them. They looked at each other before nodding a little shyly at me.

"Good! I'd like to sit in on your practices sometime. I already watched Kyou-kun a while ago," I said, still smiling at them both, hoping to break them out of being so reserved around me. I remembered that they were both more hesitant about attacking when I was at the Academy too.

"I-is that really okay? I mean, I'm sure you're busy, Hokage-sama," Yori said. He was a little short for his age and had hair that would remind me of Sai's if it was a little longer, but his eyes were a normal brown color.

"I just said it was, didn't I? And I've already told you guys that you can come visit me in my office anytime, right?" I said, still smiling at the two.

"But we're not even genin! And—" Naoki started, but I cut him off.

"Listen, deba. You all have the potential to become great shinobi one day, and my job is to made sure that you get there. So don't say that you're only Academy students. You are Academy students at Konohagakure no Sato and in the future you will be the shinobi that Konoha will rely upon. Got it?" I said seriously, looking each of them individually. They sat there silently for a moment, but then they nodded slowly.

"Good! Now, how about we go see what we can do to help Hojo-san and Ino, okay?" I said, smiling at them again. Once they all nodded, smiling back at me a little, we headed inside.

"Hojo-san, Ino! We're here to help, so make good use of us," I said, grinning at the two as a few other med-nin walked in and out of the room, moving materials about to make sure that enough fliers and applications would be available in each room.

"Hokage-sama! It's nice to see you again."

"Naruto, you're early!"

I grinned at the two and nodded before setting the boys to work helping the other med-nin dashing about.

"Are you going to address everyone when they come, Hokage-sama?"

"Ah, I don't really think that I'm the one for that job. Don't you think, Ino?" I asked, grinning at her.

"Wh-what? I can't! I mean, I haven't prepared a speech or anything!"

"C'mon, Ino. You were great at the meeting last night. You know how this place is going to work better than anyone, and I know that you're as proud of it as I am of you," I said, smiling meaningfully at her. She looked a little surprised and her cheeks darkened slightly, but then she nodded slowly.

"I guess I can say something, if you think it's for the best."

I grinned at her before glancing at Hojo-san. She nodded too when Ino looked to her. Then Ino smiled back and nodded, looking more confident. Confidence definitely suited her better than nervousness.

"Good. Now, what can I do to help get everything ready? Anything? It starts in a couple hours, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. If you would set up the baskets for filled-out applications, that would help. I don't know how many people will immediately fill the applications out, but after what happened in your office, I figured that we should be prepared for it."

"Sure! Anything else?"

"Just talk to people when you can. Everyone has really been looking forward to showing you what has come of your idea," she said, smiling at me. I grinned back.

"Will do."

"I'll come with you, Hokage-sama," Hojo-san said, picking up a couple trays for papers as I picked up the rest. I nodded and left the room, glancing back just for a second to se Ino smile as she looked around the room. I was glad that she was proud of the school. I knew that she would be great at her job.

As I walked around, I would chat with Hojo-san some about her son and his friends, apparently they were all still improving and practicing after school, but she mentioned their timid natures too. I was sure that they would get over that though, especially once they realized just how strong they could really become. She seemed surprised that I was so confident in them, but I could tell that she was pleased that I thought so highly of her son and his friends.

I also talked to the other med-nin that were walking about, and after I finished putting the paper trays in each room I helped some of them carry papers to their respective rooms. They all seemed a little flustered at first when I started talking to them, but they calmed down quickly enough. Some of them also had children in the classes that I visited in the academy, and they all mentioned their rising scores. I laughed a little, surprised that a few academy visits could have such an effect, but if a visit or two really was all it took to raise everyone's scores, then I was happy to keep visiting.

Soon though, people began arriving to look at the new school and Ino ushered them all into the largest seminar room to speak.

"Well, first of all thank you all for coming to the open house of the Konoha Medical Training School. I really look forward to running this program, and I invite you all to ask as many questions and look around to your hearts' content today. Basically, this school is set up so that students graduate in two years. Anyone who has graduated from the Academy of their respective village can apply, so we will accept anyone from genin to Kage as students," she said, smiling a little when the crowd chuckled. "There will be med-nin in each classroom to discuss the curriculum in more detail with you, and there are applications and fliers with more information in each room too. Now, please enjoy yourselves!" She said, grinning at the crowd. I stood once most of the room had started to file out and thanked her for the speech before I left to wander around the classrooms myself.

I didn't understand half of the training that the med-nin were explaining, but I was glad to see that those interested were paying attention. I wandered for a while before I saw Sakura doing demonstrations in one training room. I smiled and watched and waited for her to finish and for the crowd to file out and head into the next room before I approached her.

"Did Tsunade really teach you by trying to bring fish back to life?" I asked, grinning at her before looking at the fish now swimming around in the tank next to her.

"Yup! I used to think it was pretty gross, but I got used to it once I started to get good at it," she said, laughing a little. I smiled and nodded, chatting with her a while longer until another crowd had formed in the room. Then I left her to it and continued wandering around. The open house was still going strong by the time I had looked in at all the classrooms, and I saw that some rooms had run out of applications while the paper collection trays were piled high. I couldn't help grinning at the sight and I knew that once the open house was over, I'd have to congratulate Ino again. But since I'd filled my use there for the moment, I went ahead and left, heading to my office while summoning three soon-to-be chuunin.

"Have you three recovered yet?"

"Ready to go anytime, Naruto-niichan," Moegi said, smiling at me. I grinned and nodded. I knew that it had only been one day and they were probably still tired, but I was glad that they wanted to work still.

"Moegi! Udon! Konohamaru!"

"Yes, sir!" they replied in unison.

"If the three of you are prepared to take on the responsibilities of becoming chuunin, sign these papers," I said, gesturing to the three papers with each of their pictures on my desk. Immediately, they each stepped forward and signed before returning to their earlier positions.

"Then, I hereby name all three of you chuunin of Konohagakure no Sato! Congratulations!" I said, stamping the official seal onto each of the papers before grinning up at them. Konohamaru gave an enthusiastic yell, jumping into the air for a moment as Moegi and Udon both grinned back at me.

"Now, I know that you're all good to get to work, but I want you guys to rest up a little bit. You've basically been working nonstop for over two months now, and I want to make sure you're all fully recovered. Also, you can get your chuunin vests downstairs. Congrats again, guys. Great work."

They all nodded, still smiling back at me before heading out, each of them with an almost-skip in their step.

Once they were gone, I headed to the Academy and waited just a few minutes until the classes let out for the day. I greeted everyone that walked out until I saw the three that I was waiting for.

"Kyou-kun! Yori-kun! Naoki-kun!" I called, waving the three over.

"Do you need something, Hokage-sama?" Naoki asked. He was the same height as Yori, but they couldn't look more different with Naoki's light-brown, course hair and stout stature.

"Well, I'm free for a few hours, so I thought that I could watch you guys train with your parents if you don't mind."

"O-of course!" Yori said instantly, smiling a little even though he still looked nervous. Naoki nodded too, but Kyou-kun looked at me a little sideways.

"Well, my mom is still at the open house and my dad's on a mission, so I can't really—"

"How about I train with you today, then?" I asked, grinning at him. He flushed a little, but nodded furiously. I wanted to laugh when his friends looked at him a little enviously, but I smiled anyway.

"Good. You guys can lead the way then," I said before they nodded and headed towards their homes on the edge of the village. Yori and Naoki's houses were right next to each other, but Kyou's was only a few houses down, so I quickly realized where they were heading. Once there, I watched them all go through their warm-up and I chatted with their parents, all of us together at Yori's house. His mother brought out tea and snacks for everyone, but soon the real training began. Yori and Naoki practiced the tree-walking exercise and though they weren't quite at the same level as Kyou, I was still impressed with how far they could reach in one go. With Kyou, we did tree-walking for a little bit as well and I called out pointers to the three of them as I saw it, but there wasn't much that I could really tell them since they had already advanced pretty well.

So after a while, I had them all spar, Yori and Naoki partnered with their fathers while I partnered up with Kyou. I could tell that Kyou was telling the truth when he said that he was better at sparring than his friends, but there was still a lot of work that needed to be done for all three of them. So I called out tips to all of them as we went, and occasionally instead of attacking I would nudge Kyou's positions into better alignment. I knew that they all still had another year left at the academy, but that didn't mean that I couldn't help out now.

After a while longer, though, I took my leave and headed back to the training school since the open house had finally ended.

"Hey, Ino! Great work. If those baskets are any sign, I'd say you've done a great job today," I said, grinning at her. She grinned back, obviously tired but still filled with excitement.

"Thanks! I can't believe it went so well! But anyway, what can I do for you?"

"I'm just here to help carry all the applications back to my office to go over…But I'm really not looking forward to all this paperwork, deba," I said, mumbling at the end. Ino snickered a little before grabbing up a stack of papers and heading to my office. I grabbed a stack from another room and followed along with several others. Really, all the papers could've made a stack as tall as me, dattebayo!

Once all the paper was filling my office, I got down to work and let Ino and the other med-nin go home for the day, thanking them for all their work. I was really glad that it had gone together well. I started approving what applications I could, but I couldn't approve them all since the ones from other countries had to be approved by both the Kage from the other village and pass the security clearance that Neji outlined, so I made a stack of applications that had to go through that process, but I was glad that there would be so many people that would start attending classes the next week.

By the time I'd gotten a fourth of the way through the stack of applications from Konoha, Kakashi appeared in my office. He looked bewildered for a moment by all the stacks and stacks of papers, but his face went back to its usual neutrality quickly.

"The new school has got your hands full, huh?"

"Yeah. Looks like it, debayo."

"Can you still take the rest of the night off?" he asked, eyeing all the papers everywhere.

"Yup! I'll just be doing this all day tomorrow," I said smiling up at him before standing. "So what are we doing?"

"Maa, you'll see," he said, giving me an eye-smile that was more aggravating than usual, but I grinned anyway. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door, out of the building and across the village, holding my hand the whole way. I could feel a little heat in my cheeks, but I didn't care.

"Kakashiiii, where are we going?" I asked after we'd been walking for fifteen minutes. I really had no idea where we were headed, but I knew that we were getting farther and farther from Ichiraku.

"Just a little farther," he said. I sighed but continued going along anyway, not minding that much. Eventually, though Kakashi stopped and nudged me forward into a clearing that I hadn't ever seen before.

"Wha…"

"Maa, I asked Tenzo for a little help here," Kakashi said, slipping his mask off, and I could just barely make out the color in his cheeks despite the darkness. I grinned and looked around some more. There was a waterfall with a sizable pond at its base and even a blanket spread out with food covering it and even from a distance, I could smell the wonderfulness that was Ichiraku.

"You are definitely the greatest shinobi ever," I said, grinning at him.

"Something like that, yeah," he said, grinning before kissing me for a moment. He pulled away much too soon, but led me to the food. "Eat up!" he said, smiling at me before he sat down and handed me a bowl. That was all I needed before digging in happily, but for once I didn't eat as fast as I could manage. Instead, I talked about the school between bites and told him about how great Ino would be at her job. He smiled and agreed and we kept talking about all sorts of things, taking our time eating. After my third bowl, though, and his second, we were both stuffed.

"How does a swim sound?" Kakashi asked, looking at me lazily while lounging on the blanket. I smiled.

"I'll beat you to getting in," I said, grinning at him. He cocked an eyebrow but smiled back and in an instant we were both stripping to our underwear and dashing to the pond, immediately jumping in. we ended up hitting the water at the same time, but I totally could've beaten him if I really wanted, dattebayo. What surprised me, though, was that the water was actually pretty warm for the time of year.

"How'd you make it be this warm?" I asked once we both surfaced again.

"I might have asked Mei for a little help before she left to return to Kiri," he said, his voice neutral as always, but I could see his cheeks redden a bit again. I grinned and walked over to him.

"This is really awesome!" I said before kissing him.

"Maa, I figured the occasion was worth a little effort," he said once I pulled back, but he kept his arms wrapped around me. I looked at him, a little confused and his cheeks reddened a little more and this time he didn't keep eye contact.

"Well, I don't normally care to do anything on my birthday, but since you've been bust I decided that I could kidnap you for a few hours," he said, only glancing at me.

"What! No way! I'm the one that's supposed to do this sort of thing for you on your—" I started to exclaim, but he cut me off with a kiss.

"I'm just using my birthday as an excuse to spend time with you. I don't normally like doing anything for my birthday," he said looking straight at me, though I could still see the red in his cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess most old people are like that," I said, grinning before dunking underwater and swimming away from him. I didn't get far, though, before I felt a hand wrap around my ankle.

"Hey, you, I'm not that old!" he nearly wined once I was above water again.

"Whatever you say, Jiji." I grinned before slipping from his grasp and dashing away again.

"You!" was all I heard before going underwater to swim away again. Still, it wasn't long before he caught me again.

"You should respect your elders more," he said, trying to give me a stern look, but I could see the smile in his visible eye. I grinned and started laughing, and he joined in soon after.

"You're just as much a troublemaker as always."

"A new title can't change my personality, dattebayo. Don't be surprised if you see my own face painted once it's put up on that mountain," I said, grinning at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Only you…" he muttered and I just grinned more.

"Well, you're the one that fell for the kid who hit you in the head with an eraser the first time he met you."

"Maa, maybe I'm a masochist?" I burst out laughing at that and he cracked a grin too.

After a while I stopped laughing though and we both just swam around lazily in the water, enjoying the company.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

He looked at me, a little confused, but I just shook my head and smiled. Really, there was too much to thank him for that I couldn't even be put into words. He smiled back and stepped over to hug me.

"Thank you too, then."

I smiled and pulled back just a little.

"And happy birthday," I said before kissing him and putting to use all the things that I'd learned from him in the past couple of years, plus a few things that I learned while having to edit the Ero-senin's books. His books had finally proven their worth to me.

* * *

**As I said, fluff. So much fluff in this chapter. The next chapter will get back to more plot and action, but I'll try to work some fluff in sometimes. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	11. Chapter 11

Flash of Red and Black

Chapter XI

"Listen up! In teams of four, you will sweep the area detailed in your mission orders and map out any secret passages remaining from the war. Any and all information available in the area is to be sealed and sent back immediately. If any enemies are discovered, take them out. Those with presumed to be part of Orochimaru's experiments are to have their bodies sealed and sent back. Until we know more about the new curse marks, don't risk trying to capture them. Leave within the hour. Dismissed!"

Instantly, ten teams consisting of mostly jonin dashed away to prepare for their mission. I couldn't risk sending any more ANBU than were already out since I needed the remaining teams and the Suna ANBU around for backup. In the two weeks since I sent teams out after the Kage meeting, reports from the squads had been flying into my office. All of them described how certain curse-marked individuals would enter into one of Orochimaru's bases in one area, and would leave the base miles and miles away where another ANBU team was posted. However, no one ever left the base in the Land of Whirlpools, only entering. But the most concerning thing was a report giving the descriptions of three individuals entering the base in the Land of Whirlpools. The descriptions matched Taka's members perfectly.

"Naruto. Let's get back inside."

"Right," I said, giving Shikamaru a little nod before heading back into my office. "Call Sai and Neji. And get Moegi and Udon."

Shikamaru instantly sent out the orders and then joined me in my office.

"Shouldn't we call Shizune or Tsunade-sama? They'll be doing the analyzing, right?"

"'Course they will, deba. But that's what Moegi's for, and Udon will be delivering all documents to decryption. Tell everyone to get ready," I said just before Sai and Neji appeared in my office. I explained the situation to them as Shikamaru relayed the rest of my orders.

"So the majority of our jonin are now headed out of the Land of Fire."

"Right. Sorry but your job might get a little difficult, Neji."

"It will be taken care of," he said and I nodded, leaving him to do what he needed to make sure the village would still be well-protected.

"I have not uncovered anything more about Danzo yet."

"Alright. Just let me know if you find any references to either Akatsuki or Orochimaru. I need every heads-up that I can get at this point," I said, giving Sai a tired smile. He looked like he was about to say something, but apparently he thought better of it and just nodded before leaving.

"Well, what do you think, Shikamaru?"

"It's too early to say," he said, not looking at me when he responded. Instead he was staring out the window behind me. If it weren't for the frown lines marring his brow, I would've thought that he was just watching the clouds pass by.

"I know that there's something on your mind, deba. You may be a genius, but if you think you can fool me when your face looks like that, you're an idiot."

He gave me a half-hearted glare for a moment before sighing.

"We all know how Sharingan-obsessed that snake is," he finally said, pausing to look at me. It felt like my stomach had turned to ice when I saw that look on his face, and I knew that I wasn't going to like the rest of what he had to say. "And Kakashi is the only person alive that still has a Sharingan now… I can't say for sure, but I would keep him away from Orochimaru's bases until we can figure out what his plan is," he said, eyeing me steadily, but I could tell he didn't like saying it aloud.

I sat there in contemplative (and worried-out-of-my-mind) silence for a few moments before giving a slow nod. I didn't like it. Not at all. It felt like I was pushing Kakashi into the same position that I was when the war started, and I couldn't let it stay like that.

"I'm going to go talk to Kakashi. I'll be back soon. Tell Udon and Moegi what to do once they get here," I said, vanishing before Shikamaru could even mutter troublesome.

"I thought you would be in your office. You're waiting for reports from the teams you sent out, aren't you?" Kakashi asked as soon as I appeared in the living room.

"There shouldn't be any reports for at least a day."

Slowly, Kakashi got up from the couch and walked to where I was standing, eyeing me steadily. He could tell that something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"Shikamaru thinks Orochimaru be after you, deba," I said, holding his gaze. He looked a little surprised for a moment, but it didn't take long for him to come to the same conclusion as Shikamaru.

"The last Sharingan, huh? Meaning, I won't be going on any more missions near any of his bases anytime soon." I nodded. "What will I be doing, then?"

"Help Sai and Shikamaru with the reports once they start coming in. You'll be off guard duty until further notice too. I'll let Neji know." I suddenly felt more tired than I had since the first round of the Chuunin Exams started. Kakashi nodded, but he made no move to leave just yet as he started at me.

"We're not at war, Naruto, and I can be of use even inside the walls, so stop making a face like that. There's no reason for you to feel guilty, and you don't need to worry," he said finally, stepping forward to hug me. I nodded weakly. Saying it was one thing, accepting it was another.

I stayed there for a while, but eventually I sighed and pulled back.

"I need to go, dattebayo. You should go ahead and start working with Sai."

He nodded, but he was still looking at me worriedly up until I disappeared back to my office, finding Moegi and Udon there.

"Hey, guys! I guess you already know what you'll be doing, right?" I asked, rearranging my emotions for the moment. Being worried wouldn't help anything. Only doing my job could solve the situation, so I decided to get to it.

"Yes, Naruto-niichan," they both replied.

"Good. I don't know if Shikamaru told you, but Konohamaru is out there getting that information too, so I know that you guys are going to make sure that his work doesn't go to waste once the reports start coming in. Time will be of the essence, so help out around the hospital and decryption as much as you can, but be sure to come back here as soon as possible to keep delivering the reports. Don't bother with the formalities, just be quick about it. And just to be clear, everything you'll be hearing is S-rank information, got it?"

The pair looked at each other a little nervously, but once they looked back at me and nodded, their nerves were as good as steel. I smiled before motioning for them to sit. It would be quite a while before the first report came in, but I wanted everyone to be ready, just in case. In the meantime, I worked on more paperwork and Shikamaru headed out to the balcony to stare at the clouds. Some habits are just impossible to kill.

Udon and Moegi both helped me with paperwork for a while, saying that they were just sitting there so they might as well help me out, but all three ended up falling asleep after about eighteen hours. I didn't mind, though and just let them sleep. I knew that they would be busy soon. After another four hours, I sent one of the genin downstairs to bring us all some food. She came back a while later with a bento for each of us and I thanked her before letting her get back to her day.

"Sorry guys, but the first report will probably arrive soon and you'll be busy after that, so eat up," I said, handing each of them their bento after I nudged them awake.

They ate gladly and chatted lazily for a while until someone came bursting in with the first report.

"Hokage-sama! A report from the teams searching the Land of Sound has arrived," the man called, rushing to hand me the scroll. I nodded my thanks before he left and immediately opened it. The two teams had arrived in Sound without incident and were ready to begin their sweep of the country. It would take about six hours to do the weep, and then they would start infiltrating Orochimaru's old base there. If all went well, it would take them less than a day to finish and then they would be able to return. I couldn't help hoping that that would be the case, but I knew that they could always run into trouble or that there would be more to search than expected. Even over two years after their defeat, it was still unknown just how far Akatsuki's reach extended.

After that, reports steadily started coming in as each team arrived at their destination and began sweeping the area. After a day of reports, I asked Udon and Moegi to go home and sleep, and I had some other genin fill their spots. I tried to send Shikamaru back, but he said that he be fine for a while longer. And since he willingly passed up an offer to _not_ work, I decided to let him do as he wanted. If the genius shinobi with a reputation for being lazy refused to stop working, I figured that there was probably a good reason for it.

Some reports mentioned that the bodies of all the Zetsu that had been taken down during the war, whose bodies were mostly abandoned or burned there once the fighting ended, were nowhere to be found. Shikamaru suggested that they may have just decomposed quickly since they were basically plants to begin with. I accepted the idea easily enough and continued reading through the reports.

A day and a half after the first report was received, scrolls with bodies, data and chemical solutions started coming in. All the bodies and solutions were immediately went to Tsunade and Shizune (and Sakura said she'd help when she was free too) and the data was immediately sent out to be decoded. Once decrypted, copies were sent to Sai and Kakashi along with the copies given to me and Shikamaru. It was basically either data on experiments or lists of shinobi with rare jutsu or bloodlines. So as for that, not much of the information was new, but it was still thoroughly reviewed just in case. Another half day later, we received a report from the teams in the Land of Sound that they had finished and were en route back to Konoha. The other eight teams were expected to take longer since there were probably still tunnels running under the battle field that Akatsuki used, and based on what the ANBU reports said, those tunnels were probably still being used by Orochimaru. By the third day I finally convinced Shikamaru to at least let Shikaku relieve him for a few hours while he got some rest. He didn't leave until I agreed to call him back immediately if something happened, and as it turned out, though, he was only able to rest for a few hours.

"Naruto, Shikaku-san!" Sakura exclaimed, bursting into the room.

"Report," I demanded, watching out of the corner of my eye as Shikaku immediately summoned his son.

"It's about the bodies of those with strengthened curse marks and the chemical mixtures. From what we can tell by its chemical components and the decrypted experiment data, some of those solutions are attempts to chemically create the sharingan out of normal eyes, though from what we can tell, Orochimaru didn't succeed before Sasuke killed him before the war. We have no idea what stage the experiment may be at now, though," she said, staring at me seriously. I resisted the urge to curse and nodded for her to continue, glad that Shikamaru had shown up quickly to hear most of Sakura's report.

"The other solutions seem to be for the curse mark. It seems that the DNA of the Senju Clan has been used to strengthen the curse mark further, and the concentration of Senju DNA is even higher in the bodies with the new curse marks."

I couldn't help glancing over at Shikamaru and Shikaku. Both of them had concerned looks on their faces that probably matched my own.

"None of the teams reported wood-type users, dattebayo," I said, looking back at Sakura when I saw Shikamaru nod in agreement. I knew that I wouldn't have missed something that significant in all those reports, but it was reassuring to see Shikamaru agree.

"It seems that the DNA is mainly concentrated in the curse mark. There is only a small amount of the DNA in their blood, less than Yamato-taichou's even. I guess they may be able to use basic mokuton techniques with the curse mark if the individuals originally had suiton and doton affinities, but we can't say for sure either way yet."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"One more thing. As you know, the curse mark shortens the subject's lifespan each time it is used. However, the Senju DNA in the curse marks seems to counteract this, so not only are Orochimaru's followers stronger, they are also able to live longer than before, making them that much harder to bring down."

I couldn't resist heaving a sigh, wondering what else that snake could possibly come up with to threaten the current peace. Though Shikamaru and Shikaku refrained from sighing, I could tell they were just as disturbed by the news as I was.

"Thank you, Sakura. I'll give a copy of your written report to Sai and Kakashi. Keep at it, but make sure that you guys don't wear yourselves out."

"I could say the same to you, Naruto. Keep eating, at least, but try to get some sleep," she said giving me a once-over to make sure that lack of sleep really was the only issue. I gave her a little smile and nodded and she returned the gesture before leaving to return to the autopsies. They had more work set out for them than I did, so I was more concerned for them than myself.

"What do you guys think?"

"Keeping Kakashi in the village for the time being is definitely for the best. Even if you were planning to use him as a reserve for if a team requires backup, send someone else in his place. We can't risk it at the moment," Shikaku said, and I nodded grimly. I have not liked putting him back in ANBU, but forcing him to stay in the village just left me with a sick feeling in my stomach. It was too much like what the Kage tried with me when the war started.

"I don't understand why Orochimaru would try to extend the lives of the curse-marked guys. He isn't one to care about how long they live, so he must be able to use it for his own sake somehow, but we just don't have the information to figure out what he's planning with it yet," Shikamaru said as face twisted into a deeper frown.

"He really wouldn't just do it for the sake of having his own army of super-thugs?" I asked, looking at my two advisors.

"He could, but he still wouldn't need to strengthen their lifespans. To him, they're all sacrificial pieces, and he's the type that will use any means necessary to capture the opponent's King, even if it means sacrificing all of his other pieces to get there," Shikamaru explained, and Shikaku gave a slight nod, though the same frown that marred his son's face was present on his own.

"So we're just going to have to wait for more information or go in blind," I said, looking at the two. Their frowns grew, but they both gave short nods.

"That doesn't mean that we will be unprepared. You've beaten bigger odds since you were in the Academy, Naruto. We won't fail," Shikaku said. I was a little surprised that he woud say something like that, but I nodded. I knew that I could trust them to come up with the best plan possible, and I would try to come up with a backup plan myself. I refused to let anyone else die because of that snake.

"I know. I have total faith in you guys. I just don't like knowing that we're missing something, and this time we don't even know how big that something is, deba." The two glanced at each other and their brows scrunched together fractionally more, telling me that they felt the same.

About half a day later, the two teams that investigated Sound appeared in my office. They didn't have anything else to add to their last report from the field, so I dismissed them and returned to looking over the reports that were still steadily flowing onto my desk. However, I didn't get to look over them for long before Ino and Neji suddenly appeared in my office.

"Hey guys! Is there something I can do for you?"

"Hey, Naruto. There is, actually," she said looking at me seriously. I was a little worried that something was wrong with the training school. "Go get some rest. It's been nearly four days since you sent the teams out, and you haven't slept at all."

"Ah, well, this is all pretty important, and I'll be fine for—"

"Naruto. Go home. Neji and I can replace you for a few hours," she said sternly before glancing over at Shikamaru.

"I'm fin—"

"Don't say it, Shikamaru. You go home too," she said before Shikamaru could even reject the idea.

We both stared at her for a few moments before I finally sighed and stood, looking over at Shikaku.

"Get us immediately if something new comes in," I said, looking at him seriously. He gave a short nod and then I yawned and gave a small smile to Ino and Neji.

"Thanks. I'll leave it to you guys then." They nodded and I left, though I was still a little reluctant to go.

Once home, I saw several bowls set out on the table, all covered with a note on top from Kakashi, telling me to eat up before going to sleep. I couldn't help smiling a little, and once I finished eating, I took a quick shower and crawled into bed, sleeping like a rock.

"—ruto… Naruto!"

I shot up out of bed, looking around, finding Kakashi standing over me, shaking my shoulder gently.

"Come on. There's news," he said, backing up to give me room to get up. I nodded and changed quickly before we both vanished to my office. Immediately I sat behind my desk, looking expectantly at the chuunin that was waiting.

"Report," I ordered before glancing through a copy of the scroll on my desk.

"Decryption has finished with some of the documents from the teams in the Land of Frost. It seems to be an outline of Orochimaru's plans since the war to create Sharingan eyes, and there are references to Uchiha Itachi's body. However it sounds like he hasn't retrieved the remains, at least not at the point that the documents were written," the chuunin recited quickly.

"Anything else?"

"No, sir."

"Good work. You're dismissed," I said before looking over at Kakashi as the chuunin left. "Anything new from you and Sai?"

"We found paperwork documenting Danzo and the council's plans for bringing Uzumaki Kushina to the village to become the Nine Tail's Jinjuriki and documented plans detailing how to keep her and yourself detained within Konoha. However, we haven't been able to find much past that, other than the occasional reference to Uzumaki Mito, the Shodaime's wife and Jinjuriki before Uzumaki Kushina. He had a few documents on Sasuke's group, Taka, before he died, but not much."

"Alright. Thanks. Keep at it," I said, and Kakashi nodded and eyed me for a bit. I could tell that he wanted to make me go back and sleep more, but I looked to Shikamaru before he could speak up so he just left after giving me one more worried glance.

"I guess you're dad is relaxing again?"

"Yeah. I've slept plenty now anyway. But I'll get you up to speed on the other reports," he said before reciting all the reports during the time that I had been asleep. Shikaku had done a good job of catching him up before I arrived, apparently.

"So what do you think of all this, then?"

"I can't say that Danzo's interest in the Jinjuriki is very surprising. The same goes for his information on Taka since he tried to kill Sasuke even before he was appointed Hokage. What I find most concerning is that Orochimaru is looking for Itachi's remains even though he's sure to know that Sasuke took his eyes. It's something that the autopsy teams may be interested to know."

"I'll stop by on my way to the school and give them the report," Ino said.

"Thanks. I'll leave it to you, then," I said before she nodded and immediately left as Neji spoke up.

"Within the village, everything is going smoothly. The ANBU from Suna has asked if they could be of any help, but I assured them that things are fine for the moment. They have taken to training during the day."

"Alright. Can you send them here for me? And thanks for letting me get some sleep earlier too."

Neji nodded before taking his leave, and I turned to Shikamaru again.

"Are you—"

"I'm fine. You've had even less sleep than me," he said before I could even finish asking. I stared him down for a long moment, wondering just what exactly he was seeing that made him so concerned. I was just about to ask more, but the two ANBU teams from Suna appeared.

"Hokage-sama, you asked to see us?" the apparently female leader asked.

"Thanks for coming. From what Neji told me, it sounds like you guys are getting bored, right?"

"No, that's no—"

"Yeah. Pretty much," said a bigger male from behind his captain. She stiffened and I could tell that she was only keeping herself from yelling at him because she was in my presence. I just chuckled.

"It's fine, deba. I really need all of you here for backup in case something happens while most of my jonin are out, but just sitting around doesn't suit you," I said, smiling a little and the captain inclined her head slightly in agreement. I smiled more. "Well, would you mind doing me a favor? I was wondering if you would want to train with some of my ANBU who are in the village at the moment. I'll have someone give you a tour of the headquarters too so that you guys can get some gear or anything else you need," I said, and the room was instantly filled with silence once I stopped and I looked around, confused by the slightly surprised look on Shikamaru's made me feel a little awkward since I didn't get it, so I scratched the back of my head and turned back to the quiet ANBU in front of me.

"Well, if you don't want to, that's fine, deba… But sorry about not giving you a tour of Konoha's ANBU headquarters sooner, things have kinda been crazy lately, so it slipped my mind," I said, letting an awkward silence fall for a moment again until Shikamaru tried to cover a laugh with a cough.

"You're serious?" asked the same male ANBU as earlier. His captain again stiffened and I could feel a slight pulse of killer intent from her, which made everyone else in the room stiffen. One of my own ANBU instantly appeared behind me, and Shikamaru was about to wave him off before I stopped him.

"'Course I'm serious… Do you not want a tour?" I said, still confused, but Shikamaru "coughed" again behind me. I was about to glare at him when the captain spoke up again.

"It's not like that, Hokage-sama. It's just… Normally, outsiders are not allowed to enter the ANBU headquarters of other villages. There are too many secrets there. Even its location is usually kept as a highly classified secret," she said, trailing off. She sounded a little embarrassed to be lecturing me on my own policies, but before I could say anything, Shikamaru spoke up.

"Before becoming Hokage, he was known as Konoha's Number One Unpredictable Ninja. By his standards, giving you guys a tour isn't very surprising," he said, smirking a little, and I couldn't help scratching my head sheepishly.

"Anyway, Dog, will you give these guys a tour? And point out the rest of the new guys to them too… That is, if you want to train with them?" I asked, turning to the Suna ANBU.

"Of course, Hokage-sama. Gaara-sama told us to do anything you ask, so we are totally at your service and the service of Konohagakure no Sato," said the captain. I grinned and Dog nodded.

"Alright, then. Let me know if any of you need anything. And Dog, make sure that they all get whatever supplies they want from headquarters," I said, grinning at Dog, and I could just see the smirk on dog-breath's face, even with his mask there.

"Can I take my partner with me this time?"

"Sure. Oh! Give him these for me, dattebayo," I said, grabbing a little bag of dog treats out of my desk and tossing it to him.

"Thanks! He's gonna love them!" he said, before turning to the other ANBU and leading them out.

Once they were gone, I let the smile fall off my face as I turned to reviewing the reports lying on my desk. I read and reread all the reports from the teams that had been gone for nearly four days now, but nothing was coming any clearer. I figured that I needed more reports from the autopsies and Decryption before anything would make sense, but that would take time, time that I was afraid that I wouldn't have enough of before Orochimaru started moving.

After a few hours, my nerves were even more on edge. I hadn't received any new reports from the teams out, which meant that the last report came in two hours after I slept, and six hours had passed since then. Ordinarily, I would assume no news to be good news, but with the Snake involved, my worries continued to pile up, so once another hour passed, I called in an ANBU.

"Bring me Sakura," I ordered, and instantly he vanished. Shikamaru silently continued going through the reports, shifting them around as he tried to make all the connections in his mind.

Soon, Sakura arrived, concern showing through the moment she laid eyes on the two of us.

"We look bad. I got it, deba. But we're not going to look any better for a while," I said, snapping at her a little before she could even give her medical advice. She looked a little taken aback, but gave a short nod.

"What do you need, Naruto?"

"Sorry," I mumbled quickly before continuing. "Have you guys figured out anything else about those curse-marked guys?"

"Not much. We compared the Senju DNA in the curse marks to our samples of the Zetsu and to Yamato, and the curse marks are less concentrated than either the Zetsu or Yamato, but not by much. It still seems that they weren't able to use mokuton techniques. Like Neji suggested while you were resting, we've been working with the Intelligence Division to reference all the corpses against those of known missing-nin, but so far there haven't been any matches."

"Alright. Anything else you can tell me?"

"That's all I have for now. I'm sorry I can't help more," she said, a frown of concern and worry on her face, but I grinned at her.

"You're the best at what you do, dattebayo. I'm sure you'll figure it all out," even though my grin was forced, my words were true. I knew that Sakura had already surpassed Tsunade.

She gave a small smile and a nod before going back to her work, and I turned to Shikamaru.

"Well?"

"Even though none of the corpses match the records of missing-nin, that doesn't mean that Orochimaru doesn't have some working for him. And if he's given any of the high-ranked missing-nin curse marks, the teams are in trouble."

"But that was always a possibility."

"Right, but the fact that we don't have their corpses means that they haven't been killed yet. Which means that we haven't encountered them yet, Orochimaru doesn't have any, or some of our teams are having a really rough time of it," he said, grimacing, and my expression matched. "I'd like to think that no one has seen them, but since it's been several hours since the last report, I'm inclined to think that everyone's too busy with fighting to send a report," he said, but the shadow in his eyes had more to say.

"Or they're dead or near to it, right?" I said, staring at him. His grimace deepened, but he made no reply, and I called in another ANBU.

"Make sure the hospital is ready to take care of the teams that are out. We haven't gotten word yet, but the chances are high that they will have some severe injuries. Ready some medical teams to meet up with them," I said, and he vanished the moment I was done. I cringed and stared at the floor for a moment before making a clone to stay in the office while I disappeared.

As soon as I arrived at my destination I let myself fall onto the body next to me.

"If you're taking a break, you should get some sleep."

"I'm not taking a break. My clone is still working in my office," I said, but silence filled the small room. The office was small and normal-looking, but it was filled with every document found so far that was related to Root, and as such its exterior was covered with traps to make sure that no one would end up seeing something they didn't have permission to see.

"Things are about to get bad, aren't they?" Kakashi asked as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me to him. My body simply shuddered in response. I was not looking forward to what was coming. Everyone involved knew it would be bad, but no one knew just how bad.

* * *

**Sorry for it taking so long to get this chapter out. I hope the next one will be up a little faster. Lots of excitement to come. Also, if Naruto seems a little depressed this chapter, it's because he's afraid of not being able to protect everyone. He's trying to deal with that, but it's a lot for him to handle since he doesn't want to see anyone else die like in the war. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter 12

Flash of Red and Black

Chapter XII

"Get Shikaku back here, now! Call Neji to my office. Shikamaru! You update him. I'll hear the report at the hospital. Tell Ino to meet me there. Everyone is to be there within the next five minutes!" I called out my rapid-fire orders before vanishing to the hospital.

"Where is Akimichi Choji? And Haruno Sakura?" I demanded from the first staff member I saw sitting at the front desk.

"She just rushed him to surgery. Tsunade-sama was with them. Shizune-san and Hojo-san are on the second floor with the rest of the teams. If you need a report, please see Shizune-san. Akimichi-san's surgery must not be disturbed," she said. She seemed a little nervous to ban me from bothering Sakura, but I understood.

Just then, Ino appeared, looking panicked.

"Choji's in surgery with Sakura. I'm going upstairs to see the rest of the team," I said once she rushed over. Her face went pale at Choji's name but she gave a nod.

"I'll go with you. Who's up there?"

"Shizune and Hojo-san," I said and she gave a nod before we both dashed upstairs, finding the two med-nin quickly.

"Shizune-san! Where should I help?" Ino instantly asked once we entered one of the rooms. Shizune was poised over one of the team members, green light flowing from her hands as she healed a shallow-looking (though no less bloody) wound that went from the shinobi's shoulder to his hip.

"Ino, Sakura and Tsunade are taking care of Choji right now. We all still have plenty of chakra, so don't worry about him. For now, go to room 202 and help Hojo-san," Shizune said, not taking her eyes off of her patient. Ino nodded and immediately did as she was told.

"Are you sure you all still have enough chakra for this? I know you've been working hard on the autopsies and—"

"We're fine, Naruto-kun. We aren't the ones you need to be worrying about right now. Konohamaru's in room 201. He's already patched up. Have him give you the report," she said, gritting her teeth when her chakra flickered. I knew that they were running low, but they were determined to make sure everyone would be safe. I was glad, but I worried about them.

"Once you finish here, take the rest of today and tomorrow off. If I hear that you don't, you'll be taking up Kotetsu and Isumo's position at the village gates for the next month," I said, staring hard at her until she gave a nod; then I left to find Konohamaru.

"Konohamaru?"

"Naruto-niichan," Konohamaru said, giving me a weak smile. He didn't look too beat-up even though his arms and torso were covered in bandages.

"What happened?" I asked, and instantly Konohamaru glared down and stared at his clenched fists.

"The tunnels were full of curse-marked freaks. Frost had layers and layers of tunnels, some probably made during the war, others were definitely made more recently. The recent ones were more like what Orochimaru's other bases were described as in the mission assignment. It was a complete maze. We mapped what we could, but eventually it was too much to handle when we were being attacked at the same time. We grabbed what we could from the rooms in the new tunnels, but we didn't have much time. What we were able to map may be useless now too since Choji basically destroyed the place trying to get us all out," he said, and paused, glaring at his fists more while they white-knuckled. I felt for him, but I needed to know more to make sure that the other teams still out there would be able to have some more preparation. That is, if they weren't already engulfed in a fight.

"I need you team's report, Konohamaru, and right now you're in the best shape to give it," I said, urging him to continue. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking up at me, his resolve intact, though the emotions swimming just beneath were plain to see.

"The new tunnels were filled with rooms, each with either more curse-marked enemies or with what looked like equipment for experiments. The enemies were just as endless as the tunnels. Eventually, we all started to get worn down and low on chakra. Then Choji used his body expansion jutsu to break through the levels and tear the structures down so that we could make our escape. We were able to escape the tunnels with minimal injuries, but then more enemy-nin showed up, attracted to the explosion, in addition to all the enemies who survived the tunnel collapse. We tried to fight our way out, but then one of them…" he paused, gritting his teeth for a moment before snapping himself out of it.

"One of the curse-marked shinobi had a Sharingan. It was only in one eye, and it was weak—wasn't fully activated—but combined with the stronger curse mark, it was more than we were prepared to deal with when our chakra was so low," he said, and I had to force myself to not gasp in both surprise and horror, but he continued before I could say anything.

"Choji acted as the distraction so that we could temporarily bock the Sharingan. Then we placed him under a genjutsu. We captured him. I know it was against orders, but we decided that he would be more help alive. We handed him over to the ANBU with the medical team when we met up with them. I had a clone make an explosion elsewhere as a distraction while we all escaped in the dust. It seemed that there weren't any sensor-types in the base," he said, finally finishing. I paused, staring at my own fists for a moment before standing again.

"Good job getting out of there, Konohamaru. Don't worry about Choji. Sakura and Baachan are both working on him right now, so he'll probably recover even faster than you. Rest up. Let me know if you think of anything else," I said, giving him a nod before vanishing back to my office.

In my office, I spoke up before anyone could start shooting off questions.

"Everyone will be fine. Choji is the worst and he's in surgery with Sakura and Tsunade-baachan. More importantly, get Kakashi. Konohamaru gave me the report. Shikamaru, you may want to hear it from him yourself, but the main point is that there was an enemy shinobi with a super curse mark and a partially-activated Sharingan," I said, and the room's atmosphere turned to ice. After a few moments, Shikamaru spoke up.

"They're sure?"

"They captured him and handed him over to the ANBU with the med-team. He should be at T&I now. Shikaku, I want you to go and see for yourself. It'll be a while before anyone will do a medical evaluation of him, so in the meantime get Inoichi and Ibiki to get everything that they can. Tell them not to bother with being gentle, but don't let him die. Neji, get the ANBU ready. If I don't get reports from the remaining teams in the next six hours, they will be sent out for retrieval and, hopefully, rescue," I said, and my gut felt like a block of ice, and I was sure that everyone else in the room felt the same.

We all paused silently for a moment, but Shikaku and Neji gave short nods before disappearing.

"Do Sakura and Tsunade have enough energy to get through the surgery?" Shikamaru asked quietly once everyone else was gone. I felt for him, his best friend hurt, again, and there was nothing Shikamaru could do about it.

"They'll get it done, but that will be their limit for a while. Shizune too."

"Ino?"

"She's got the chakra, but unti—unless there's another emergency, she'll be off for a while too."

Shikamaru gave a weak nod, staring at the floor with eyes full of worry, but then he suddenly looked back up at me.

"I'm going to see Konohamaru and hear the report from him," he said, his eyes blazing with what only could have been the Will of Fire. I just gave a nod and he vanished just before Kakashi appeared.

"Orochimaru created a Sharingan," I said the moment I felt his chakra at my window. The room was silent for another moment, but then I heard his feet hitting the ground.

"How is it compared to a real Sharingan?"

"According to Konohamaru, weaker, and not fully activated. He's at T&I."

"They captured him?"

"And barely kept their lives in the process, dattebayo," I said through a clenched jaw. Kakashi was standing next to me then and I heard him give a little sigh.

"We can't let Orochimaru get any farther with his experiments, Naruto."

"No shit."

"Where is Shikamaru?"

"Getting the report from Konohamaru."

"Bring him back. He can hear that later, first we need a plan."

"Doesn't he need to hear the report to make a plan?"

"Not since I already have one," he said before ordering an ANBU to retrieve Shikamaru. I just stared at him, confused, until Shikamaru showed up again. He looked at me first, but I just shrugged and he moved his gaze to Kakashi.

"Well? Why does Konohamaru's report not matter?"

"I never said that it doesn't matter, but taking down Orochimaru is more important," Kakashi said, and Shikamaru looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"We all realize that, Kakashi-san. So why—"

"Use me as bait."

Again, the room was filled with an icy silence until my desk made a loud snap. Even though I didn't have Sakura's super-strength, a wooden desk stood no chance against my emotions at that moment.

"The hell are you talking about, deba," I nearly growled. Had I not befriended Kurama, I probably would've had two tails swaying behind me.

"Shikamaru-kun, you understand, right? The only way to lure the guards from the King is to bribe them with a good enough piece," Kakashi said, his back to me as he stared Shikamaru down. My chakra flowed darkly as I watched. I could see Shikamaru run through every idea and every possibility at his disposal, but finally he sighed and closed his eyes while a grimace formed on his face.

"Kakashi-san, we still don't know—"

"This won't be like it was with Asuma. Even if there are more variables than with Hidan and Kakuzu, you will be able to make the best plan possible, and we've retrieved plenty of data to fill in at least some of the gaps."

"Kakash—"

"You're Hokage now, Naruto," he said, finally turning to look at me. "Are you going to take Orochimaru down now while there's still a chance and risk the life of one shinobi? Or are you going to go after him once he has all the power he wants and risk the lives of all of your shinobi and the shinobi of the other nations?" he asked, staring at me hard. I kept eye contact, but instead of feeling rage towards Kakashi for suggesting that he sacrifice himself, I felt my own Will of Fire flare up.

Finally, I pulled my eyes from Kakashi to look at Shikamaru.

"Well?" I demanded.

"I hate to say it, but he's right, Naruto," he said, sighing and readying himself to start arguing with me.

"Then start making your plans. Whoever you need, whatever you need, it's yours. You have two weeks," I said, staring at him before calling another ANBU. "Bring Neji and Shikaku," I ordered, before turning to the slightly surprised pair in the room. "Be damned the six-hour deadline. Those teams are getting rescued now. And Kakashi, like hell are you going to be a sacrifice. Orochimaru and his thugs are the only ones dying this time around, dattebayo."

Kakashi's visible eye widened before a small smile appeared on his face, and Shikamaru sported a smirk of his own.

"I expect nothing less of the Hokage to surpass all others," Kakashi said, and my heart warmed, but I just gave a short nod before Neji and Shikaku arrived again.

"Neji, send your teams to rescue everyone immediately. Shikaku-san, you're working with Shikamaru. He'll get you up to speed," I said, effectively dismissing them. The three left then and I turned to Kakashi.

"Until Shikamaru's plans go into action, you're either going to be with me, Shikamaru and Shikaku, or resting. I need you to have all your energy," I ordered and Kakashi nodded, and immediately I sighed and let myself collapse against my splintered desk. "Seriously, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I mumbled. I was glad to not feel guilty about keeping him confined, but replacing that with the possibility of sending him to his death was worse.

I heard a chuckle from him and then felt a warm hand on my head.

"I have no intention of doing something like that. And I'm not going to just roll over and die either, Naruto."

"Like hell would I let you," I growled at him, and he smiled at me.

"I have no doubt. But right now you're the one who looks like death, so let's go."

"I'm fi—"

"Naruto," Kakashi said with that smile that read, "Finish that statement and you'll be as dead as you look." "I didn't mean that you had a choice in the matter. You've only slept for four hours in over five days. We're going home."

I considered arguing for a moment, but I decided against it. Even if I didn't end up falling asleep, I couldn't resist wanting to be alone with him at home, especially with what was coming.

Soon, I collapsed onto the bed at home and Kakashi slid in next to me. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I could feel myself nodding off.

"Kakashi, if you die because of this, I'll never, ever forgive you," I mumbled, but really I knew that I'd never be able to forgive myself. Just before my conscious faded, I felt his lips in my hair and his hand squeezing my shoulder.

"I'd never forgive myself either."

* * *

**Sorry for making this one shorter, and sorry for being slow too. It might be a little while before I can get the next one out too, but I'll try my best. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. I also hope you'll be looking forward to the next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13

Flash of Red and Black

Chapter XIII

"Neji, any word yet?" I snapped, my worries finally getting the best of me.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. There's nothing. You'll know the moment I hear," he replied, unperturbed by my harsh tone. I nodded, dismissing him. He could tell that I was worried. Heck, anyone who glanced at my splintering desk could tell I was worried.

Kakashi stepped out of the shadows as Neji vanished.

"They'll be here soon."

"They should already be here."

"If there are injuries, they will be slower than usual, and there are bound to be injuries."

I didn't bother with replying. That was my whole concern, after all. Of course there would be injuries. There would always be injuries or fatigue or chakra depletion. But this time I was afraid it would all be too severe.

I paced in front of my window quietly for a while longer until a chuunin finally burst into the room with the news I'd been waiting to hear.

"Hokage-sama! The teams have returned with their ANBU escorts! Neji-san is headed to the hospital to rendezvous with them now. He already sent word to Shizune-san and Tsunade-sama."

"Anything else?" I asked, and as soon as she gave a negative reply, I was out of the room and in the hospital lobby.

All the experienced medics were dashing around the lobby, trying to give first aid to those who needed it while the newer med-nin were helping to move those with fewer injuries to rooms on the other floors. What concerned me the most, though, were the three stretchers that were being carried away. Though both were obviously carrying someone, the people were not visible. All I could see was a bloody sheet.

I didn't let my brain process what that meant yet, though. I just moved on, heading over to Hojo-san.

"Where can I help?"

"Hokage-sama! We can take care of this, so you don't hav—"

"Hojo-san," I cut her off, my voice a bit more dangerous than I meant for it to be. She was startled for a moment, but she gathered herself and replied quickly and calmly.

"We have enough people down here for now. You can help with bandaging upstairs."

"Thank you," I said quickly before dashing away, letting her get back to her duties while I went to see if I could help.

"Ho-hokage-sama! You don't ha—"

"Don't worry about it. Which rooms have shinobi who still need patched up?" I asked, managing to keep myself from sounding too threatening this time. The young med-nin looked startled, but she listed off the rooms and I headed to the closest one.

"Naruto?"

"TenTen! Glad to see you," I said, giving her a small smile as I moved about grabbing bandages and antiseptic ointment. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I felt some relief knowing she wasn't one of the shinobi covered in a bloody sheet.

"Aren't you busy, Naruto?"

"Don't worry about it, deba," I said as I started to disinfect and bandage a gash on her brow. We sat there silently for a few long moments while I continued patching her up.

"It was bad, Naruto," she said finally.

"I'm sure."

"The tunnels were horrible and endless."

"All the data's been sent to intelligence, right?"

"Yes," she said, pausing for another long moment.

"What is it?" I asked, finally looking away from the bandages that I was wrapping. She stayed silent for a while longer, but then she looked up, eyes full of more emotions than I could put names to.

"There were shinobi with sharingan, Naruto. They had the curse marks too," she said, staring me down. I sighed.

"I know, deba. That's why I sent ANBU to make sure you all could get home."

"Thanks, Naruto," she said, giving a small smile. I stared for a moment before shaking my head and standing, finished with the bandaging.

"My job is to make sure everyone is safe, and this time I failed… But I won't fail again," I said, more to myself before walking out and heading to the next room to bandage another moderately injured kunoichi.

Once I finished bandaging her, a chuunin appeared in the room, though he waited silently to be called upon.

"Report."

"Haruno-san is waiting for you in your office. Shikamaru-san and Shikaku-dono have already arrived."

"Got it. Help out here in my place, will you?" I said before vanishing back to my office.

"Naruto, we've made progress in analyzing the curse-marked subject with a sharingan."

"Let's hear it."

"Much like Kakashi-sensei, the subject's sharingan cannot be shut off. Probably because the sharingan is not fully activated, it does not use much of his chakra, but that seems to lead to all the jutsu being weaker. Also, the DNA within the eye does not match either the individual who has it, nor does it match any known Uchiha. The DNA seems to be spliced together from those of the Uchiha clan and some as yet unidentified source.

"As for the curse-mark, it's even stronger on this individual and does not seem to be negatively affecting his life span. It also makes him more durable, even when it's inactive. The DNA in the mark seems to be a mixture of the Senju clan, Orochimaru, a different unidentifiable source, and his own. When inactive, the mark is the only part of his body with that DNA compilation; however, when fully activated, his entire body takes on that mixture."

"So why wouldn't he hold the fully activated curse mark indefinitely?" Shikamaru asked once Sakura seemed to have finished.

"He becomes mentally unstable after a certain interval, about ten minutes, if he maintains the fully-activated curse mark. This appears to cause him to have less control over the power the curse mark gives him and the sharingan."

"So the longer he has the mark activated, the harder it is for him to fight," Shikamaru said, his brow furrowing, probably trying to think of the best way to use the information to our advantage.

"So, what, we have to make him activate it and survive ten minutes with the maniac, and then we might have a chance of taking him down?" I said, grimacing. No matter how I thought about it, it didn't seem to be a good scenario, and the silence that filled the room seemed to agree.

"Anything else, Sakura?" I asked after a few moments.

"No. That's all we have so far."

"Good work," I said and she gave a nod before leaving to return to her work.

Once she was gone, I turned to Shikamaru, and his expression confirmed my thoughts.

"Stealth is the best way to deal with them, but to hit them with something big enough to take them down won't be easy when trying to remain unnoticed," Shikamaru said, his eyes closed as he tried to come up with a better solution.

"And stealth doesn't make good bait," I said, glaring at the closed door. From the corner of my eye, I saw Shikamaru nod gravely in agreement before calling an ANBU to get his father.

"But if he makes too big of an entrance, Orochimaru will know that it's a trap and, no matter how much he wants the Sharingan, he won't go for it."

"Leave that to me. It is my job after all," I heard from behind me, and I could almost see the light bulb turn on above Shikamaru's head.

"Raikiri. It may not be classified as a 'stealth technique' because of the noise, but it's fast enough to not matter," Shikamaru said as he turned to Kakashi, standing behind me. Kakashi nodded.

"And if speed can't outdo the numbers? We already know that all the bases will be swarming with guys just like him, if not stronger."

"In all likelihood, the closer we get to Orochimaru, the stronger they will get, and we still don't know what kind of modifications he has made to his own body," Shikaku chimed in as he strolled into the room.

I frowned, staring at nothing for a few moments before sighing.

"Shikamaru, Shikaku, the operation starts in twelve days. You have five to make your plans. I leave it to you," I said, looking at them until they both nodded. Then they left to plan and I turned to Kakashi.

"Go ahead and go with them… Just don't plan to do anything too risky. Please," I begged quietly and Kakashi gave a nod before pausing. Then he grabbed my hand and squeezed it lightly.

"It'll be fine, Naruto. I won't tell you not to worry, since it's your worrying that seems to save us all, but it will take something much stronger than Orochimaru to take me from your side," he said quietly. I took a deep breath and nodded. He smiled and squeezed my hand a little before following after Shikamaru and Shikaku. After a few minutes of just sitting there silently, I headed to the hospital, deciding it was time to pay Choji a visit.

I walked into the room quietly, not sure if he was awake or not since it was still early, but then I saw Ino sitting in the chair next to the bed, smiling while he talked.

"Hey guys! How are you doing?" I asked, grinning and pretending not to notice that Ino suddenly jerked her hand away from Choji's.

"Good morning!" Ino said, standing up. "I'm going to check on some other patients for a bit before I head over to the training school. See you, Naruto. Later, Choji," she said, smiling at us before heading out, her face slightly more red than normal.

"See ya, Ino," Choji said as she left before turning to me. "What's up, Naruto?"

"Seems like the only secrets she can keep are her own," I said, grinning at him, though I discreetly checked over his condition too. He was more pale than usual, probably because of blood loss, and he had some dark circles under his eyes, but it seemed like he would recover soon enough.

"W-well, you know… It's not official or anything like that," he said as he scratched the back of his head, revealing the stiches on his arm while he grinned back at me.

"Sure, sure. It's not like you surprise her with presents or anything at work, right?" I said, still grinning at him. He just laughed awkwardly, not looking me in the eye. I laughed aloud at his expression before sitting down where Ino was moments earlier.

"Well anyway, how are you doing? Honestly, I'm surprised that you've recovered so much in just a couple of days."

"Yeah, I'm alright. Sakura and Tsunade are masters at their work, after all, and Ino's been keeping a close eye on me. Sorry for worrying everyone," he said, looking a little guilty.

"Don't worry about that. If I'd been more cautious, you wouldn't be hurt, and three of our people wouldn't be dead. I'm sorry," I said, bowing my head as my knuckles turned white. Then I heard Choji shifting around in the bed and I looked up just as he clasped his hand on my shoulder.

"Naruto, we're all shinobi. It's our job to be ready to give our lives for the sake of a mission. No one blames you for the losses, and you shouldn't blame yourself either," he said, looking at me seriously.

"Thank you, Choji," I said before standing. "Now, you still need rest," I smiled, helping him lay back down before I headed out.

"Oh, one more thing," I called before closing the door. "You should think about making it 'official' with Ino. You might be the only one she's after, but you're not the only one after her. And with her job, you might start getting some competition from the other villages too," I said, giving him a little grin before heading back to my office.

Just as I walked in, the chuunin from earlier dashed into my office, calling for me.

"Hokage-sama! The head of Decryption is here!" I left to lead her in, and I immediately had an ANBU summon Shikamaru.

"Hokage-sama, we have finished decrypting the scrolls that Akimichi-san's team retrieved."

"Thanks for making fast work of it," I said as I started looking through the scrolls she handed me.

"Did anything specific catch your eye?" Shikamaru asked as he walked in.

"Aside from talk about the Sharingan and the curse mark, there was mention of the Dead Demon Consuming Seal, and it seemed to have research since the war," she said. Though her voice remained neutral, the crease in her brow betrayed her concern, and I glanced at Shikamaru, seeing that he held a similar expression.

"Thank you. Keep up the good work," I said, dismissing her as I turned to Shikamaru who was studying the scrolls.

"Do you think he's trying to regain what power the Sandaime took from him?"

"He's probably trying to do that and more. He's obsessed with forbidden jutsu, and that seal is at the top of the short list," he said, frowning more as he continued looking through the scrolls.

"Naruto, I'm going to the archives. I need to know more about this seal," he said after reading through the scrolls a while longer.

"Let me know if you find anything," I called after him as he left. Then I sighed and stood up to stretch.

Then I decided to head over to the Academy. It seemed about time to have another surprise visit, and I figured that it would help me relax a little.

When I arrived, I saw Iruka-sensei outside having his students run laps around the Academy's practice field.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" I greeted walking up behind him.

"Naruto! What brings you here?" He asked, smiling at me.

"Just thought I'd come visit. How's everyone doing?"

"Great. Really great. Even the slackers are starting to pay attention in class, and occasionally I see the students practicing together after school. What you've been able to do is really impressive, Naruto," he said, smiling at me with a face full of pride. I smiled back but shook my head.

"I've hardly done anything. And I don't think I ever would have become Hokage if it weren't for you, Iruka-sensei, so you get all the credit here," I said, smiling at him.

"Naruto…" he trailed off. His face was glowing with both pride and embarrassment, but the shook it off for the most part once he saw the students slowly amassing around us.

"Hey everyone! Have you been training hard?" I asked, grinning at the small crowd that encircled us. My question was met with nods and various yelps of affirmation. I smiled and nodded before looking at Iruka.

"So, what's the plan for today, Iruka-sensei?" I asked. He gave me a small smile and a nod before turning to everyone else.

"I was planning to have a skill test today, if that sounds alright with you," he said glancing at me.

"Perfect! Let's see how you guys improved, okay?" I said. There were various murmurs of excitement and a few looked nervous, but I was looking forward to it.

Once everything settled again, everyone spread out into a circle and each student went into the middle one by one to perform his or her best jutsu. When Kyou-kun's turn came, he glanced at me for a second before staring ahead again and creating three bunshin. Just before Iruka called the next person, Kyou gave a little smirk and henged the bunshin and himself into me. I couldn't help laughing a little. Before Iruka could hide his surprise, Kyou dispelled the clones and walked back to his spot, glancing at me. I smiled a little and gave a small nod before turning back to watch everyone else. Everyone's growth was impressive, and even the kids who I knew weren't paying attention in class that first day seemed to put a little more effort in this time.

"Great job guys!" I said, addressing everyone once they were all done and after Iruka-sensei and I gave them some extra pointers. "You've all been practicing a lot, huh? Keep it up. If you want any more help, come see me any time!"

"I-is it really okay, Hokage-sama?" asked a little girl with orange hair.

"'Course it is! Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well…My mommy says that you're really busy so I shouldn't bother you," she said, trailing off.

"It's not a bother at all. Of course, Iruka-sensei can probably answer questions better than I can, but I want to help you all however I can, alright? The same goes for your mother too. If she needs anything, just have her come see me. Got it?" I asked, smiling at her, and she nodded shyly before ducking back behind her friend. Then I looked to Iruka and he gave a short nod before addressing the class.

"Well, class is dismissed for the day. Remember to work on what we told you, and be sure to thank the Hokage-sama for his time today," he said, smiling and everyone bowed and thanked me before rushing around to head home.

"Hokage-sama!" Kyou-kun called, rushing up to me. I smiled at him before turning to Iruka for a moment.

"It's been a while, so what do you say to Ichiraku tonight?"

"Are you sure you've got time for that, Naruto?"

"Don't worry about it!" I said, grinning. "Just stop by my office when you get hungry."

Iruka smiled and nodded before walking back into the building and I turned to Kyou-kun.

"You've been practicing pretty hard lately, huh," I said, grinning at him. He grinned back up at me, nodding, before his face turned more serious.

"It's been hard to practice lately, though, since my mom's been working at the hospital so much and my dad was hurt during his last mission," he said, looking a little sad. I frowned a little before clasping my hand on his shoulder.

"What do you say we go visit them, then?"

"Really! Is it okay?" he asked, obviously excited.

"Sure. Let's go," I said before heading to the hospital. On the way, Kyou told me about the training he'd been doing and how he can reach even the upper branches of trees. I couldn't help being excited for him and he continued chatting happily all the way until we reached his father's hospital room.

"Tou-chan! I came to visit, and the Hokage-sama came too!" he called, and I followed behind, looking the man over to see the magnitude of his injuries.

"Kyou, Hokage-sama, it's great to see you," he said, smiling at both of us.

"Sorry to bother you while you're resting, Sir," I said, inclining my head slightly, but I was met with laughter.

"I'm the one who should be calling you 'Sir.' Please, just call me Shin."

"Shin-san, then. How are you recovering?"

"I should be in top form soon. I didn't have nearly the injuries that Akimichi-san had," he said, smiling at me. I nodded pushing away the guilt I felt for the moment.

"You've been training Kyou-kun well. Iruka-sensei and I were pretty surprised by his chakra control," I said, smiling at the pair.

"Ah, well that's probably mostly Mei's doing. She's always had better control than I have," he said smiling with pride.

"But you're better at taijutsu! And I've gotten a lot better with that too since you've been training me!" Kyou exclaimed. I didn't doubt his statement at all.

"Kyou, how about you go try to find your mother? She should visit the Hokage-sama too," Shin said before Kyou dashed out happily. Shin smiled after him and I smiled a little too for a moment before looking back at Shin.

"Shin-san, I'm sorry that you and your team were injured. I will do my best to prevent it from happening again," I said, bowing my head. After a moment or two of quiet I looked up to see Shin quietly staring at me with a small smile.

"Hokage-sama, I am a shinobi, and I am prepared to give up my life at any time for the sake of protecting this village and my son. It is an honor to serve as a shinobi of Konoha with you as its leader, and thank you for helping my son," he said, inclining his head. I couldn't keep myself from smiling a little.

"Hokage-sama! It's good to see you. I hope my son hasn't been bothering you," Hojo-san said as she walked into the room, her son trailing just behind.

"Of course not. He has improved quite a bit since last time. I have to say that I was impressed," I said, smiling at her and I could see Kyou grinning next to her.

"He still has a lot to learn," she said, though she couldn't hide her pride. We talked for a while longer, but then I said goodbye to the group and headed back to my office.

I worked on the stacks of reports until Iruka-sensei knocked on my door.

"Naruto? Are you still free for Ichiraku?"

"I've always got time for Ichiraku," I said, grinning at him. We walked there together, discussing his class and their improvement along the way, and I couldn't help thinking that it was nice to have a normal conversation with him on the way to eat at my favorite ramen stand.

"How is Choji doing? I heard he was injured during his last mission," Iruka asked after we ordered.

"Right. Well, it'll still be a few weeks until he's fully healed, but he seemed to be doing better when I saw him this morning," I said, staring at the basket of eggs on the counter in front of me.

"That's good to hear," he said before pausing. I felt him staring at me for a moment before he continued. "But you know, I think you're hurting from his injuries more than he is right now."

I sighed before looking over at him. "You're probably right, but I can't get it out of my head. I should have sent a bunshin with their teams. I knew it was risky, and I could've protected them…Those shinobi shouldn't have died," I said before staring at my fists.

"You know, some of the kids in my class are orphans too, because of the war. For a while, it was really hard to get through to them or to make them even come to class, but since you've become Hokage, they have been slowly changing. They see you as someone who, in spite of everything, has grown up to be such a strong, caring person and as the greatest Hokage this village could ever hope for. They look at you and know that no matter how hard things might be, you will be fighting to make it better, and they all want to work their way up so that they can fight with you. We all share your vision of a peaceful future, so you can't give up on yourself, Naruto," he said, looking at me earnestly. I couldn't keep myself from turning red once he'd finished.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei, I said, smiling at him just before Teuchi placed two steaming bowls in front of us. I thanked him and immediately dug in with vigor.

"Ahh, all my students are becoming some reputable people. But I won't lose out to you guys yet!" he said, grinning at me before slurping up his own noodles.

"'Course not! I still need you to help train more awesome shinobi and kunoichi, and you're the best at it!" I grinned before finishing off my bowl and calling for another.

After we both ate our fill, I said my goodbyes and headed back to my office, filled with a new energy. I attacked the piles of paperwork in my office, making good headway until Kakashi and Shikaku showed up.

"We're a few days ahead of schedule, but we've got a plan."

"Let's hear it then."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I'll probably be slow once next semester starts too, so I'll do my best to get as many updates out as I can during my break. **

**Anyway, this chapter is a lot of set up before the action really begins. I should have one more fluffy chapter coming up soon though. I hope you'll be looking forward to the next one!**


	14. Chapter 14

Flash of Red and Black

Chapter XIV

My body ached as I stood there in my black robes in the crowd. My eyes stung as more flowers piled up in front of the three framed pictures. My heart throbbed as I heard the wails of an orphaned child and the chocked sobs of two widowed wives.

Finally once the crowd had dwindled, I walked up to the widowed women first. They put on their strongest faces when I greeted them, but their grief was plain to see.

"Your husbands are shinobi to be proud of. If I can do anything for you, please let me know," I said, bowing. The two glanced at each other, seemingly unsure how to react, but then they bowed in return.

"My husband was honored to be a shinobi for you and the village, and I am sure that he does not regret his death. Thank you for coming," one said, and the other nodded in agreement.

"My husband truly believed you would be able to bring peace to the world, and I do too. I would like to fight for that world in his stead, Hokage-sama," she said, her eyes intense despite the grief. I was surprised, but I gave a small nod

"Thank you. If you are sure about that, see me in my office any time you like. I would be honored to have you," I said before walking over to the young orphaned boy standing with his aunt.

"What's your name?" I asked the sniffling boy.

"Yuu," he said, puffing out his chest as he tried to stop his tears. My heart ached for him, but I was impressed with his strength.

"Yuu-kun, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I wanna be a great, powerful shinobi like my dad!" he exclaimed loudly. His chin quivered, but he held strong. I gave a nod before squatting down and putting a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eyes.

"He was one of the best, so it'll be tough, but you're his son, so I'm sure you can do it. And I know that he believed you could too. So don't give up. I'll help train you when you're old enough if you want, so come see me any time you feel like it," I said and tears started falling down his face again, but he quickly wiped them away and nodded. I nodded too and gave him another short squeeze on the shoulder before righting myself. Then I greeted his aunt before I headed back home.

Immediately when I opened the door, Kakashi was standing there waiting for me. I smiled a little, but then I rushed inside to hug him as tightly as I could.

"They still believe in me," I mumbled, feeling an entire mix of emotions rush through me, and I felt Kakashi's head nod against mine.

"And so do I. So you can't stop believing in yourself," he said, and I nodded.

After staying there for a while longer I finally pulled away, sighing.

"I have work to do. Will you check the Archives for Shikamaru? He went there yesterday morning and I haven't seen him since."

"Sure. Work hard," he said, kissing my temple before leaving. I changed and then headed to my office. Inside, I sat and started on paperwork and reviewing reports, but after a while I stopped and pulled some scrolls out of my desk, scribbling some things down before calling for Shikaku.

"I'm going to alert the other Kage about Kakashi's mission. You have the time it takes me to walk from here to the aviary to convince me otherwise," I said as soon as he walked through the doorway. I stood, handing him the scrolls to be sent to the other Kage as I walked out of the room.

"Are you asking them for assistance?"

"No. I want them to be alert. Despite the fact that we mapped some of the Akatsuki tunnels, we don't have any idea how extensive they are, so if Orochimaru tries to escape, we won't know where he may end up, deba. They should be aware of the threat so that they will be able to protect their own villages," I said, and he stayed silent as he walked next to me, reading through the information on the scrolls.

"You are giving them copies of the maps our teams made?"

"Yes. We may not know much, but every little bit helps."

"You're not asking them to trap Orochimaru should he manage to escape?"

"No. If we don't capture or kill him, that's our failure. I'm not going to ask another village to risk their shinobi for the sake of our missions," I said, nearly to the aviary. Shikaku stayed quiet until I had my hand on the handle.

"In other words, you're asking them for help without asking. You want them to volunteer their assistance by making them aware of a mutual threat," he said, and I kept my face carefully neutral as I walked into the aviary.

"If they decide to join Konoha on this mission, that will be their decision, and I will neither encourage nor discourage any of their actions," I said, and I saw Shikaku smirking next to me.

"You're smarter than you let on."

"I just spend too much time with your son, debayo," I said, giving him a grin before he handed the scrolls back to me. Then I attached them to the fastest birds we had, and once they were out of sight, I returned to my office with Shikaku.

"Is there anything else that will improve the odds of the mission?" I asked, looking over at Shikaku as I sat back down.

"You'll know if I think of something. In the meantime, you may consider talking to the Suna ANBU," he said, smiling a little. I smiled a little in return before calling an ANBU to retrieve the teams while Shikaku left. As I waited for the Suna ANBU teams to arrive, I took to paperwork, though I didn't get much done before the three teams appeared in my office.

"Hokage-sama, you called for us?" the head captain of the three teams asked.

"Yes. Sorry for not seeing you recently. Have you been able to get everything you need from headquarters?"

"Yes, Sir. We have been training with the newer recruits as well, just as you asked," she replied, as serious as always.

"Thank you. I appreciate it. Has the training helped you guys any?"

"Yes, Sir. We have been able to further refine our skills. However, several of your ANBU have offered to teach us various specialty jutsu of the clans of Konohagakure no Sato or to teach us the village's techniques. We have refused the offers since you did not give direct approval," she said. I was surprised for a moment before I started laughing. I was proud of my ANBU for wanting to teach them, and I was glad that the Suna ANBU were consciously trying to keep from "stealing" secrets from Konoha, but since such a thought never even occurred to me, I couldn't help but laugh. I calmed down after a moment and just smiled at the group.

"I appreciate your restraint, but it's unnecessary. As long as you're in this village, my shinobi will treat you as shinobi of Konoha. You are welcome to learn anything and everything you can while you are here," I said, and even with their masks on, I could tell the ANBU were glancing at one another behind their captain.

"Understood. Thank you, Hokage-sama," she said after a moment, bowing her head.

"Good. Now, I would like to request your help for an upcoming mission."

"What are your orders, sir?"

"No orders. Like I said, I'm requesting your help, so you all may refuse if you like," I said, and again I knew the ANBU were glancing at one another. But after a moment, the captain nodded her head, and I grabbed several scrolls out of my desk.

"These scrolls contain the plans for a mission to attack what seems to be Orochimaru's main base in the Land of Whirlpools. It has all the information we have collected to this point. It also has plans for a mission to attack the base in eleven days. If you will, I would like for you all to read through the information and the mission plans and report your opinions and suggestions to me. I sent the same information to the other four Kage this morning," I said as I set all the scrolls down at the front of my desk. Though I expected to see the ANBU glancing at each other again, I was somewhat surprised when an ANBU aside from the captain spoke up.

"You are seriously going to give us that information? A technique or two, sure. We could learn those from watching you all during the war, but to tell us what missions you will have and when you will have them, that goes against every—" the large male who spoke out last time started until the captain flashed her chakra darkly. Some of my ANBU appeared in the room, instantly reacting, but I just shook my head at them before looking to the captain.

"If that is how we can be of service to you, Hokage-sama, then we will respect your decision," she said, though I could hear both frustration and confusion in her voice, and I saw the same emotions lining the shoulders of the man behind her. The others seemed just as confused, but once the captain spoke, they instantly fell into obedience. I just sat there, staring at each of them for a few moments, but then I looked back at the captain.

"I would like you and your vice-captain to stay with me for a few moments. I leave these scrolls to the rest of you," I said before looking at my ANBU who remained in the room after the captain's chakra burst. "Dog, go get Kakashi and have him join them." I said before looking back to the ANBU group. "He is the person the mission centers around. You will be helping to ensure his safe return from the successful mission," I said, my voice leaving no room for argument this time, and instantly all but the captain, vice-captain, and my ANBU disappeared from the room. I stared at both of the Suna-nin again for a long moment before standing and walking to the door.

"All of you, come with me," I ordered, and they were instantly following behind me.

I walked out of the tower and through the streets, grinning and waving at people as I walked before heading to the Yamanaka flower shop. After getting several flowers, I headed to the graveyard and silently went about placing a flower on each headstone and silently reaffirmed my promises to each of them. The widows and the orphaned child from earlier were gone, so the ANBU and I were the only ones in the graveyard. The Konoha ANBU had purchased their own flowers, and they were placing them at the headstones of people they knew while the ANBU from Suna trailed me silently. Once we had all finished, I headed over to the hospital and found Ino just coming out of her office

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" she asked, glancing over my shoulder at all the ANBU following behind me.

"Don't worry about them. I'm just trying to teach these guys a little something. How are you? Do you have any more classes to teach today?"

"Actually, I'm headed there now. Why?"

"I thought we could give it a try… Or maybe there's an easy class that you recommend? I don't think I've got the control to revive a fish just yet debayo," I said, grinning and scratching the back of my head. Ino smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Naruto. I think I know just the thing. Follow me," she said before leading us away.

We followed her to the greenhouse in the back of the building, and she ushered us inside, saying that she had to go teach her class, but someone would be there to take care of us in a minute. True to her word, just a couple of minutes later, Hojo-san walked in and smiled at me, though she seemed a little nervous when she took note of the ANBU standing behind me.

"Hokage-sama! Ino-san told me that you were looking for a lesson on the basics?"

"Yup! Are you going to be teaching us today, Hojo-san?"

"Yes. If it's alright, Ino thought you could learn a little about the medicinal plants in here."

"Sounds great, Hojo-san! What should we do?" I asked, grinning at her. She had us put on some gloves and follow her around the greenhouse, telling us the uses of several of the plants and pointed out where they came from. She said that the ones Suna gave us were great for dehydration and that ones from Kumo were useful for most antidotes. She even had me eat the leaf of one plant once she assured me it wasn't poisonous, saying that it was helpful for stress-relief.

"Thanks for teaching us, Hojo-san! I'll be sure to bring a thank-you present next time I come to see Kyou-kun train," I said, grinning at her once we'd finished the lesson.

"No, no. Please, it was my pleasure today. Thank you for coming by. I'm sure Ino-san was glad to see you too. Please come anytime you're free."

"Of course, deba! See you again," I said, smiling at her before leaving. Then I headed to the Hokage Monument and sat on top of my father's head, overlooking the village.

"I will protect this village with everything I have," I said, turning to speak to the two Suna-nin for the first time since we left my office.

They seemed surprised when I suddenly started speaking to them, but they said nothing.

"I will give my life to keep everyone in this village safe, just like my father. However, protecting Konohagakure no Sato is not my only duty. This morning, I went to the funeral of three men who gave their lives during a recent mission. Hojo-san's husband was on the same mission as those three men, and he was injured too. Ino's childhood friend and one of my best friends was nearly killed during that mission, trying to get his team out safely. We are all prepared to give our lives for the safety of this village.

"But I am trying to do more than just sacrifice shinobi to make this village endure. I am trying to create a peace that will last so that this village and this world will be able to thrive for years after my death. The mission those men were on was to help get information on Orochimaru. That information is what we are using to execute the mission eleven days from now," I said before pausing to look at each of the ANBU sitting around me. Then I looked intently at the two Suna-nin sitting by me.

"My lover is the one going on that mission. And though I will do everything I can to ensure his safe return, I am prepared to give up everything I have in this world for the chance of an enduring peace that will allow Kyou-kun and his future children and grandchildren to thrive and know nothing of the war that awarded me the title of 'Hero of the Shinobi World,'" I said before standing and looking down at each of the ANBU, studying them again.

"I do not want my legacy to be my name. I want it to be the peace I create," I said before squatting down again, placing a hand on the shoulders of the Suna ANBU.

"Now, this peace will never come to be if I only give orders, deba. I need people who believe in the same future I do," I said before standing again. Then I bowed to all the ANBU sitting in front of me.

"I request your help to make this future come true."

It was silent for a long moment, but then I heard shuffling in front of me, and once I righted myself, I saw the faces of all the ANBU, no longer hidden by masks, turned to the ground while they bowed on their knees.

"Sir, please allow me to give everything I am able while following you," one of my men said.

"As dedicated as you are to your vision, so am I to you," another Konoha kunoichi called out.

"Nothing gives me greater pride than working to help you achieve your goal," said the last Konoha shinobi.

"Forgive my outburst earlier, Hokage-sama. I will try to learn all I can while I am here so that I may better help create such a future," the large Suna shinobi said, bowing even more deeply as he spoke.

"Now I understand Gaara-sama's faith in you and all Konohagakure shinobi. I will do everything I am able to help you both shape the future into the peace you fight for," the Suna captain said last, bowing just as deeply as her counterpart.

I stood there, stunned for a moment, not expecting such a strong reaction, but then I smiled, pride and hope radiating through me.

"Thank you. I'll look forward to continuing to work with you all," I said, and they all replaced their masks and rose before giving another small bow. With the formalities done, I gave another nod and spoke again. "Now, I've kept you all long enough. You're dismissed," I said, and instantly all the ANBU were gone and I gave one last look over the village before returning to my office, feeling better than I had in days, and I knew it wasn't just because of the stress-relieving plant that Hojo-san had me eat earlier.

* * *

**Well, I was able to get this chapter out sooner than I expected. Next one should be in a few days. I hope you liked it! Also, I want to hear your predictions for the Orochimaru fight! I pretty much know how it's going to go down, but I want to know what you think. Hope you're looking forward to the next one!**


	15. Chapter 15

Flash of Red and Black

Chapter XV

"What the hell do you mean they're 'not there'?"

"It's exactly as I said. Uzumaki Mito-sama's remains are not in her tomb," Sai said, his voice totally neutral despite the ridiculousness of the statement.

"So what, then? Did she just walk away? And why were you in her tomb anyway?" I asked, totally confused and upset.

"Did Danzo take the remains?" Shikamaru asked once he arrived, having been summoned by Sai a few minutes earlier. I could tell just from a glance that he'd been in the archives since we got the scrolls about the Dead Demon Consuming Seal two days ago, but even without sleep his mind was better than mine, so I wasn't going to send him home just yet.

"I am not sure yet. I have some ANBU searching the tomb for clues about what happened."

"What made you decide to search her tomb to begin with?"

"I found a small reference to Orochimaru and in the same document it mentioned 'Mito and her clan members,' so I decided to follow up as best I could," he said, and I frowned. I was confused, and Shikamaru seemed to be in the same state I was. I called an ANBU to get Shikaku, hoping his rested mind would fare better than his son's and mine, but in any case, I knew nothing good would come of anything involving both Orochimaru and Danzo.

"Do you have any idea when her body was taken?"

"The document was probably written sometime prior to the Sandaime's death. However, we are still unsure of an exact time frame. It could have been several years before," Sai replied, looking at Shikamaru, though the genius seemed no closer to the answer he was looking for, so he just stood there, silently mulling until Shikaku arrived.

"Was there any evidence of a break-in?" Shikaku asked once Sai had filled him in.

"None that we've discovered yet."

"Then only someone from Konoha could have entered, unless the Sandaime or the council gave the key to someone," Shikaku said, frowning.

"So Danzo did it?" I asked, looking at the three men standing quietly.

"It seems likely," Shikamaru replied, though he had a frown that told me there was something he was still missing from the picture.

"What the hell would he want with her body, deba?"

"I am not sure. I will search for answers while trying to confirm where her remains are currently located."

I nodded and dismissed Sai before turning to Shikamaru.

"Any luck on the Dead Demon Consuming Seal?"

"Nothing yet. I just can't figure out how everything fits together."

"Get some rest. You'll be able to think better once you've got a clear head. Then update Shikaku on everything you've gathered so far," I told him. He looked like he was going to protest, but he seemed to think better of it and just nodded before leaving.

"I'm sorry I can't help more, deba," I said, looking at Shikaku, but he just shook his head.

"You're already doing more for the village than anyone else. Just leave this to us," he said, and I just smiled a little and nodded.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama? There's one Sato Chie-san here who is asking to see you. She doesn't have an appointment, but she said that you had asked to see her?" a chuunin asked through the door.

"Yes, send her in," I called before turning back to Shikaku. "Let me know if you figure anything out. For now, you may want to find Kakashi and the Suna-nin. They're reviewing your plans for his mission," I said and Shikaku nodded and stepped out just as Sato-san entered.

"Hokage-sama, I'm sorry to disturb you," she said, bowing. She looked tired, understandably so, but I saw the same resolve in her eyes that was there the morning before.

"No, thank you for coming, Sato-san. You said yesterday that you wanted to join the force again. Is that still your intention?"

"Yes, Sir. If you will have me, I would like to take my late husband's place in your ranks," she said, standing tall. I could tell that her pride in her husband outweighed her grief, though I was sure both were heavy.

"You were a jounin before you retired, weren't you?" I asked, pulling her file from where I'd left it earlier.

"Yes, Sir. I retired after my husband proposed, a few months after the war ended."

"You will have to go through some exams to assess your skill levels as they are now."

"I understand. I am prepared."

"Do you want to regain your old post of tower guard from before the war? Or do you have something else in mind?" I asked, looking at the papers detailing her old positions.

"Actually… Before he died, my husband spoke of considering taking on a genin team of his own. If you find it suitable, I would like to do the same," she said, and I looked up at her, studying her for a moment.

"You understand that the next genin exam won't be for several months, so you will be on active duty until then?"

"Yes, sir."

"If that's the case, Sato-san, then I will see to it," I said before grabbing a scroll from my desk that I'd prepared earlier for this reason. "Take this downstairs. You will be given the dates and times of the exams you will need to go through. You will also need a medical exam. Ask for Hojo Mei at the hospital. She will be expecting you," I told her, and he nodded, taking the scroll from my hand.

"Is there anything else, sir?"

"No, that's all. Please get some rest and let me know if I can do anything else for you," I said, and she gave a small bow before leaving. Then I looked out my window at the village again. There was no way I would give up, deba. No matter what, I would figure out a way to create the peace everyone gave their lives for.

Then I shook my head, pushing away that train of thought. I could only do so much at that moment, so I sat down and started filling out forms and stamping my seal, and by the time I heard another knock on my door, it was pitch black outside.

"Come in!" I called, rubbing my eyes. They were tired from staring at the pages for hours on end, but I'd had worse.

"Hokage-sama, we have written up our opinions on the mission plan for attacking Orochimaru's base. We included our suggestions as well, should you like to consider them," the Suna vice-captain said as he stacked several scrolls on my desk.

"Thank you. I'll read them carefully. Is everyone else resting?" I asked, smiling at him. I was surprised that they finished reviewing them in a little over a day, but I was glad. The sooner we could be prepared, the better.

"Yes. Is there anything else we might do for you, Sir?"

"No, thank you." I said, and I was met with a slight nod before he spoke again.

"Sir, I would like to make a request, if I may," he said. I was somewhat surprised, but I nodded, urging him on.

"Please get some rest too, Sir. Some of your ANBU have been saying that you haven't gotten any sleep since before Akimichi-san's team returned over four days go. I understand that you have stamina beyond what I can comprehend, and I know that everyone in this village admires your dedication and your concern. However, I believe that your rest will alleviate some of their concerns and allow them to rest easier as well," he said, bowing his head. I could tell that he was somewhat anxious trying to advise me, and I was surprised by it, but I appreciated his concern.

"Thank you. You've been secretly listening to the villagers, haven't you?" I asked, smiling at him. He tensed, suddenly seeming somewhat nervous. (I couldn't help thinking that the posture seemed out of place on an ANBU, especially one of the best from Suna, but I figured he wasn't really sure about how to approach me.)

"Yes, Sir, when I have occasion to pass through. I thought that… perhaps I could be of better use to the village that way, if I happened to overhear concerns I might be able to address them," he said, trailing off. I stood and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I see why Gaara has you as the vice-captain for his three best ANBU teams, dattebayo. Thank you. Please, if you hear anything else, let me know," I said, smiling at him before dropping my hand. "Now, I'm going to go home. Please get some rest too," I said before I walked out and headed home.

When I walked in, I saw some covered bowls on the table and Kakashi asleep on the couch with a book covering his eyes. I smiled a little before walking over to him and nudging him a little.

"If you sleep here, you'll catch a cold, you know," I said gently as I tried to wake him. He just slid the book away from his eyes and looked up at me.

"Well if I catch a cold then you'll just have to nurse me back to health, like chapter twelve of Make-Out Tactics, so it's not all bad," he said with a smile that I could only roll my eyes at.

"I'd just leave it to Sakura and her special food pills. Then you'd never be able to think of those books without getting sick," I said, giving him an evil grin.

"Maa, since I'm awake, I might as well get up," he said as he sat up, and I couldn't help laughing. Then he looked over at the table and saw the bowls sitting there.

"You haven't eaten yet?"

"I'm about to. I was just moving you first."

"Then I'll join you," he said, standing and walking over to the table with me. He and I started uncovering the bowls and heating what needed it before I sat and started eating as he just drank a cup of warm tea.

"I heard the Suna-nin talking about the speech you gave them," he said once I'd finished.

"Ah, I didn't really mean to lecture them, but they didn't seem to get what I'm trying to do. I guess it turned out okay, though," I said, pondering, but when Kakashi didn't say anything, I paused and looked over at him.

"What? Did I say something bad to them?" I asked, confused, but he smiled and shook his head before leaning over and giving me a quick peck.

"No, from what I heard, it was perfect," he said, smiling at me.

"Wh-what, then?" I asked, fidgeting a bit under the stare. He just smiled more and weaved his hand into my hair.

"I may not be able to help you with the legacy of your name, but I will do everything I can to help you create the peace you're striving for," he said before kissing me, and I felt my face go hot.

"So… they repeated all of that then, huh?" I said, looking away awkwardly as I scratched the back of my head.

"The vice-captain pretty much recited it word-for-word," he said, and I just sighed.

"Well, at least now the rest of the Suna-nin know understand what I'm trying to do," I said, letting myself fall forward to lean my head on his shoulder, though it didn't do much to hide my reddening ears.

"Naruto, you've always had a power much stronger than any jutsu. You have the power to move people and to make them believe. That's not a power someone can learn or study. It's something that you and you alone were born with, so you are the only person who can lead this world to peace. You need to realize just how important you are to this world, and you need to take care of yourself," he said quietly as he ran one hand through my hair as his other wrapped around my back and pulled me closer.

I sat quietly and listened until he finished, then I pulled back a little and looked at him, just studying him for a few moments. Then I tangled my hands in his hair and took a deep breath.

"I'm Konoha's Number One Unpredictable Ninja, deba. In other words, I'm a reckless idiot who can't lead anyone anywhere unless I have you next to me, so even if it destroys me, I'm going to make sure Orochimaru dies and you return home safely," I said, before kissing him hard. Then I pulled back a little and stared him down. "As much as this world needs peace, I need you, Kakashi."

He stared back at me for a while, but then he closed his dark eye and took a deep, slow breath, but then he gave a small smile and looked at me again, and I could see more emotions than I could count swimming in the darkness of his eye.

"Then don't leave me alone either. You are the last precious person I have left, and you're the most important of them all. So don't leave me alone," he said slowly.

Then, for the first time since that night he'd confessed over two years before, I saw tears streak his face.

I took a sharp breath and hugged him. He immediately held me against him as tightly as he could.

"I'm afraid of making another promise that I won't be able to keep."

"Then I promise that we will bring peace to this world together, Naruto," he said before pulling me impossibly closer.

A heavy silence settled over us for a while as we sat there, but after a while he pulled away some and kissed me again.

"You need sleep. Go ahead and go to bed. I'll take care of the dishes," he said, giving a small smile before standing and pulling me up with him. I nodded and did as I was told, though I didn't fall asleep until I felt him crawl under the blankets with me.

oOo

Just as the sun was creeping up the next morning, I felt the chakra of an ANBU appear at my door.

"G'morning," I answered my door, groggily rubbing my eyes as I looked at the ANBU in front of me.

"I apologize for disturbing you, Hokage-sama, but some birds came in this morning from the other Great Nations. The scrolls are waiting for you in your office," the kunoichi said, and I immediately felt more awake.

"Got it. Tell Shikamaru and Shikaku to meet me in my office," I ordered and she nodded before vanishing. Then I quickly changed and disappeared to my office, leaving Kakashi to continue sleeping.

"What did they decide?" Shikaku asked as he walked in, Shikamaru following behind. I handed the scrolls to them as I continued reading the one sent from Kumo.

"It seems Kumo will strengthen their border defenses and increase patrols. They appreciate the warning," I said, not particularly surprised at the information. I expected Kumo to only intervene if their own security was threatened, but I hoped for a better response from the other villages.

"Kiri will send two ANBU teams to monitor the operation. They've also increased patrols and will notify you if there is any change in activity in the area," Shikamaru said before rolling the scroll back up and handing it to me. I smiled a little and took the scroll, reading it for myself.

"Iwa thanks you for the alert and will strengthen its defenses like Kumo," Shikaku said, pausing for a moment to glance at us. "Suna?" Shikamaru asked after a short silence.

"Suna has several teams on their way to Konoha as we speak. They should arrive in two days. They are to help wherever they are needed. The jonin Kankuro and Temari are among teams. The Kazekage suggests using Kankuro for fortifying security measures," Shikaku said before handing the scroll to me, and I nodded while Shikamaru smirked. Then I called in Rabbit and asked her to take the scrolls to the Suna ANBU, figuring that they should know that other Suna-nin were on their way.

"Last night the Suna ANBU also gave me their review of the mission plans and their suggestions. Shikaku, since you were with them, I assume you approve of their plans?" I asked, and Shikaku nodded.

"Though we will probably need to make some more changes once the other Suna-nin arrive."

"I figured as much. Shikamaru, did you tell him about what you were looking up on for the Dead Demon Consuming Seal?"

"Yeah, but even after that and reading everything the archives had on it, I'm not any closer to an answer," Shikamaru said, frowning.

"Try going back through everything we've collected from Orochimaru's bases, then. Sorry I can't help more," I said, and Shikamaru nodded.

"I'll do that, thanks. But don't worry about it. This is my job," he said before heading out and Shikaku followed.

"Your job, huh?" I asked aloud to no one in particular, staring at the closed door before standing and heading out.

"Oiii! Lee! Are you busy?" I called once I saw him walking on his hands in circles on one of the training grounds. The moment he saw me, He flipped around and bounded over to me, grinning.

"Naruto! I am happy to see you on such a great morning! What can I do for you?" he asked, burning with excitement. I grinned back at him. I knew that spending time with the youth-filled shinobi was exactly what I needed.

"What do you say to a spar? It's been a while, and I want to keep my skills sharp," I told him and he was instantly on board, eager to get started. And just a few minutes later, we were throwing punches at one another.

"Naruto! Your speed has increased since becoming Hokage!" he said, just managing to dodge an attack from my clone before using the clone to block my kick.

"Really? I haven't been able to get much practice in, but I guess sending clones on ANBU missions has helped some," I said before creating a Rasengan attacking him with it, but he dodged expertly while kicking me off balance, causing me to launch it straight into the ground below his feet, causing him to fall too.

Once I stood again, I heard a huge thud on the ground and I grinned, instantly going into Sage Mode in expectation of what was to come. I made it just in time to avoid a barely-visible blow aimed at my ribs. Then I started my own assault, throwing all the attacks I could, trying to create an opening.

Finally a few hours in, once he was starting to wear down, I managed to use a clone to knock him off balance enough to be able to make an opening in his guard and land a clean hit to his side. ('Course it wasn't enough to really hurt him, but it would leave a nasty bruise for a day or two, dattebayo.)

I walked over to him and grinned at him, releasing Sage Mode as I offered a hand out to help him up. He smiled took my hand as I hoisted him up.

"Thanks for the spar, deba. I needed that."

"Yes! Thank you! That was most exhilarating! I must train more to improve for next time," he said, smiling as he rubbed his side.

"I'll look forward to it, then. You might want to have Sakura check that out just in case, though," I told him, and he just shook his head.

"I cannot bother Sakura-san with something like this. It should be healed within a few days," he said and I shrugged.

"Sure. I should get back to work, but be sure to get that checked up on if it doesn't go away, alright?" I said and Lee saluted before bidding me a good day and returning to his maniacal training methods.

Back in my office, I worked until I heard a knock at my door, and I was surprised to see Choji walk in (though he had Ino standing next to him, looking aggravated, and I had to work to keep from smiling).

"Choji! Is it really alright for you to be up already?"

"That's what I'm telling him! He may have been released from the hospital, but he is in absolutely no condition to be moving around!" Ino huffed behind him and Choji just laughed a little before turning back to me. Honestly, he looked like he was in good shape aside from the stitches.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I just wanted to see if I could help out with anything. I mean, I know I can't go on another mission yet, but I hoped I could help out somehow," he said, and I glanced at Ino, who seemed torn between anger and pride.

"Think you can do some paperwork while on bed rest, then?"

"Sure! What can I do for you?" he asked, and I smiled before pulling some scrolls from my desk.

"This is everything we've gotten from the investigation on Danzo so far. Shikamaru and Shikaku have already seen all of it, but I figure a fresh set of eyes might help. Mind reading through it for me?"

"Got it. I'm not sure if I'll be able to help much, but I'll try."

"Thanks. But make sure rest is your first priority," I said and Choji nodded and left, and Ino followed behind.

Once they were gone I continued on paperwork until Shikamaru suddenly showed up and immediately had an ANBU call for Shikaku.

"What are you—"

"I figured out why that seal was bothering me," Shikamaru cut me off, and I nodded for him to continue. "Why would Orochimaru, a guy obsessed with power and jutsu want to have anything to do with the Dead Demon Consuming Seal?"

"You said that before, right? It's a forbidden jutsu, and the snake wants to get his hands on all of them he can," I said, confused.

"Sure, but the seal takes the life of the user. There's no way he would give up his life to kill someone else. He'd just hide and bide his time until he could defeat that person."

"Then what would he want it for?"

"I remembered a report from the ANBU when we first took the Chuunin Exam. The Sandaime didn't die from his wounds. He died because he used the seal to try to kill Orochimaru. Because of his wounds, he didn't have enough power to succeed, but he was able to seal part of Orochimaru's soul, and thus some of his power," he said before Shikaku walked in.

"That's why he was so urgent to change vessels every three years since the body he used would fail. And that's also why Sasuke was able to kill him, temporarily at least, before the war," Shikaku said, but I frowned, not quite understanding, so Shikamaru spoke up again.

"He's not researching the seal to use it. He's researching the seal to undo it. He wants to regain his full power," he explained.

"And there's no better place to research seals than in the Land of Whirlpools, the country that was once known for its fuuinjutsu," Shikaku said, and I grimaced.

"So we have to hope that we're hitting him while he's still weak," I said, looking at the two, and they nodded. "Shit," I grit out through clenched teeth. I didn't like the idea of him getting any stronger than he already was, especially with all the super thugs already swarming.

"Of course, there's no guarantee that such a thing is even possible. And if what the teams had to deal with is any indication, Orochimaru has been more interested in the Sharingan and his curse mark than the seal," Shikaku said.

"There's no guarantee he didn't already figure it out either," I said, looking at the two, and they both nodded. I just sighed.

"Well, either way this doesn't change anything. We have to take him and every last one of his thugs down before they get any more powerful. I won't risk him reviving again," I said and again the two nodded. "Anything else?" I asked. When the two shook their heads, I continued, "Then see if you can help Sai any. That may be the only way for us to get any more hints about Orochimaru's experiments for the moment."

The pair nodded and left, and once they were gone, I sighed before grabbing the reviews from the Suna ANBU about the mission. There was only so much I could do to prepare for the mission, but I was going to make sure that I did everything I could to make sure it ended well.

* * *

**Lots of stuff happening this time! I look forward to hearing more predictions from you guys. Hope you'll enjoy the next chapter too.**


	16. Chapter 16

Flash of Red and Black

Chapter XVI

"Hokage-sama! The teams from Suna have arrived!" a chuunin called. Then my door swung open and twenty Suna-nin filed into my office, Temari and Kankuro at the front. "Thanks for coming everyone! Good to see you again Temari, Kankuro."

"Good to see you too, Naruto," Temari said, Kankuro nodding in agreement next to her.

"How's everyone's condition from the trip?"

"Fine. Nothing a good night's sleep and a decent meal won't fix," Kankuro replied and I nodded.

"Alright. Everyone, go get some rest. A chuunin downstairs will lead you to where you'll be staying. Temari, Kankuro, come see me again in the morning," I said, dismissing them. They all nodded and did as told, and I started reading through the files on my desk, filled with profiles of the Suna-nin. Shortly after I started reviewing the files, Shikamaru walked in.

"The Suna-nin are here?" he asked, looking at the stack of folders on my desk.

"Yeah. Five teams. Once I look through the files, I'm going to hand them over to Neji so we can decide where to put them," I said, glancing up at him. He just nodded and I buried my face in the folder again to hide my smirk.

"Of course, if someone were to talk to one of the Suna-nin, like Temari, for example, since she's a captain, we might be able to decide what to do with them sooner," I said, carefully keeping my eyes on the file in front of me.

"Right. I'll do that, then," Shikamaru said, walking out.

"Make sure she's comfortable with their housing arrangements while you're at it too!" I called after him, not bothering to hide my grin. He didn't say anything in response, but I could see the tips of his ears turn red as he walked out. I chuckled a little as I turned back to the files in front of me, taking notes occasionally to hand over to Neji later

By the time my office was filled with shadows, Kakashi appeared at the window and climbed into the room.

"Can you take a break?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me and dropped his face into my hair.

"Sure. Just let me send these to Neji," I said, standing and calling in and ANBU. Kakashi perched himself on my desk as I handed the materials off, and I turned back to him once Dog vanished.

"How are the plans going?" he asked when I dropped into my chair again.

"They're going as well as they can for how little we know," I said, but I couldn't help feeling a little useless. I was going to send a clone on the mission too, of course—maybe even a whole team, deba—but there was only so much that we could do to prepare for the unknown.

Kakashi gave a little sigh and put his hand on the side of my face, rubbing his thumb across the scars on my cheek. "You've pulled off bigger miracles than this, Naruto. Just leave this one to us," he said quietly.

I didn't say anything in return, but I just cupped my hand around his, enjoying the warmth and roughness of his hand. My anxieties were far from gone, but I knew that he was right. Surely Orochimaru couldn't be tougher than the juubi, but then again, I didn't want to take any chances.

"Come on, you haven't slept in a couple days. Let's go home," he said as he grabbed my hand and stood. I nodded and followed him quietly, hoping and praying with all my might that we would have many, many more nights together.

oOo

"So, you all understand your roles, right?" Shikaku asked, looking around the room. Five teams were sitting around the table, and Shikaku and Neji were standing next to me. With three days left until the mission was set to start, we finally decided that we were satisfied with the plans and that we were ready to give out the assignments.

Of the teams around the room, only Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru weren't in ANBU gear. They would be the bait team, after all, so they would have to be recognized. All the other teams were in Konoha ANBU gear, including the several Suna-nin that were mixed into the group. (Of course, I had several bunshin mixed in too.)

"Alright. You have three days to prepare and get rested. Let me know if I can help. Dismissed," I called, and immediately all the ANBU teams disappeared, and Sai and Shikaku followed them out.

"If that's all you need, I'll go prepare a team in case of back-up," Neji said.

"I want you on that back-up team too, debayo. Kankuro will take care of security if you have to head out," I said, and Neji nodded calmly, though he seemed slightly surprised.

"I'll see to it that he's prepared," he said before leaving. Sakura was nearly gone too, but she must have thought better of it before walking back up to me.

"Naruto, how many of those ANBU were your bunshin?"

"A few," I said, staring back at her with a look that was equally stubborn.

We just stared like that for a few moments, neither giving in until Shikamaru cut in.

"You know as well as anyone that Naruto won't let us go on this mission without him. Just give it up, Sakura," he said, looking exasperated. Sakura shot him a glare, but then sighed and looked back at me.

"Don't pull any more all-nighters, and eat regularly. You haven't been taking care of yourself enough," she said, looking more worried than aggravated.

"I know. I'll be at full strength before the mission starts, dattebayo. I'm sending my bunshin to protect you guys, not to endanger you," I said. Sakura just stared back at me for a few seconds, but then she nodded and left, and Shikamaru followed suit after a small nod. Then I just stood there and stared at Kakashi for a bit. There were so many things that I wanted to say, but I didn't have any of the words I needed to say them. In the end, Kakashi was the one who broke the silence.

"Come on. Let's go get lunch," he said as he grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. We ended up eating at Ichiraku, but he said that he would cook for us for every meal after that so that we could get a better-balanced diet before leaving, so I savored the last bowl of Ichiraku that I would be having for a while.

Once we finished, we headed over to the training grounds to work off the meal. I suggested it, saying that I wanted to get some practice in before leaving, but since I'd had a clone on every ANBU mission since I became Hokage, I didn't really need it. Rather, I just wanted to spend time with him and move my body rather than have to think. Even I knew that it was the same as when I trained for weeks on end after the war to keep from thinking about killing my best friend, but this time it would turn out differently. I was going to make sure of it.

"You had at least five clones in that room, didn't you?" Kakashi asked. He seemed to have a habit of interrogating me every time we sparred, though we didn't use any jutsu this time since we didn't want to deplete our chakra.

"Something like that," I said, refusing to give him a straight answer as I threw some shuriken at him. I didn't want him to have to worry about protecting my bunshin, but at the same time I didn't want him to worry about me wearing myself out.

"You're sure you can handle it?" he asked, parrying the shuriken before dashing back into close-range to strike.

"I'll be fine. I'll be well-rested by the time the mission starts, so handling a few bunshin won't be a problem," I said, dodging his fists while throwing a few kicks myself.

So, we kept training for a couple hours until Kakashi called it, not wanting to tire himself out too much. From there, he headed home to get his gear in order, and I went to my office. When I walked in, though, the chuunin working at the front desk were making a ruckus.

"Hokage-sama! I'm so sorry! A child was here asking to see you, but when we told him you were busy, he started throwing a fit and then ran into your office and locked himself in!" said one of the chuunin, flustered.

"Several chuunin outmatched by a child, huh?" I teased. The three reddened with embarrassment, but I just laughed and headed to my office, rapping on the door.

"Hello~ I heard you were looking for me earlier?" I called. Immediately I heard little feet running against the wood floor.

"H-Hokage-sama?" I heard a little voice ask, and I instantly recognized it.

"Yuu-kun? Can I come in?" I asked, and then I heard the click of the lock and two little reddened eyes appeared as the door cracked open.

"Sorry," he sniffed as he moved away from the door.

"You don't have to apologize for anything," I said, walking in and sitting in my chair.

He followed me around to the same side of my desk, but didn't say anything as he fumbled with his shirt and stared at the ground.

"Yuu-kun," I called. He looked up and I opened up my arms. Not even a second later, he was in my lap and hugging my ribcage as tightly as he could, burying his face into my chest. I sat there and gently patted his messy blue hair, waiting for him to stop crying again.

"I'm sorry for locking myself in your office and causing trouble," he said quietly once he calmed down again.

"You don't need to worry about that," I said, and he gave a small nod.

"Dad used to train me sometimes, when he didn't have missions," Yuu mumbled, wiping at his eyes.

"Was it fun?"

"Yeah! Lots and lots," he said excitedly before going somber again. "I miss it a lot already," he said, staring at my desk. I nodded and just studied him for a moment. I could tell he was lonely. I knew that feeling well enough, after all. Suddenly deciding what to do, I picked him up and put him on my shoulders before heading out. He gave a little squeal at suddenly being moved like that.

"W-what are we doing?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Well, I would say that I would train you and hang out with you whenever you want, but I'm going to be really busy for a while, so I might not be able to keep that promise. So instead, I'm going to introduce you to all my friends, so that you can go to them if you want. And if they aren't busy, then we'll all play with you for the rest of today, okay?" I said, glancing up at him just in time to see him grin.

"Really?! Thank you, Hokage-sama!" he cheered. I grinned and walked out of the building, heading to Choji's place first.

"Choji! Ino! Do you guys have a minute?" I called when we arrived. I could sense their chakra inside, so I just waited for Ino to open the door.

"Naruto! What are you…?" She started to ask until she noticed the blue-haired boy sitting on my shoulders.

"This is Yuu-kun. I'm introducing him to everyone. Is Choji awake?" I asked, smiling at her. A faint recognition washed over her face when I said his name, but she recovered quickly.

"I'll get him. I was just about to start making dinner, so I can make another spot for you two if you want," she said, ushering us inside.

"What do you say to going out for barbeque instead? I still need to introduce him to everyone else, so we could all eat out if you've got some time," I suggested.

"Barbeque? I'm in!" Choji called as he walked into the main room. I laughed, and Ino rolled her eyes, though she smiled a little too.

"Sounds like barbeque it is, then. I'll let everyone know," Ino said.

"You guys can come on in here and wait, then. I'll make tea," Choji said, heading to the kitchen. I nodded and lifted Yuu off my shoulders.

"How are you doing, Choji?" I asked, looking him over as Yuu and I sat down at the little table.

"Better. It'll still be another week or two before I can train again, but I can get around on my own now," he said, shooting me a smile. I nodded, though I still felt somewhat responsible. I pushed those feelings aside though and turned to Yuu.

"So, these are my friends Ino and Choji. Choji's probably one of the strongest shinobi in the village, and Ino is the head of the med-nin training school."

"Is it really okay for me to play with them?" he asked quietly, looking nervous but excited all at once.

"Of course it is, Yuu-kun," Choji said as he sat down next to us after putting water on the stove. Yuu looked surprised, but then grinned and scooted closer to Choji.

"Choji-san, you're from the Akimichi Clan, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Dad told me about the clans in Konoha sometimes. He said that the Akimichi Clan members have marks on their cheeks," he said, glancing between Choji and me. I grinned, and Choji smiled too.

"He's actually the next head of the clan," I said, smiling at Yuu.

"Wow! Really? Can you show me a jutsu?" he asked excitedly.

"Sorry, Yuu-kun, but Choji's actually recovering from some injuries, so he's not allowed to do any jutsu right now," Ino said as she walked into the room and sat down with us.

"But once I'm recovered, I'd be happy to," Choji said. Yuu and Choji kept talking while I turned to Ino.

"Is everyone meeting us there?"

"Yup. Kakashi and Yamato too," she said, giving me a knowing smile. I nodded my thanks and talked with the three until it was time to go to the restaurant.

When we got there, everyone was already sitting in a booth and calling us over. They all greeted Yuu-kun happily. Lee, of course, had an abundance of energy and swore that he would train with Yuu as much as he wanted. Then Yuu started telling stories about his dad training with him and happily guessing which clans everyone was from.

Once everyone was stuffed and Yuu started having trouble keeping his eyes open, we all parted ways and Kakashi and I walked Yuu home. His aunt apologized for him causing trouble, but I assured her that it was no problem.

After crawling into bed, I wrapped my arms around Kakashi and held him as close as I could. We stayed like that for a while until Kakashi pulled me on top of him and buried his face in my neck.

"What's on your mind?"

"I hope Yuu-kun won't be lonely anymore," I said quietly, burying my face in his hair.

"I think he'll be okay," he murmured. I nodded a little hoping it would be true, and we stayed there silently for a while until Kakashi spoke up again.

"I'm sorry I never did anything like that for you when you were younger," he said quietly, but I shook my head.

"That wasn't your responsibility, deba."

"And doing that for Yuu-kun tonight wasn't yours either," he said, hugging me closer. I just shrugged. I just couldn't help myself when I saw how lonely Yuu-kun looked. I knew that feeling well enough to know that no one else should have to feel that way.

"I just happened to think of it, and it helped me keep my mind off things too," I mumbled. I felt Kakashi nod and he gave me a little squeeze. There was another lull of quiet for a while.

Eventually, I couldn't stand the uneasy thoughts that slowly filled my head, so I moved around and left a trail of kisses on him.

"Naru—"

"Will you help me keep my mind off things for a while longer?" I asked, looking up at him. Almost immediately, I saw the darkness of his eye turn to an even deeper black.

"Gladly," he breathed. Then he pulled me close and kissed me until we were both gasping for air, but before he caught his breath, I continued where I left off on the trail, not giving him time to react or myself time to think.

I didn't have the words to tell him how much I needed him to make it through the mission, but I had always been better at getting my point across through actions anyway.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long! I'll try to get another chapter up this weekend, but after that I may not have another chapter up until May. (This semester is killer -_-)  
Anyway, the next chapter is probably going to be mostly fluff, and then the real action will start! Hope you're looking forward to it!**


	17. Chapter 17

Flash of Red and Black

Chapter XVII

"So everything's ready, then?" I asked, and the four nodded in response. "Alright. Kankuro, I will send a message to Gaara too, but Suna has our gratitude."

"I will pass on your message when I return after a successful mission," he replied with a small smirk. I nodded. I was glad for his confidence, but I felt the situation weighing on me too heavily to mimic it.

"If there's nothing else, you're all dismissed to rest up before the mission begins tomorrow morning," I said, and they all headed out, but I called after Shikamaru and Shikaku before they could leave.

"Shikamaru, Shikaku-san, I probably don't need to say this, but please try to focus just on the mission ahead. I know that the mystery around Danzo is still bothering you, but I want you both to be focused," I said, and the two Naras glanced at each other for a moment before turning back to me.

"Got it," Shikamaru drawled, though his eyes were determined. I nodded and the two left, leaving me with nothing but papers and my thoughts. Preferring the former to the latter, I got to work reading through the documents scattered about, but before I could make any headway, there was a knock at my door and Kyou appeared.

"Good morning Hokage-sama," he said as he walked into the room.

"G'morning, Kyou-kun. Is there something I can do for you?" I asked, slightly confused.

"W-well… I was hoping that you might be free for a while? Everyone's been running around the village a lot lately, so I thought that you might be getting busy soon," he said, trailing off. I just smiled and pushed the papers aside.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?"

"Really!? Then can we train some? Since Dad's still recovering, I haven't gotten to train taijutsu much," he said excitedly. I smiled and nodded, following him to one of the training grounds by the Academy.

"Have you already warmed up?" I asked once we arrived.

"Yeah!"

"Alright. Come at me whenever you're ready," I said, getting into position. Kyou nodded and readied a kunai before coming at me. His attacks had more power behind them than I'd expected, but he also had a lot of wasted movement, so I made a mental note to pair him up with Hinata or Neji sometime.

After a while, I sensed a familiar chakra approaching, and snickering to myself I threw a couple shuriken in that direction to be met with a small yelp. Kyou-kun was surprised and distracted, so I took the chance to end the match, grabbing his shoulder from behind.

"Checking up on your student's progress, Iruka-sensei?" I called as the man emerged from some nearby bushes. I snickered at the twigs and leave that were stuck in his hair as I released Kyou-kun.

"I just happened to notice your chakra as I was walking by and decided to watch, but you ready didn't have to throw shuriken at me, you know," Iruka said, and I just laughed some more before turning to Kyou-kun.

"Nice job today, Kyou-kun. Sometime soon, I'll have one of my friends train with you, alright?" I said, smiling. He nodded eagerly and started to dash off before apparently thinking better of it. Then he ran back to me and grabbed my hand, putting a slip of paper in it. I looked at him, terribly confused.

"I was told to give that to you. Thank you for training with me, Hokage-sama!" he said, grinning before running off again. I just looked at his retreating figure, dumbfounded for a second. Then I looked at the paper in my hand, not understanding the significance of the little white piece of paper with a tiny heart painted in one corner.

"You should really think about taking on a team of your own sometime, Naruto," Iruka said as he watched Kyou leave, apparently not noticing the confusion on my face. I just shook it off and slipped the paper into the pocket of my robe.

"Maybe, but I have some things to take care of first," I said, frowning slightly. Iruka just looked at me carefully for a moment before speaking.

"What's on your mind, Naruto?" he asked carefully. I just sighed.

"Just and upcoming mission that I'm worried about. Nothing new, really," I said, trying to convince him as well as myself that it was really no big deal. Iruka just nodded and we stood there quietly for a few moments until he clasped his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Naruto," he said, giving me a reassuring smile. I forced myself to smile back a little and nodded.

"Well, I should get back to grading papers," he said as he grabbed my hand and put another identical piece of paper in it. I just looked at him, totally confused, but he just grinned in response.

"I think Ino was looking for you earlier. You may want to go find her," he said, still grinning, apparently pleased with himself for being in on whatever secret I wasn't, and walked off. Once I wiped the confusion off my face, I sighed and left the grounds heading towards the flower shop, wondering what on earth was going on.

"Naruto! How are you?" Ino called once I walked into the shop.

"Fine. Iruka-sensei said you were looking for me earlier?" I said. I was still confused, but I decided to just go with it.

"So you did see him then! Could you give me a hand with this?" she asked, wearing that same I-know-something-you-don't smile as she pointed to a stack of papers on the counter. I sighed and shrugged.

"Why not?" I said, picking up the stack and following her out.

"The training program is going great, by the way. Those papers are actually graded tests. About half are perfect scores," she said, pointing at the stack I was carrying.

"Woah! Really?"

"Yup. Looks like you'll have plenty of great medic-nin soon," she said, grinning at me.

We continued chatting as we walked to the training school, and once I set the papers down on her desk, she handed me another little slip of paper that looked just like the others.

"Wha—"

"Thanks for your help, Naruto!" she said, grinning. (And here I thought that she couldn't keep a secret, deba.)

I sighed again and waved good-bye before heading out and almost walking straight into Hojo-san.

"Oh, Hokage-sama! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just helping Ino out with a few things. How are you, Hojo-san?"

"I'm doing well. I just say Kyou and he said that you helped him train this morning."

"Yeah, he came into my office this morning. I'm just surprised at how much he's improved since we first met," I said, smiling at her while pushing the mystery of the random paper slips out of my head.

"Thank you so much for always helping him. I hope he isn't bothering you."

"Not at all. I enjoy it. Sometime I'd like to train with Yori-kun and Naoki-kun again too," I said, smiling at her.

"Of course! Please let me know when you want to. I'll be sure to have some snacks prepared," she said, smiling.

"I'll look forward to it, then," I said, and I was about to leave when she called after me again.

"Oh! Hokage-sama, I almost forgot! This is for," she said, handing out another slip of paper to me.

"Thank you, Hojo-san. Do you know who I'm supposed to see next?" I asked, trying to keep from laughing.

"Well, I—"

"Oiiii! Naruto!" I heard Kiba calling, and this time I couldn't help laughing.

"I guess he's already here, then. Thank you, Hojo-san," I said before leaving, putting the fourth paper in my pocket with the others.

"Naruto! There you are. C'mon. You've got places to be, man," Kiba said, grinning at me. I just laughed and followed behind him as he dashed off on Akamaru.

"Where exactly are we going, Kiba?" I asked once we'd dashed around for a while.

"Almost there!"

I rolled my eyes and kept following until Akamaru skidded to a stop in front of the hospital.

"Now I've done my part," he said, grinning and handing me two more slips. I just looked at him more confused since it was the first time I'd gotten two from one person.

"Well, one of those is from Akamaru, but we decided that I would carry them both to keep his drool from getting on it," Kiba said, grinning at me.

"Of course. Thank you both," I said, smiling at them.

I patted Akamaru on the head before walking into the building, wondering who was next. I didn't have to wait for long, though.

"Naruto-kun! Take this and go talk to Sakura, alright? She's in room 202," Shizune called as soon as she saw me walk in. I laughed and thanked her for the paper before heading to find Sakura. Once I walked into the room, I found more than just Sakura there, though.

"Hey guys! Shizune-neechan told me to come here," I said, grinning. Sakura was hovering over Choji, apparently doing a check-up and Shikamaru was sitting on the other bed, apparently waiting for the check-up to be over.

"Naruto! Just wait there for a few minutes, will you?" Sakura said as she finished up with Choji. He looked like he was in even better health than a few days ago, so I was glad.

"So you've been running around all day today, huh?" Shikamaru said, glancing at me. He might not have been wearing a smile, but even I could see the mischief in his eyes. I really started to wonder what the heck was going on if even Shika was getting into it, deba.

"And I'm guessing that none of you are going to explain_ why_ exactly I've been running around?" I said, looking at the three. Sakura only smiled "innocently" and Choji just laughed.

"Just enjoy it, ne? Here's mine," Choji said, handing me another slip, and Shikamaru and Sakura did likewise.

"Room 212 is your next stop," Sakura said, grinning at me once I put all the papers in my pocket.

"Alright. See you guys later," I said, heading to the next room.

Inside room 212, I found another trio.

"Naruto! There you are. You're nearly behind schedule!" Tsunade called as I walked into the room.

"I didn't even know that I was on a schedule," I said, laughing a little.

"It can't be his fault that he's running a little behind, Tsunade-sama," TenTen said, apparently finished with her check-up.

"We're not allowed to tell him anything anyway," Shin-san said, grinning at me. I just looked at them, slightly confused but amused all the same, and Tsunade sighed.

"I guess it's up to us to get you back on schedule. Come on, you two," she said before handing me her paper. Then TenTen and Shin-san did the same.

"I know Mei probably already told you, but thank you for training with Kyou this morning, Hokage-sama," Shin said, and I just shook my head.

"I'm always glad to help…Though I'm starting to wonder if I even had a choice in the matter to begin with today," I said, laughing a little. Shin laughed too, and the two women just sat there with those same knowing smiles.

"Come on, Naruto. You have a lot more people to see before this evening and you're already running behind. Your next stop is just outside the building," Tsunade said, shooing me out. I nodded and waved before doing as told.

Outside of the hospital, Temari was talking with Shikamaru and Choji. Shikamaru noticed me first and stopped me. I was confused since I'd already gotten a paper from him, but then Temari spoke up.

"Naruto, these are for you," she said, handing me three slips. I was even more confused then, and apparently she noticed since she explained. "Kankuro is busy going over security again, and Gaara can't be here, obviously, so two of them are on their behalf."

"Oh, okay. Thank you," I said, smiling. I didn't really know why I was thanking everyone for making my fill my pockets with little slips of paper, but I didn't really know what else I was supposed to say.

"The next person's supposed to be here by now, isn't he?" Choji asked, looking at the other two. I looked at them, confused until I sensed a familiar chakra.

"No worries. I know where he is," I said before vanishing to a tree nearby.

"So what's next, Sai?" I asked, grinning at him.

"These are for you," he said, handing me two more slips.

"Whose is the second one?"

"That one is on behalf of the Suna ANBU."

"Alright. Where to next, then?" I asked. I might have been going crazy with curiosity but I was starting to enjoy it.

"Ichiraku," he said before vanishing, and I laughed and jumped out of the tree to go do as told.

"Ossan! I was told to come here!" I called, waking into the little stand.

"Yo! Naruto! You're just in time," he Teuchi said before reaching out with two more lips of paper. I grinned and took them, assuming the second one was on behalf of Ayame, but then another hand offered another slip out on my right.

"Naruto-kun, please take this one too," Hinata said next to me, a bowl of ramen half-emptied in front of her.

"Thank you guys. What's next?" I asked, and Hinata reached into her pocket. When she took her hand out again, there was a little bug sitting on her index finger.

"This is Shino's. It will lead you to where he is," she said, smiling at me.

"Okay! See you guys later!" I called before dashing off to follow Shino's bug.

After running across the village, Shino finally came into view next to the training ground that I'd been at that morning, and within the training ground I could hear the youthful enthusiasm of Lee and Gai-sensei.

"Naruto. Please take this. Why? Well, I can't tell you that," Shino said in that same slightly-creepy way as always. Still I couldn't help laughing this time.

"Thanks, Shino. I guess I have to go in there for my next one?" I said, and he nodded, so I entered preparing for talk about spring, despite the leaves changing colors all around.

"Naruto! It's good to see you! Are you ready to continue this most youthful puzzle?" Gai asked once I walked in.

"Of course he is, Gai-sensei!" Lee responded, grinning from ear to ear. I couldn't help laughing a little at their antics, with Moegi, Konohamaru and Udon covered in dirt and sitting on the ground in front of them.

"Ohhh! Then how about we make this more interesting! Naruto! You must fight us for the slips this time!" Gai called, waving his little paper slip about. I rolled my eyes, but then grinned.

"You should know better than to challenge the Hokage to something so easy, Gai-sensei," I said before vanishing from his view and reappearing behind him with the little slip in my hand. He stood there, shocked, but then let out a bellowing laugh.

"Indeed! You are a Hokage in his Springtime of Youth!" Gai called. Lee tried to challenge me too, but the results were the same. Then the three chuunin handed me their papers.

"So what am I—" I started to ask, but then I felt Neji's chakra enter the training grounds.

"Naruto, it seems that you're back on schedule," Neji said as he walked up.

"Well that's good, I guess. I have no idea what the schedule is supposed to be, though. So what am I doing now?"

"Please, come with me," he said and I nodded and followed after him after waving good-bye to the others.

"Am I still not allowed to know what's going on?" I asked as I followed him.

"I am not permitted to tell you," he said, and I just sighed a little, but still smiled. It was kind of fun, so I didn't mind. As we walked, some of the villagers called out to me, and I was going to wave, but I was surprised when I found more slips of paper in my hand. I just laughed and thanked them, collecting more and more slips as I followed Neji until we arrived at the Hyuuga residence.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, confused. I'd already gotten one from Hinata, so aside from Neji, I wasn't sure who else I would get a slip from, though apparently getting them from virtual strangers was now an option since I'd just collected more than fifty from the villagers.

"Please, come inside," he said, ignoring my question as he walked through the gates. Once inside, though I saw Yuu and his aunt sitting on a porch overlooking the impressive courtyard with Hiashi sitting next to them.

As soon as Yuu saw me, though, he jumped up and ran across the courtyard, bounding into my arms. I laughed and hugged him back before setting him down again.

"Hokage-sama! This is the Huuga Clan's residence! We got invited to come visit here today! It's so big! And Hiashi-sama even let us watch some of the clan members train! They're just as strong as Dad said they were!" he exclaimed, bouncing with excitement. I grinned and hunched down to be at the same level as him.

"So you're having fun, then?"

"Yeah!"

"Good. Maybe Hiashi-san will let you train with someone your age sometime," I said, smiling at him, while shooting a glance at the Clan Head. He gave a small nod in response, making me smile more before I stood up and walked over to join the Clan Head and Yuu's aunt.

"Hokage-sama, thank you for coming today. I was asked to present this to you," Hiashi said, handing me another slip of paper.

"Thank you, Hiashi-san," I said as I took it, but then Yuu tugged on my robe.

"That's not really true. Hiashi-sama asked to join in on the game too," he whispered to me, though Hiashi apparently heard because he turned just slightly red. I keep myself from laughing a little. Yuu grinned too before handing out a slip of his own to me.

"Hokage-sama! Take this one too! Oh, and my aunt has one for you too!" he said, excited again. I nodded and took the little slip from him as his aunt stood and presented hers.

"Thank you for taking care of Yuu-kun," she said as I took the paper.

"The pleasure is mine, ma'am," I said, smiling at her.

"You're to go back to your office now," Neji said as he handed me another paper. I took it and nodded, absently wondering how many papers I was supposed to collect.

"Thank you all. See you again," I said before leaving, trying to tally up how many I'd collected. Once I arrived at the Hokage Tower, I headed inside, only to be handed another slip from each and every person I passed. I knew that Tsunade said that I needed to see a lot more people before evening, but the sun was just starting to set and there seemed to be no end to the slips of paper slowly filling my pockets.

Finally, though, I made it to my office and sighed, almost relieved that no one was inside, but that relief soon turned to laughter when I saw a giant piece of paper sitting on my chair, cut into the shape of a heart, with countless other hearts painted onto it. When I went over to touch it, though, all the hearts suddenly flew off the paper and turned into various little animals, dashing out of the room. I was shocked for a second, but then decided it was one of Sai's jutsu, so I just followed after them, only to end up in front of my own house.

Just before I could touch the doorknob, though, the door swung open and Kakashi appeared on the other side of the threshold, arms opened wide. I laughed and hugged him. I was glad to see everyone, but he was definitely the one that I was most happy to see after running around all day.

"This is for you," he said after we separated. Then he placed another slip of paper, the same size as all the others in my hand, but instead of a little heart painted in black ink like all the others, this one had a big red heart and the words "I love you" painted onto it. I couldn't help laughing and grinning as I hugged him again.

"I love you too," I mumbled against his neck as I clung to him. We stayed like that for a while, but then he pulled away.

"Come on, time to eat," he said, smiling at me. I nodded and followed him to the table, but I couldn't help questioning him as we ate.

"How did you set that all up?" I asked in-between bites. The food was delicious, but food wouldn't satiate my curiosity.

"I just asked around a bit, and gathered up a few volunteers."

"'A few'? That's an understatement, dattebayo," I accused.

"Well, I didn't have enough time to get the entire village involved, but I think that it worked out well," he said, smiling at me in a way that either made me want to punch him or kiss him. (I hadn't decided yet.) So I just pouted for a while until I realized that I'd forgotten the most important question.

"Why did you set that up anyway?" I asked, and he frowned thoughtfully as he continued eating for a moment.

"I have a few reasons," he said before he continued eating, apparently thinking that that was a good enough explanation.

"Like…?"

"For one, I wanted to help you keep your mind off the mission tomorrow," he said quietly, and I leaned over the table, kissing him.

"Thanks," I said smiling before sitting back down.

"Also, I wanted to celebrate your birthday a little early, considering the circumstances," he said, keeping his eyes fixed on the food, apparently knowing that this wouldn't earn him a kiss. I paused, staring at him for a while before finally speaking again.

"You're going to be sitting right there, and I'll be sitting right here ten days from now too," I said, staring at him hard. He sighed a little, but then put his emotions in order and looked up at me with a forced smile.

"Well, you know how Tsunade has a tendency of keeping people in the hospital longer than necessary after a mission, so I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't miss it," he said, and my chest was aching so bad from so many different emotions that I couldn't do anything but nod in response before turning back to the food in front of me.

We continued eating silently, and even once we were both finished, we cleaned up the dishes together, never saying a word.

"I'll start the bath," Kakashi said once all the dishes were cleaned and dried and placed back where they belonged. I nodded and headed to the bedroom to grab out pajamas to change into after the bath. As I grabbed them out, though, the last slip of paper, the one Kakashi gave me fell out of my pocket and onto the floor in front of my feet.

I picked the paper up and smoothed it out, starting at it for a while until I couldn't stand the quiet anymore. I took my robe off and tossed it onto the bed. Then I took off my forehead protector and slipped the little paper into it before heading into the bathroom.

I grabbed Kakashi's arm and pulled him up. I just stared into his dark eye for a while and watched the emotions and confusion that passed through his expression before placing my hands on either side of his face.

"Thank you," I whispered, feeling like anything louder would somehow shatter the walls around us. He just gave a small nod, apparently confused, but I smiled and kissed him.

"Let's go in together, 'kay? I'll scrub your back for you," I murmured against his neck. Apparently I didn't need to do anymore persuading. It wasn't long before our clothes were messily strewed about and we landed in the hot water with a splash.

"Naruto," he mumbled against my chest, and I reached to push his messy silver hair out of his face.

"I love you, Kakashi," I whispered before kissing him again, not giving him time to respond.

"I love you too," he mumbled between gasps once we pulled apart, but I kept kissing him along his jaw and neck, leaving a trail of marks along the way. I didn't get away unscathed, though, and ended up with a few as well, not that I minded in the least.

Eventually, we couldn't stand the heat of the bath and moved to the bed instead, but it wasn't long after switching that we were both too tired to continue. I just laid there with my head on his chest, listening to the best lullaby ever created.

"I'll come home safely," Kakashi mumbled into my hair, his words heavy with sleep.

"I know. I'm going to make sure of it."

* * *

**Well, I hope everyone enjoyed the fluff! Lots of action coming from now, though. I hope you'll be looking forward to it!**


	18. Chapter 18

Flash of Red and Black

Chapter XVIII

"Remember, we may not have another shot at this, so make the most of it! Rely on my bunshin, and return home safely! Dismissed," I watched myself order. It was odd watching myself give out orders as the Hokage, but I didn't care. I'd already decided that it was the best way to keep everyone safe, so I vanished along with the rest of the teams and headed out of the village. The mission had officially begun, and I was ready to take Orochimaru down, once and for all.

It would take about two days to get to the Land of Whirlpools, even with a fast pace, so it would be a while before we would encounter any enemies. I had eight active bunshin, seven of them mixed into the five teams around me, and one pretending to be the real me back in my office with Shikaku and Neji. Of course, neither of them knew that it was a bunshin, but I knew it would only be a matter of hours before they figured it out.

As we all dashed through the trees, I watched the people around me. They were silent and invisible to most, but since I and my bunshin were already in Sage Mode, I was acutely aware of each shinobi's location. I was so focused that I could even tell if there was so much as a rabbit within two hundred yards, so of course I already knew that Shino had his insects hovering around the group, monitoring the area, and Hinata had her Byakugan activated, but I didn't want them wasting their energy yet, so I slowed down slightly to talk to them.

"Rabbit, deactivate your Kekkei Genkai. Don't waste energy. Wolf, you too," I ordered quietly, and they immediately did as told. Then I rushed back up to my position. I knew that it would be a taxing mission, and I wanted everyone in the best condition possible.

oOo

Finally, just over two days after we set out, I felt an enemy's chakra. It was still far out, but I immediately shot my hand up and stopped the group.

"There's an enemy about six miles ahead at two o'clock," I informed the group at barely even a whisper. Everyone nodded and Shikamaru gave the signal to split up as planned. I took a calming breath as I fell back to position. It was about to begin and I needed to focus. My team, was to act as immediate backup for Kakashi's team, since his was the only team without a bunshin and my team consisted of entirely shadow clones. (At least, that was what everyone thought.)

As we got closer to the first enemy I sensed, I started noticing more and more chakra signatures that didn't belong to our group, and I fell back into the sharp weapon that I'd become during the war. If Kakashi's team didn't manage to down the enemy in one hit, that enemy would have a slit throat or a broken neck before they could even see me coming.

As we got closer to Orochimaru's base, the more enemies appeared, and the stronger they were, but my clones and I had to back off to make sure Orochimaru would be interested in taking the bait. At that point, Kakashi started unleashing Raikiri, and once he and his team had made enough of a commotion, he let a few of the enemies escape back into the snake hole, making sure that the Sanin would get word of Kakashi's arrival.

Once Shikamaru was satisfied that enough had escaped, we decimated the remaining above-ground enemies. Kakashi used his ninken to update teams two, three, and four, and I went down to talk to Shikamaru while my team of bunshin took watch.

"What do you think so far?" I asked.

"We seem to be moving along as scheduled," Shikamaru replied before crouching down into his usual thinking position. I nodded and left him to it before walking over to Sakura.

"You've got enough chakra left, right?"

"Yeah. I'll be good for a while. What about you? You're not about to vanish are you?" she asked, and I just shook my head.

"I'm good. The real one has been resting a lot lately, so we've all got plenty of chakra reserves," I said, making sure no one would suspect that I wasn't a clone. She nodded before handing out soldier pills to her teammates. Sai seemed to be doing fine since he'd ridden on his ink bird most of the way and didn't use any jutsu in the fights yet, so I just left him alone to recuperate while he could. I was more worried about Kakashi since he'd already shot of Raikiri several times.

"How's your chakra?"

"I've used about a quarter of my reserves so far," he said, leaning against a tree. Even in the dark, I could tell that he'd already worked up a sweat. I bit my lip, nervous, and apparently he could tell.

"I'll be fine. Just don't tell the real one yet. He doesn't need to worry any more than he already is," he said before closing his eyes and concentrating on molding chakra. I couldn't do anything but bite my lip and nod. Then I dashed away to a tree branch and concentrated on trying to sense chakra beneath us.

A while later, Shikamaru had us gather around to tell us which course of action we would take from there.

"We'll stay here until sunrise or until enemies start surfacing, whichever comes first, so at most we have four hours. Either way, we're going to end up going underground, so be prepared. Sai, go ahead and start recon with your drawings. Kakashi, rest up as much as you can. The bunshin are on watch," he ordered, and we all nodded. Kakashi lay down beneath a tree and I followed, sitting next to him while my bunshin scattered about.

"Will you let me borrow your lap?" Kakashi asked after a few quiet moments. I felt my face go hot beneath my mask, but I nodded and he shifted around to lay his head in my lap.

I absently played with his hair and searched for chakra while thinking. My bunshin back home was discovered about half a day after we left, and Neji's backup team was sent out immediately. That meant that, if no more enemies showed up, they would be less than eight hours behind us before we entered the cave. I nodded to myself, hoping that it would work out well.

Eventually sunrise came, and I shook Kakashi awake as my clones woke Sakura and Shikamaru. Sai was already packing his things back up, preparing to head underground. Once Shikamaru sent a message to the other teams, we headed into the snake's lair.

We followed the maps made my Sai's ink animals as best we could, but the tunnels seemed endless. Finally, once we were at least three levels down, I sensed some heavy chakra below.

"It's another two levels down, at least," I told Shikamaru.

"Curse-marked?"

"Most probably are," I said, trying to get a better feel for what was below.

"There will probably be a few Sharingan too, then," Shikamaru muttered before turning to Kakashi. "Are you ready?"

Kakashi lifted his forehead protector and revealed his colorful eye in response.

"Let's do this," Sakura said, adjusting her gloves. Shikamaru nodded and gave the order.

We dashed down the next two levels to be met with a hoard of curse-marked enemies and a few with Sharingan. We blasted through them as best we could, making sure to leave no survivors this time. Orochimaru already knew we were coming. There was no need to give him any more courtesy. We just hoped that he wasn't already making an escape.

After another couple floors, the team was starting to wear down, and even I knew that we were in bad shape.

"He's probably trying to stall us!" Shikamaru shouted out as he threaded another enemy with his shadow technique.

"Do you think he's trying to escape?" Sakura called back, leaving a dent in the wall after punching an enemy into it.

"We won't know until we reach him," Shikamaru called back as he froze an enemy just before it hit him from behind.

I could tell their attacks were getting slower and the enemies just kept coming. I made another bunshin to focus on trying to sense Orochimaru's chakra while the rest of the bunshin and I tried to blast through as quickly as possible, though it was more difficult than it normally would be since I was trying to keep from revealing my identity to the enemy. But I was getting impatient.

"I'm breaking cover, dattebayo!" I shouted to Shikamaru, and before he could order otherwise, I released my henge and went into Bijuu Mode. At the same time, I made several Rasengan and took down a wave of enemies. As soon as they went down, my bunshin called out.

"Orochimaru's down there, deba!" shouted the clone. Immediately I released it and absorbed its knowledge. Then I started looking for him myself as I fought off another enemy with a sharingan.

"He's definitely down there. Just a few more floors," I called out to the group as I slammed a Rasengan into the enemy's chest.

"Then let's do this," Sakura responded as she bowled down a group of curse-marked thugs. Kakashi's only response was piercing the enemy Shikamaru had paralyzed, and one of Sai's Great Beast Drawings slashed the enemies that were after Shikamaru.

I grinned as I tossed away the mask I'd been wearing. I ran past them and gave them each a tap on the shoulder, transferring some of Kurama's chakra to them since I knew they wouldn't last much longer without some help.

"Let's take him down for good," I nearly growled as I drove through the enemies in front of us. Their sharingan were nothing compared to Kakashi's, and the curse-marks were useless if they didn't have time to activate it. (Which they didn't, deba. I made sure of it.)

After a few more floors, we finally reached a giant set of doors, and I could sense Orochimaru's chakra on the other side. After checking for traps, we opened them quickly, readying ourselves for another battle, but what we saw was not nearly as pleasant as we'd hoped.

"Shit," Shikamaru hissed as he crouched readying himself for an attack, though I could tell he was mostly trying to think of a plan. At the same time, Kakashi summoned his ninken and immediately sent them off to warn the teams waiting outside.

"Don't bother," I grit out to Sakura, who was about to rush over to the bodies lying on the ground a few feet in front of us. I couldn't feel any chakra from them anymore, but I could still tell exactly who they were. The final members of Sasuke's group, Taka, were dead.

Worse yet, Orochimaru was grinning as he stared at us, finishing the last of his seals for some jutsu, and I just knew that it wouldn't be good.

"Behold, the God Rebirth Seal!" he cackled ominously. The moment he finished the last seal, the entire room started shaking and then a burst of light and chakra shot out, and it felt like I was hit with Edo Tensei

We were all knocked back against the wall behind us and my bunshin vanished as they smacked against the wall. I hardly even noticed that, though. Instead, I was looking around, trying to figure out the source of the scream that was ringing in my ears. The others looked alright, so I was confused until Kakashi rushed over to me, panic in his eyes. It was only then that I realized that I was the one screaming. I shut my mouth and bit my lip to keep from making any more noise, but I felt blood trickling down my chin.

"—ruto! Naruto!" Kakashi called to me, still panicked. Sakura was next to me now too, her hands glowing green over me as she tried to figure out what was wrong.

Kurama's chakra was thrashing about dangerously, and my own was flickering wildly in response. It felt like I was burning from the inside out, but I tried to push that aside as I looked around. Shikamaru had Orochimaru bound, but I could tell that it wasn't going to last for long, and I could see the darkness slowly receding from the Sanin's arms. He had the use of his arms back, and I was not only useless but also putting the team in danger.

"Damnit!" I cursed as I tried to stand up.

"What are you—" Sakura started as she grabbed my arm to try to force me back down before she yelped and jumped back. Her hand charred from touching me for that small moment. I cursed again and stood up completely, backing away from them.

"Kurama, the fuck's going on?" I grit out before I let my consciousness drift to him.

_**Let's switch**_, he told me and I immediately agreed.

"What the hell's going on with your chakra, Ku—?" I started shouting at him before pausing as I stared at him. "When'd you get so huge?"

"**That God Rebirth Seal not only gave that snake his arms back, but it also gave me back the Yin chakra the Yondaime sealed away**," Kurama said, taking control of my body. I couldn't feel the pain as much when he was in control, but I wondered if it was just as painful for him too.

"Kurama, will you be able to control it?" Kakashi asked.

"**Of course **_**I**_** can. The question is whether or not the kid's body can**," Kurama growled, and Kakashi frowned worry still etched into is face.

"Retreat!" Shikamaru ordered. Instantly, Kakashi threw down some smoke bombs, Sakura punched through the already weakened ceiling, and Sai painted and mounted an ink bird, grabbing Shikamaru as he ascended.

Kakashi reached for me to help me out, but Kurama pulled away and forced my body to escape on its own, though Kakashi hovered next to me.

_Thanks, Kurama_, I said to the giant fox.

_**You'd throw a fit if I let him burn himself like that girl**_, he huffed.

Just as we all landed above ground, the other three teams appeared, though my clones weren't among any of them.

"Sai! Send word for back-up!" Shikamaru ordered.

"Don't bother. They already figured out that I only left behind a clone. Back-up is only a few hours away," I choked out after switching back with Kurama.

"A few hours? You seem quite confident that all of you will last that long," Orochimaru taunted when he joined us on the surface. He surveyed us all before looking directly at me, his expression morphing into a twisted grin. "Well, Naruto there might last a while longer, since I'll be using him for some experiments."

Immediately, Kakashi jumped in front of me, ready to fight and the others all followed suit.

"The hell's going on?" Kiba shot as soon as he was in line with everyone else around me.

"Orochimaru's stronger. Kurama's chakra doubled, and I'm the real Naruto," I explained quickly, taking control of my body again. I didn't have the luxury of time to explain anything more as Orochimaru headed in for an attack.

Temari knocked him away momentarily with her fan just before a giant mud wall rose in front of us thanks to the Suna ANBU captain.

"Naruto, you're escaping first. The Suna-nin are accompanying you back. We'll follow after once Kakashi's caught him in a genjutsu," Shikamaru ordered just before the wall in front of us crumbled.

"That's a nice plan. Too bad the Sharingan is useless to me now," Orochimaru called as his snake summons surrounded us.

"There are more enemies on their way! It looks like they have curse-marks!" Hinata called as she dodged a sharp pair of fangs.

"Fuck," I cursed out again before willing my body to move and my mind to work. "Like hell am I leaving you guys here," I shouted before forcing my body to make a Rasengan, albeit a fiercely unstable one, and slamming it into a snake summon that was about to bite into Kakashi's leg.

"Shikamaru! Use your shadows to control my body for a while! Kurama, I leave the rest to you," I shouted before we switched.

"_**Damned lazy brat**_," Kurama growled, though he took over anyway.

"Naruto! What are you doing? He just said that he's after you!" Shikamaru yelled at me, though he moved his shadows to control my body anyway.

"_**The kid's trying to force his body to accept my chakra**_," Kurama shouted at Shikamaru before Shikamaru made me slash a summon that was approaching the Suna ANBU vice-captain.

"Is something like that even possible?" Sai asked as he created several beasts to take out the snakes.

"_**He'll find out**_," Kurama replied as Shikamaru made me take out the remaining snakes, just before the other enemies emerged from the hole we'd blasted to escape.

"Really, I didn't mean to five the Kyuubi its power back," Orochimaru called, dodging Lee's attacks. "But, well," he said, pausing as he ran past everyone else and moved towards me. "I suppose that made it easier for me anyway," he finished before moving to bite into my neck, and Shikamaru wasn't fast enough to force me to block it.

Luckily, though, the Suna ANBU were. The vice-captain threw shuriken that narrowly missed my face and forced Orochimaru to recoil back. In that moment, the captain dashed in front of me and engaged the Sanin herself and Shikamaru moved my body back. Just after he moved me, though, his jutsu broke, making our shadows no longer be connected.

"Shit," Shikamaru cursed, panting heavily as he dodged an attack from a curse-marked enemy before Kakashi stepped in with Raikiri. "Kurama-san, you'll have to manage on your own for a while," Shikamaru called.

_Can you handle it for a while longer?_ I asked him.

_**Don't patronize me, boy**_, Kurama growled back, though I was starting to see evidence of the strain in his face, and I knew that my body's reaction times were totally thrown off.

I was trying to focus on just getting my own chakra under control, but it was hard to do with Kurama's chakra whipping all over the place. I considered having Shino use his insects to eat away at some of it to make it easier to manage, but when I remembered Sakura's hand, I counted that plan out.

So, I decided that my only option was to force my body to accept the chakra, and I knew that I needed to make it happen soon or everyone else would spend what was left of their chakra defending me.

* * *

**So this will be the last chapter until the end of April or the beginning of May. Sorry that I can't be more regular about my posts, but I hope you'll be looking forward to the next one! And if you have any predictions, I wanna hear them. Thanks for reading!**


	19. Chapter 19

Flash of Red and Black

Chapter XIX

_Work. Work. Work, damn it!_ I cursed mentally, focusing on trying to lasso my own chakra around Kurama's to force it into submission. Kurama was getting tired, my body was wearing down, and the others weren't fairing much better. Of course, it didn't help that I was getting impatient.

Kurama was just about to launch a Rasengan into the face of one of the sharingan guys when I suppressed a flare of his chakra too much, so the Rasengan dissipated. The guy ended up with a broken nose still, but a palm in the face doesn't work nearly as well as a swirling ball of chakra to subdue an enemy.

"_**Damn it, brat! You're not helping anyone by doing that**_," Kurama roared at me inside my mindscape as he threw a solid roundhouse into the face of the broken-nosed guy, effectively ending that fight with a loud crack coming from the guy's neck.

"_What the hell am I supposed to do then?_" I snapped back at him. I never was good at chakra control, but now I had to do a crash-course in the middle of a very dangerous battle.

"_**Do what that medic-nin told you about chakra control**_," he grunted as he took on two more enemies with taijutsu, apparently not trusting me to keep from ruining another jutsu.

"I don't exactly see any dead fish to bring back to life around here, do you?" I said back, glaring at him.

"_**Let it rip you up then! I don't give a damn**_," he growled back.

I just sighed, frustrated before turning back to the task at hand. Still, I knew I had to hurry. Everyone was having a tough time handling the endless stream of curse-marked thugs crawling out of the tunnels, and I could tell Orochimaru wasn't taking us seriously in the least.

Instead, he just cackled gleefully as he dodged Lee's attacks. The Suna ANBU assisted as best they could, but they weren't used to fighting with Lee so they could only do so much without getting in one another's way.

Everyone else worked on taking down the thugs, but we were ridiculously out-numbered and losing chakra fast. Sakura didn't have the luxury of time to heal anyone, even herself, and though Sai's expression would never give it away, anyone could tell he was getting worn down. What little of Kurama's chakra I gave to them all earlier had been exhausted, leaving them to run on what was left of the rest of their reserves. And the frown Shikamaru's face had been stuck in since we first saw Orochimaru gave away the worries flashing through his head, and his heavy breathing made his exhaustion obvious. Temari stick close to him, covering him as he forced himself to use his shadow jutsu again and again. Shino was obviously getting worn down, his bugs were slowly but surely dying off, and Kiba and Hinata didn't seem to be doing any better.

Kakashi, though, was probably in the worst position. He'd fired off Raikiri too many times to have even a quarter of his reserves left, and since he'd had the Sharingan activated since entering the lair I was thanking every god I could think of for keeping him breathing every second he kept fighting, I just hoped that I would be able to continue giving thanks for a long time to come.

"**Shit!**" Kurama cried out as a kunai dug into my arm. I grimaced, feeling the pain despite not being in control of my body. Kurama was about to stick a kunai in the gut of the guy who just slashed me, but suddenly there was no stomach to put the weapon into. Instead, Kakashi's gloved hand pulled out from the enemy's back, leaving the man to crumple between our feet.

"How's Naruto doing?" he asked, looking me over for more wounds quickly before turning to slice the throat of another enemy.

"**Same as you**," he snapped as he engaged a guy with two Sharingan. Kakashi frowned and glanced me over again before returning to the fight, saying nothing else. He was trying to think up a plan too, I could tell, and I knew I wouldn't like it in the least. So I knew I had to figure out how to force my body to accept the chakra before Kakashi put his strategy into motion.

_Please work_, I begged mentally before forcing myself to relax and act like I was going into Sage Mode. Sage training was the most advanced kind of chakra training I'd ever done, so I hoped that it would help me this time too, though I didn't get much time to concentrate.

"_**Kid, you're gonna want to hurry. No one's going to last much longer at this rate, least of all that mate of yours**_," Kurama growled. My brow furrowed, but I said nothing. Panicking wouldn't help Kakashi any, so I just stuck with what I could do.

"_Help him as much as you can_," I told him before going back to molding as much chakra as I could. I figured that the imbalance between my chakra and Kurama's chakra was about the same as having an imbalance of natural energy and my own, but I couldn't just expel Kurama's chakra by getting hit like during Sage training, so instead I decided that I'd just have to make my own chakra large enough to regain a balance.

"_**Useless brat**_," Kurama grunted before he fought his way over next to Kakashi, covering him where he could.

"Shikamaru! How much longer until backup arrives?" Kiba called out as he dodged a sword swinging down at him.

"At least two hours," he shouted back, grimacing as his jutsu wavered with his shifted focus, and everyone else wore a matching expression. They all knew this wouldn't be able to last that long, and I knew it was going to take me at least that long to get enough chakra built up to regain a balance.

"_Kurama, I've got an idea, dattebayo_."

"_**Ideas aren't your thing**_," he spat back, blocking an attack aimed at Kakashi's back.

"_Well hear me out anyway_," I said, giving him a glare. He gave a growl, but said nothing else and I told him my plan.

"_**If you really think that'll work, brat, you're even more of an idiot than your village makes you out to be**_," Kurama growled at me, still trying to fight.

"_Well do you have a better idea? 'Cause I can tell that Shikamaru doesn't. Neither does Kakashi, so you'd better speak up fast before this whole mission fails and we all die_," I growled back. I wasn't going to let everyone die, and I wasn't going to let this mission be a failure. Not to mention Orochimaru knew that a backup team was on its way, which meant that if we couldn't hold out, they would either be headed into a trap or Orochimaru would be long gone, and either way, I couldn't let that happen.

"_**Why the hell did the Yondaime have to seal me in a brat like you?**_" he muttered, and I gave a small grin.

"_You're one to talk_," I shot back, giving a little laugh. He just huffed before fighting his way over to Shikamaru to relay my plan. Shikamaru was about to protest, but Kurama cut him off.

"**You know better than anyone what will happen if it continues like this until the other teams arrive. The kid trusts you guys to take care of your part, so just leave this to us**," Kurama said, looking at Shikamaru levelly until he had to fight off another of the Snake Sanin's mutated soldiers.

"Damn it, Naruto. You'd better know what you're doing," Shikamaru hissed, giving me a glare. Kurama nodded and I gave a little laugh inside my mind. Honestly, I hoped that I did too. Kurama was right after all, planning wasn't exactly my best skill. Still, I trusted them, so I knew that I would follow through on my part somehow too.

Shikamaru relayed orders to everyone else, but when he told Kakashi, I saw his face turn visibly pale before glancing over at me.

"_Uhh… Kurama, you may want to let me take over for this bit_," I said as Kakashi fought his way towards me.

"_**Go for it. I have no interest in a lover's quarrel**_," he muttered and I immediately took over. My knees nearly gave out at the pain that still wracked my body (though now it was coupled with various wounds), but I recovered just in time to dodge a few shuriken and kick down my attacker. Kakashi appeared just in time to finish him off and I moved on to the next one.

"You can barely stand, Naruto. What the hell are you thinking?" he asked, though his tone burned with anger and worry.

"I can manage, but the rest of you can't, deba. Even Shikamaru knows that this is the only plan that doesn't involve all of us ending up dead," I replied.

"So you're just going to—"

"I believe in you guys, so I know I'll make it out okay. But my first duty is to protect the village, and this is the best way I can at the moment," I said, looking at him hard for a moment before turning back to the fight. He didn't say anything for a while, but then I heard Raikiri crackling behind me for a moment before several loud thuds of bodies hitting the ground, then a heavy sigh.

"We will do our part perfectly," he said, turning to me with his jaw locked in place. I nodded, responding to the implied threat, "So I'll never forgive you if you don't keep your end of the deal." Then I knocked down another enemy and pulled him to me for a moment just after he downed his own opponent.

"See you again soon," I said, giving him a quick kiss before fighting my way over to Orochimaru, steeling my nerves. I took Lee's place fighting the Sanin, leaving Shikamaru to tell Lee and the Suna-nin the plan. Orochimaru cackled gaily when I arrived to fight him.

"Really, none of you seemed to have improved at all since the war," he taunted.

"Doesn't mean much coming from the man who slithers back into his hole in the face of the slightest danger," I shot back, narrowly dodging his attacks, though I knew he wasn't even trying that hard. I silently cursed to myself, hating that I couldn't control my body like normal.

"This time I think I'll just drag you down with me," he grinned, licking his lips.

"Like it'll be that easy, bastard," I shot out just before I dodged another attack.

"Now, Shino!" I heard Shikamaru call behind me. Orochimaru suddenly couldn't move, caught for a moment in Shikamaru's jutsu, but that moment was all they needed. What were left of Shino's bugs immediately covered the battlefield, making it impossible to see farther than an inch in front of you. The bugs also jammed chakra, so by the time one of Orochimaru's followers set off a Katon to kill some of the bugs, everyone else was gone with a pretty good head start and I stood at the perimeter of the field, ready to buy them some time. Various shouts of anger came from the curse-marked shinobi, but I just stared back at Orochimaru.

"So, are you going to make all these guys retreat back to your little hole and drag me along with you, or are you going to send them after my friends and only have my charred, worthless remains left to use for experiments? Because I'm not letting a single person past me until my bones are ground to dust," I called across the field. Orochimaru glared back silently for a while, but then he smiled and licked his lips again.

"I think you and I both would find it boring if you came with me without a fight," he called back, and I grinned.

"**Damn Straight**," Kurama roared, switching with me while I went back to concentrating on molding chakra.

The curse-marked shinobi started to rush at me, only to realize they couldn't move. They were all trapped up to their knees with rock, a parting present from one of the Suna-nin. While they worked on breaking free, Kurama grabbed out a kunai and began rushing their ranks, efficiently killing everyone within reach. Still, the handicap didn't last for long. Thankfully, though, the thugs all seemed to have forgotten about the other shinobi and rushed me instead. Apparently Kurama noticed and headed in the opposite direction from where my comrades retreated.

As more and more of the shinobi broke free of rock, Kurama and I became more surrounded and more injured. My reaction times were still terrible, and both of out chakras were still too unstable to risk trying another jutsu, especially since I was concentrating on molding more of my own chakra rather than trying to contain Kurama's.

Despite not being the one in control of my body, I could still feel the pain of all the wounds piling up the longer Kurama fought, and I knew that we wouldn't be able to last much longer.

"I really thought you would make this more interesting," Orochimaru jeered from afar.

"**Come over here and I'll make sure you're entertained**," Kurama shouted back just before another terrible pain started throbbing in my side.

"No need," he grinned.

"_**Poison**_," Kurama growled to me before slicing the head off the snake that just bit into my side.

"_Your chakra won't heal it?_"

"_**Right now, my chakra is basically a poison to your body too. Until you get a balance back, my chakra's doing more harm than it can do good, brat**_," he said, trying to keep up the fight, but my body was lagging more with every movement which only piled up more injuries.

"_Thanks for everything, Kurama,"_ I said, smiling at him.

"_**Giving up already, brat?**_" he growled.

"_Not exactly, but my body can't resist capture much longer_," I said, and he just grunted in response.

He kept fighting, but soon my body could hardly move at all. Then Kurama cried out in pain when a kunai sliced into the back of my knee. I collapsed, and try as he might, Kurama couldn't force my body back up.

"Well, that's about enough. Don't want to ruin my perfect test subject," Orochimaru hissed, calling off his shinobi. Then he released some snakes which wrapped themselves around me, binding me like rope, and one of the curse-marked shinobi picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder, carrying me towards the hole my team blasted earlier.

Some of the shinobi remembered my comrades, apparently once I was totally immobilized and started heading that way, but Orochimaru just called them off.

"No need to attract trouble for now. Besides, I'm sure some of those rats will scurry into my lair, looking for their precious Hokage," he crowed. I grimaced, but trusted that Shikamaru would know that my rescue would be filled with traps.

"_**Well, we're captured just like you wanted, brat**_," Kurama muttered as my body started fading from consciousness. I nodded.

_I'm relying on you, guys_, I thought just before everything went black.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! The semester's over, so hopefully I'll be able to get chapters up more often. Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked it!**


	20. Chapter 20

Flash of Red and Black

Chapter XX

"_**Brat! Oi! Wake up you little runt!**_" Kurama growled. I groaned with pain as I woke, but I could tell that I wasn't the one in control of my body, which may have been for the best because even Kurama's face looked weary.

"Should I take over?"

"_**A brat like you shouldn't bother worrying. Just get back to your plan**_," he growled, but his words had significantly less bite to them than normal because of the pain, so I knew I needed to get a balance back quickly.

I forced myself to ignore the throbbing I could feel coursing through my body and immediately started molding chakra. (And that was not easy, 'tebayo. I knew that I was still covered with wounds from the fight earlier, but since I could tell that there were new ones too, I figured that Orochimaru had already begun his experiments.)

"_Do you know how long it's been?_" I asked Kurama while trying not to lose focus. It was even harder than before to mold chakra, and I wondered if it was the fault of one of the snake's poisons.

"_**Only a couple hours at most**_," he grit out, and I nodded, not making him say anything more. The others should have met up with the backup teams by now, and should be safe and resting. According to the plan that I came up with, they wouldn't come for me for at least a full day so that they would be fully rested before taking Orochimaru on again, but I hoped that a full day would be enough time for them to recover.

As I molded chakra, I let my mind wander, but I forced my thoughts away from Kakashi. I knew that he would be worried and more than a little angry (I was plenty familiar with those feelings after all), and I knew that thoughts about him would just shake my concentration, which was something that I knew I couldn't afford since I had to keep up my end of the deal: stay alive long enough to get rescued. But I wasn't going to be able to stay alive for long if I couldn't get my chakra and Kurama's under control to help heal up some of my wounds, so I couldn't just sit around doing nothing. But of course, Orochimaru wasn't going to make it easy for me.

"Ah, so you're awake now? Which one are you, the tamed beast or the useless Hokage?" Orochimaru goaded, walking into the room with a grin that could freeze blood.

Kurama said nothing in response but turned his head away despite the effort and pain it caused for so simple a movement, and Orochimaru just laughed, sending a chill down my spine.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. Though I wouldn't move around too much if I were you. It'll only tear you up more," he said before stepping on my hand to prove his point. Kurama grunted but held back a cry, and it was only then that I realized just how bad the situation was.

My arm had an IV that was forcing some purple liquid into my body. My ankles, knees, hips and neck were strapped to the table. The bones in my fingers were obviously shattered, keeping me from being able to make any seals, and my arms had an array of slashes, new and old, probably from taking blood and whatever else the Sanin wanted for his experiments. Immediately I felt nauseous and was on the verge of screaming out in pain. (Whoever came up with the phrase "Ignorance is bliss" was totally right, deba.)

"_**Get ahold of yourself!**_" Kurama roared at me. I jumped, surprised and panicked before looking over at him. Then, slowly, I nodded and forced to calm down again before going back to molding chakra. Panicking wasn't going to heal me or help me escape, and Kurama was in more pain than I was at the moment. I couldn't waste any time or his efforts, so as best I could, I ignored Orochimaru's gleeful cackling and the poking and prodding my body was going through. I tried to tune out Kurama's muffled groans and paid no attention to the continually worsening state of my body.

Eventually, though, Kurama found his limit. His screams drowned out the Sanin's laughter and ripped me from my concentration.

"_Switch with me!_" I yelled at him, telling that he obviously couldn't take the pain anymore, but he shook his head and tried to hold back his voice, but it soon roared around my mindscape and echoed in the room again.

"_Switch, damn it! You've held out long enough!_" I shouted again, and apparently he really couldn't handle it anymore because suddenly I could feel every single wound more intensely than I had for the past several hours, so I knew I was back in control. I grit my teeth and bit my lip, squirming against my restraints while I tried to hold back my voice, but I wasn't able to hold out for long.

My screams pierced the otherwise eerily quiet tunnels, and even I could tell that the sound didn't seem human. The more I lost control of my reactions, the less I could control my chakra, making my chakra flare wildly along with Kurama's. Of course, it only made the pain worse, feeling like I was burning from the inside out.

It wasn't long before the IV tubing started melting and the metal clasps on my restraints turned red from the heat of our chakra. At some point, Orochimaru left the room, but I hardly noticed as I writhed with more pain than I ever thought a person could live through.

I have no idea how long it took, but eventually I reached my limit too, and everything went black.

oOo

"_**Brat! Get up**_," Kurama called, sounding worn. Slowly I woke, still in control of my own body. I grit my aching jaw against the pain, but it was more manageable than before I blacked out.

"_How long?_" I managed, barely able to form a sentence, though I knew I still had work to do, but Kurama just shook his head.

"_Not yet, huh_," I murmured. I was exhausted and by the look on Kurama's face, it was still going to be a long time before my rescue. I thought of just giving up, but I banished the thought not even a second after it entered my head when an image of silver hair appeared in my mind.

_Sorry Mom, Dad, Sasuke… It'll still be a while before I can see you_, I thought to myself before turning to Kurama again.

"_Can you handle switching?_" I asked, and he nodded. Immediately, I was no longer in control of my body and the pain I felt dulled somewhat. "_Thanks_," I said before going back to my earlier task. Because of the wild chakra bursts earlier, I lost some of the progress I'd made, but I couldn't give up. Somehow I had to keep my body from ripping itself to shreds.

Apparently, though, my lack of screams signaled to Orochimaru that it was time to continue the tests, so he arrived after a while and tsk'd unhappily when he saw the damage our chakra had done.

He replaced the IV and tightened all my restraints before grinning again.

"You may be the perfect specimen, but try not to cause any more trouble," he said before pressing his thumb against a particularly sore wound, making Kurama gasp with pain. "Otherwise your friends will be risking their lives to recover a mere mangled corpse," he hissed against my ear before going about collecting samples. Kurama just grit against the pain, refusing to show anything to the Snake Sanin, and I tried to block it out as much as possible, forcing myself to concentrate.

Still, the cycle continued countless times: pain beyond belief, blackness, a moment's rest, threats and taunting, then more immeasurable pain again. Slowly, I was able to build up my chakra, closing in on a balance, but in my agony the idea of giving up became more and more appealing. But apparently during one of the brief moments of rest, Kurama picked up on my line of thought.

"_**I told you earlier: ideas aren't your thing**_," he tried to growl at me, but he sounded more exhausted than angry. Still, I managed a small smile and nod. I knew I couldn't give up yet. My friends had it harder than I did: all I had to do was lay there and survive, they were the ones who had to crawl down into the enemy-infested pits and drag me out with them.

So, I continued building up chakra and blocking out pain as much as I could, though I couldn't count how many times I blacked out, and Kurama and I just got more exhausted as it went on.

"_How much longer?_" I asked, almost pleading with Kurama to tell me that my friends would come soon. After enough physical torture, the pain becomes mental torture too. I had no idea how long I'd been writhing in pain, and I had no idea how much longer it would last. I was being sucked into panic like quicksand. It wouldn't be much longer until I couldn't see the light, and Kurama's answer only made me feel like I was getting dragged under faster.

"_**They should've been here an hour or two ago**_," he said, and my eyes went wide with panic, and an instant flurry of thoughts raced through my mind. _Are they okay? Did they get caught in Orochimaru's traps? Have they been captured too? Where are they!?_ I questioned, feeling like I was imploding into myself, but Kurama slapped me with one of his massive paws, knocking me away from my thoughts.

"_**Brat! You know best that they'll come! You just have to be ready when they do!**_" he roared. It didn't have the sharpness that it normally would have, but it did the trick all the same. Slowly, I nodded. I forced my head to clear again and went back to molding chakra. I was close to having enough of my own chakra to balance out with Kurama's, so I just hoped that I could get it balanced before Orochimaru set back my progress again. However, this time seemed different.

Every other time, I didn't have much time between waking up and Orochimaru's arrival, but this time the wait dragged on for what seemed like forever.

But then, suddenly, I heard something other than Orochimaru's laugh and my own screams. I heard shouting, probably from the Snake's soldiers. I thought that maybe there was just a brawl between the brutes, but the sound continued and spread. Then there was an explosion, still far from my cell, but I knew what it meant: the rescue team arrived.

However my relief was short-lived. Orochimaru arrived, wearing that same mad, excited smile that he wore in the battle when we'd first arrived.

"It's a shame I wasn't able to finish just yet, but I've got enough samples from you now anyway, so I'll just pick up where I left of from another base," he said, striding over to me with a dangerous aura. "Of course, I need to tie up some loose ends, and I might as well give your little friends a show," he hissed, licking his lips before picking up the same instruments he used every other time. I knew what was coming and I mentally froze. My emotions, mind and body had been through too much for me to be able to react and I nearly resigned myself to my captor's earlier threat that I would become a "mere mangled corpse" for my friends to rescue, but Kurama rescued me from despair again.

"_**Fucking brat! They're here! And you've almost got enough chakra to heal us! If you give up now, I'll rip you to shreds myself!**_" he roared at me, forcing me out of my stupor. Quickly, I nodded and rushed to mold more chakra. Just a little more and I would be able to control Kurama's chakra. Just a little more and my body would be able to heal. Just a little more and the pain would end. However, the pain started setting in and as Orochimaru left to escape, screams began tearing themselves from my body, and I could barely concentrate.

_Fuck! Just a little more damn it! Just a little more!_ I thought before turning to Kurama. "_Hang in there for a little more! Almost done!_" I shouted at him, trying to make him hear me over his own shouting. Apparently it worked because he grit his teeth and gave a short nod. The longer it went on, the more it felt like I was on fire, making it harder and harder to mold chakra.

Suddenly, Kurama's chakra flared wildly, but instantly my own chakra contained and suppressed it—not so much that it strangled it like when we were fighting, but just enough to keep it from causing any damage other than melting another IV.

"_Switch!_" I yelled out, and immediately I was in control of my own body again and though chakra did flare out some, I was finally able to control it, and slowly the pain became more manageable and my wounds closed little by little. By the time I was able to calm my breathing and deal with the pain, there was an explosion near the entrance to my cell. Rubble and dust flew everywhere.

I panicked some, not sure what to do in case it was still an enemy since I was still strapped to the table with badly broken hands, but then I saw a flash of silver hair sticking through the dust and debris.

Immediately, my restraints were getting unfastened and was left of the IV was pulled from my arm before I was slowly and gently pulled into the arms of the man I most wanted to see.

"You're late," I said before coughing harshly, my throat raw from screaming.

"Sorry. I was lost on the road of life," Kakashi replied gently before nuzzling his face into my hair and kissing my temple. I gave a small smile, feeling like the first in ages, and suddenly he was rushing out, carrying me while I concentrated on keeping Kurama's chakra in check so that my body would be back in working order as soon as possible.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, everyone! I'm glad that you all seemed to have liked the last chapter, and I hope you're feeling the same about this one. The next chapter should be coming soon, so look forward to that! There's plenty more action to come, so it's still going to be a while before the story's done. If there's anything you want to see, let me know! I love hearing your ideas.**


	21. Chapter 21

Flash of Red and Black

Chapter XXI

"Kakashi! Why did you leave the—Naruto! Thank goodness," I heard Sakura say near us as Kakashi rushed through the tunnels. At first I thought she was going to yell at Kakashi, but then she just seemed to trail off. I kept my eyes closed, afraid of getting nauseous from all the movement. (Plus Kakashi's face was about the only thing worth seeing in those tunnels, and it was too dark to even see that, deba.)

"Come with us. He needs medical attention," Kakashi ordered quickly, but I could hear enemy shouts closing in on us.

"I'll be right behind you. Leave him to Ino first once you get out," she said before I could hear her footsteps lagging behind us, probably to cover us for a good escape.

"Sakura! I'll take care of them! You take him. He needs healed—" he yelled after her, and I tried to protest, but I guess Sakura understood better.

"He needs you, Kakashi-sensei! Get out of here!" She shouted back, cutting him off before I heard the groans and thuds of strangers behind us. I felt Kakashi hesitate for a second, but then his arms just gripped me a little tighter and he continued running. He wasn't able to continue for long, though, before I heard more enemies coming from both sides.

"Shit," I heard him curse under his breath. He sped up, apparently trying to outrun them, but I could tell that it was futile when he was carrying dead weight like me. That of course just made me get frustrated with myself, but I still tried to concentrate on keeping Kurama's chakra under control. I wasn't used to it yet, so it still required a lot of effort to keep my own chakra reserves so high and to control it well enough to tame the other massive chakra.

"Sorry, Naruto. I'm going to have to put you down for a second," he mumbled to me before propping me up against a rock. Then I heard the screech of Raikiri in front of me. Since we weren't moving, I opened my eyes to see six enemies illuminated by the jutsu surrounding Kakashi's hand.

Barely a second after I opened my eyes, the first three enemies fell. The other three blinked and suddenly had active sharingan and I started to worry. Kakashi fought them with taijutsu for a few minutes before he managed to get a kunai into the neck of the fourth. The fifth took a while longer to down, but eventually he shot off Raikiri again, leaving a hole where the enemy's heart once was. He was about to do the same for the last one when he suddenly collapsed with Neji standing behind him. Neji seemed like he was about to say something, a frustrated expression on his face, but then he seemed to notice me and his face instantly flooded with relief, though it still held concern. Then he looked back at Kakashi and the two exchanged a quick nod before Kakashi picked me back up and started running again. I closed my eyes again, but thanks to Neji's help, it wasn't long before I could feel sun shining onto my eyelids. Kakashi kept running, though, so I opened my eyes, wondering where we were going when I saw a team up ahead.

Ino and the rest of her team rushed over when they saw us and Kakashi set me down on the grass, turning to Ino.

"He seems to have Kurama's chakra back under control for the most part, but he's exhausted and not healing as fast as normal," Kakashi reported as Ino pulled out her supplies and started looking me over, though she tried to be gentle.

"Shattered knuckles. Fractured wrist. Lacerations cover both arms. Second and third degree burns on ankles, knees, waist and neck. Internal bruising. Two broken ribs," she listed off. She continued naming off every injury I had while the rest of her team along with Shikamaru and the Suna Anbu hovered nearby. Kakashi's expression hardened more the longer Ino spoke, and the color also seemed to be slowly draining from his face.

Once she listed off everything she could, her hands started glowing warmly with chakra, and she started healing me. But I didn't need her to waste time or chakra on wounds that Kurama's chakra would be able to heal, so I shook my head, looking up at her.

"Poison's messing with my chakra, deba. Kurama can do the rest," I said to her. It was hard to talk because my throat still hurt so much and I was too tired to try to explain better, but she seemed to understand anyway.

Immediately she nodded and dug through her bag, pulling out a flashlight. Then she checked me over the same way I remembered Sakura doing when Kankuro was poisoned what seemed like ages ago. Once she seemed satisfied she turned to the others nearby.

"Give me your canteens!" she ordered and immediately everyone handed them over before she turned back down to me. "I don't have time or supplies to make an antidote, so just bear with it, okay?" she said gently before ordering everyone to hold me down. I grit my teeth, preparing for the pain to come—I remembered how much pain Kankuro was in at the time after all—but when she started, I was able to manage with just locking my jaw. Compared to all the pain I'd just been put through, it was no worse than a paper cut. However, this seemed to alarm Kakashi and Ino because I could see them glancing at one another, concerned looks on their faces.

Slowly, the amount of the substance dwindled and she stopped, pulling back and wiping her brow. I sighed a little when she was done and relaxed back against the grass again.

"How's his chakra?" Ino asked, looking over to Neji. He nodded and activated his Byakugan, looking me over carefully.

"Huge. It's flowing like normal, but…there's so much more than normal, even for him," he said, his brow creased with confusion before deactivating the Byakugan again, looking back at Ino. She just nodded and was about to start healing me, but I just shook my head again.

"Leave the rest to Kurama. Save your chakra," I said, and she glanced at Kakashi for a moment before nodding and looking around.

"We should move him away from here for now. There's a stream about a hundred yards from here at two o'clock," she said looking around, and everyone nodded before Kakashi picked me up again. I still really hated feeling so useless, but it was nice to be in his arms anyway. More than anything, I wanted to just hug him and hold onto him until all the memories of those tunnels were washed from my head, but I knew it wasn't possible—especially while everyone was still fighting.

Soon, I was laying on the grass again, this time near a stream. Ino started bandaging me up and Kakashi helped.

"Shikamaru, update me," I ordered, looking over at the man hovering nearby. He frowned, but I needed a distraction from the bandages Ino and Kakashi started wrapping around my arms—not because of the pain, but because I didn't want to think about the wounds I'd accumulated or how they came to be. That was something to sort out later.

"You should just focus—"

"I may be hurt, but I'm still Hokage," I shot, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence. He looked a little surprised, but nodded after a moment.

"We met up with reinforcements twenty-five hours ago. They were informed of the situation and the plan. We all restocked and rested as much as possible and formed six teams. We began infiltration two hours ago with Sai's animals. One hour ago, five of the six teams entered the base. Four of the six teams, along with Sakura, are still inside the base," he reported before sitting down near me in one of those "thinking poses" of his.

I gave a small nod before looking over at Neji.

"Anything from Konoha?"

"Only ANBU and the security captains have been informed of your absence. Only Shikaku-san has been informed of your capture. The rest of the village has been told that you are at home resting," he replied, kneeling down next to me, opposite Shikamaru. I nodded again.

"Resting is exactly what you should be doing, Naruto," Ino said as she started bandaging one hand carefully. I gave a half-hearted nod and stared at the hand she was trying to wrap up as gently as she could.

The longer I stared, the more I knew I should say something, anything to keep from thinking about it, but I couldn't stop myself. I just kept looking at it, watching as the white cloth covered my fingers and wondering why they were talking so long to heal. My entire body was taking a long time to heal, really, I thought. I wondered if my insides were healing just as slowly. I started thinking that maybe it was useless to have been rescued if my insides wouldn't heal, if my hands wouldn't heal. I wouldn't be able to make any seals with useless hands, and that would just make me be more of a burden on everyone else. It would cause someone else to get hurt. So maybe I should've just given into the blackness the first time I thought about it, back in that room, that room where all that pain began. How long was I even in that room? Shikamaru said that they met up with backup twenty-five hours ago, so it was at least twenty-six hours since my capture, and I spent almost that full twenty-six hours in that room.

Twenty-six hours of pain, and now I wasn't healing. I needed to heal. Otherwise I would put everyone else in danger. Otherwise I would make them go through pain too. I knew no one else could handle that pain. Even Kurama could hardly stand that pain. That was horrible. It was a nightmare. No, it was real. Ino was in the middle of covering the evidence of that reality with white bandages. Those bandages wouldn't get rid of the evidence, though. Only healing could do that, but I wasn't hea—

"Naruto!" I heard Kakashi cry, his face hovering over mine and my cheek stung. I looked up at him and just blinked, confused.

"What's wrong, Naruto? Are you in pain?" he asked, looking panicked. Slowly, I shook my head.

"I'm just…tired…I'm not healing like I should. I don't want any of you to…hurt because of me," I said, having trouble talking and breathing in general. Ino handed Kakashi a moist bandage then and he placed it on my forehead, which made me feel a little better somehow. Was I sweating?

"We're all fine, Naruto. You'll heal once you get some rest. Just relax," he said calmly, though it was probably a forced calm. Still, I gave a small nod and closed my eyes, focusing on my breathing. I felt him running the cool, damp cloth across my forehead and pushing my bangs out of my face, and slowly I started feeling better, like whatever invisible weight that had been crushing my chest was starting to lighten up.

Once I could tell my breathing was back to normal, I could feel Kurama's chakra slowly doing its work healing my body. It was slower than normal, probably because of fatigue and remnants of the poison, but it was working. Soon, I would have my body back. Soon, I wouldn't be endangering anyone—anyone but Orochimaru.

"Are you okay?" I heard Kakashi ask above me, and I opened my eyes to silver hair shining like a cloud against the blue sky. I gave a small nod and he helped me take a few sips from a canteen, and the water felt great against my sore, parched throat.

"Thanks. Just…don't let me look at my injuries anymore," I said, giving him a small, sheepish smile. I knew another panic attack would do more harm than good, so I just needed to avoid them as much as possible for a while. Once we were all safe back at home with a dead snake left behind, maybe I could visit Inoichi or just sleep for a week to recover, but for the moment, forcing myself to relax was the fastest way to heal.

"Sure," he said, giving a small nod, but I could see the concern swimming in his eyes. And guilt. I frowned, but didn't say anything for the moment since everyone else was still around. I looked at all of them, and they all looked worried too, though some concealed it better than others.

"Are you back in control of Kurama's chakra?" Yamato asked, and I gave a nod.

"As long as I don't use up too much of my own chakra for now anyway. I think my body will get used to it with time, but for the moment, I have to store up as much of my own chakra as possible to keep Kurama's in check," I said, finally able to get out a decent reply.

"Wait, so your chakra reserves are higher than normal?" I heard from behind the small group gathered around me as Sakura walked up, covered in dirt. I nodded again.

"Yeah. I was only able to get a balance between my chakra and Kurama's again just before Kakashi showed up," I said as I watched her sit next to me. She looked at Ino, and Ino just turned to me while Sakura took up the task Ino was doing to that point.

"So now Kurama-san's chakra is doubled, and so is yours?" Ino asked, and I immediately forced my eyes away from Sakura.

"I guess so, but I don't know if I can really do anything with either since I'm not used to it yet, 'tebayo," I replied and she nodded.

"How long do you believe it will take to get used to it?" Sai asked, and I could see curiosity lining his expression. (I would've bet a year's supply of ramen that he was thinking about a spar right then, dattebayo.)

"Not sure. I need to heal up and rest some before I'll really be able to make use of it at all. And the poison's throwing it off too for now," I said hoping another question would come soon so that I wouldn't have to think too deeply on my reply. I wasn't disappointed, though this time the question wasn't directed at me.

"Did you meet up with any of the other teams inside?" Neji asked, turning to Sakura.

"Shino's team covered for me as I headed out. I told them we found Naruto. So far, they hadn't seen Orochimaru, though Shino's bugs had found a trail."

"Should we head back in?" Neji asked, this time looking to Shikamaru. The Nara frowned, thinking before shaking his head.

"Sakura, you rest for now. Leave Naruto to Ino. Sai, Neji you're taking turns with me and Yamato on setting up and maintaining a perimeter in case Orochimaru or his mutated soldiers slip out," he said and everyone except Kakashi nodded. He already understood his orders whether they were said aloud or not: keep me calm and safe in case of an ambush.

Sai and Neji took the first shift scouting. Shikamaru and Sakura set up tents while Yamato used his mouton to make a small shelter for himself and another for Ino, Kakashi and me. I wanted to scold him for wasting his chakra, but I just left him to rest instead, hoping he would recover it quickly. Ino told stories, mostly gossip from the training school, while she finished bandaging everything.

"You should get some rest too," she said to Kakashi once she finished, and I nodded too, but he immediately refused.

"I will after a while. You rest first. I'm sure we'll need your medical jutsu again soon, once we chase _him_ out," he said, his anger seeping out when he refused to say Orochimaru's name, and my chest ached a little, though it wasn't from the injuries.

Ino couldn't do anything but nod in agreement and soon she left to share Sakura's tent while Kakashi pulled my head into his lap and gently ran his hands through my hair.

"Thank you…for saving me," I mumbled quietly after a while. He said nothing for a while, so I started to grow nervous and looked up at him. Instantly that pain in my chest got worse and my gut felt like it was being twisted when I saw his expression. It was full of worry and guilt and a mix of so many other emotions that I couldn't give a name to them all.

"Sorry for worr—" I started, trying to apologize, but Kakashi cut me off, pressing his fingers against my lips. I just couldn't stand seeing that expression on his face.

"I don't know how many times I prayed that those screams weren't yours, that they weren't leading me to you," he choked out a few silent moments later. He pulled his hand away from my face and moved it to hide what little was showing of his own. It felt like everything hurt even more as I watched his shaking hand. I was at a complete loss. I had no idea what to say or do. I wanted to reach up and touch him, hold him, kiss him so badly, but my hands were still useless and my body could hardly move on its own. So all I could do was cry.

Tears just streamed down my face with frustration and shame, with fear and anger, with worry and confusion.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, turning my head to press it against his thigh more, partially hiding my face. I felt like I couldn't look him in the eyes, but immediately I felt a pair of hands on both sides of my face, forcing me to stare straight up at him and that expression that I never wanted to see him wear.

"Don't apologize! Just don't. Please. Don't ever make me leave you again. I _won't ever_ leave you again. I can't bear it, Naruto," he said, barely whispering. Then I felt little water droplets falling to my face, and I could only watch in agony as he cried too. I clenched my teeth and forced my arm to move and I wiped away some of his tears with the back of my hand, still unable to move my fingers. He jerked at the sudden touch before his eyes went wide, staring at my hand. Then slowly, gently, he cupped his and around mine and placed a light kiss on the tip of each finger before hunching over more and just holding my hand to his forehead. I could feel his hands shaking around mine, and I just continued crying. I was at a complete loss and couldn't do anything I wanted with my body in the state it was.

Eventually, I drifted asleep like that, tears still streaming from my eyes.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I should be getting the next chapter up soon. (And please tell me someone else got misty-eyed there at the end. I ached while writing it.)**


	22. Chapter 22

Flash of Red and Black

Chapter XXII

"We're moving him! Now!" I heard a familiar voice shout nearby. I drowsily opened my eyes and started to rub then, but I stopped and flinched when a pain shot through my hand. Slowly, memories floated back to me and I shot up in a panic, only to gasp with pain and collapse back down, but I was immediately scooped up into a set of arms that I immediately recognized.

"Wait, what's—" I started, but Kakashi cut me off.

"The mutated shinobi have started filing out of the hideout. We're moving you somewhere safer until you've recovered," he said, dashing behind Ino with me in his arms.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Shikamaru's already at the site where we're going. Yamato's going to follow after us. Everyone else is going to try to contain the fight," he said quickly, pressing on.

"How long was I out?"

"A little over two hours," he said, and then Ino hung back a little, looking over at me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still tired, but it's easier to breathe now, so I think I'm healing," I said and she nodded, looking a little relieved. I glanced up at Kakashi, and his expression was more conflicted, but seemed relieved for the most part.

After a while, Kakashi slowed and Shikamaru appeared next to us. He led us to a small clearing, saying there was a spring nearby. There were already two tents set up at the edge of the clearing, partially covered by shrubbery. Kakashi carried me into one and Ino followed behind. She started with running glowing hands over me, apparently checking my progress healing before rewrapping me with new bandages, and again the entire time she just told gossip from the training school, apparently trying to keep me from paying too much attention to what she was doing. I was grateful. I knew my body was getting better, but I had doubts about my mental stability still. Kakashi just sat in the corner of the tent, watching quietly until Ino finished.

"How is he?"

"Internally, he's mostly healed already. His external wounds haven't made much progress yet, though, and his hands are in the same state as before. Not to mention fatigue," she said, looking between Kakashi and me. Kakashi just nodded.

"Thanks, Ino," I said after a silent moment, giving her a small smile. She returned the smile before leaving the tent. I heard her talking to Shikamaru on the other side of the clearing, but they weren't loud enough for me to hear exactly what they were saying.

I just stayed there silently for a while, but then I looked over at Kakashi and saw him staring back at me.

"Come here," I said quietly, sliding my hand in his direction some, ignoring how much it hurt to move. He hesitated, but then nodded and crawled next to me and laid on his side, lightly resting his hand on mine. I knocked my forehead against his lightly and closed my eyes, resting there without saying anything. I could tell he was exhausted. He used Raikiri too many times while rescuing me, and I was sure that he hardly slept the entire time that I was captured.

"_How much longer until I'm healed?_" I asked, mentally turning to Kurama.

"_**The faster your body gets used to all the chakra, the sooner I'll be able to heal you**_," he replied. I could tell that Kurama was tired too, but he looked much better than when we left the base. I guessed that the extra chakra let him recover twice as fast as normal, but I hoped that it would make my body heal twice as fast too. Still, I knew the fastest way for me to heal would be to sleep, and despite all my worries about my comrades fighting, it didn't take long for me to doze off again.

oOo

My eyes suddenly flew open and Kakashi was on his feet next to me, kunai already in hand.

"What the hell—" I started, but then my sentence was drowned out by several more loud explosions.

"I'll be right back," Kakashi shouted over them, dashing out of the tent. I tried to sit up to follow him out, but I flinched and fell back again when I tried putting weight on my hands. I cursed to myself before speaking to Kurama.

"_How much longer?_"

"_**It'll still be a while**_," he replied and I frowned.

"_How long's 'a while'?_"

"_**I don't know, brat, but bothering me won't make you heal any faster**_," he growled.

"_Alright. Just try to fix my hands. I can't do much of anything without them_," I said before leaving him to it. Immediately after that conversation ended, though, Kakashi crawled back into the tent just as another explosion rattled the ground.

"What's going on?" I asked as he sat next to me.

"Shikamaru and Yamato are heading to battle. The explosions were from Shino's bugs. They finally caught up with him and are trying to force him out of the tunnels," he said rather calmly, though I could still hear anger in his voice as he kept from saying Orochimaru's name.

"How long did I sleep?"

"Another couple hours. You should keep resting," he said, running his hand through my hair.

I bit my lip and my eyebrows knit together. I wanted to help, but I knew he was right.

"Wake me if anything else happens," I told him before closing my eyes to sleep some more, hoping that I would wake up with a better-rested body.

_They're strong. They can do it. Just be patient, then you can help_, I repeated to myself again and again as I drifted back asleep.

oOo

"_**Oi! Nap time's over, brat!**_" I heard Kurama yelling, and immediately I shot up, panicking. Had my rescue been a dream? Was I still in that cell? Frightening thoughts shot through my head for a few seconds until I felt a warm set of hands clamp onto my shoulders. I was about to retaliate, but then I suddenly recognized Kakashi, shaking me with a panic of his own in his eyes. I shook myself for a second before looking at him again, apologizing.

"Sorry! Sorry…" I trailed off.

"What happened?" Kakashi demanded, though he loosened his grip on my shoulders some.

"I thought I was back there since Kurama woke me… What the hell do you want anyway, damned fox?" I demanded before glaring at him in my mindscape.

"_**You're fixed up for the most part, you ungrateful brat**_," he growled at me. I just started at him blankly for a second before saying a quick "thanks" and instantly taking off my bandages.

"Wha—Naruto! What are you—" Kakashi started, startled and moving to stop me, but I cut him off.

"Kurama says I'm fixed," I said, giving him a smile as I flexed my hand in front of his face. Then I continued taking off the bandages. He just sat there for a second in shock before rushing out of the tent. I didn't know why, but then Ino appeared, looking scared until she saw my unbandaged arm, no longer covered with injuries. There were pink, tender lines left from the injuries, but even those would go away after a while. She let out a sigh of relief and sat down next to me and ran a glowing hand over me, checking for any injuries left while Kakashi helped me take off the wrappings covering my body.

"How long was I asleep this time," I asked, turning to Kakashi once my bandages were all off.

"Almost three hours," he said, and I nodded slowly, feeling my excitement from being healed slowly fade.

"Any word from the others?"

"None. Just a few more explosions."

"How long ago was the last one?"

"Half an hour."

"How far from here?" I asked, flexing my muscles to make sure they were all responding as they should. They moved perfectly, but I couldn't help feeling like something was still off, but I ignored that. I was just glad to have my body back.

"Six miles," Kakashi said after hesitating a moment. I nodded before standing.

"Then let's go," I said, looking at the two. They both looked like they were about to refuse, but then they saw my expression. I wasn't injured and useless anymore. I was Hokage, a Hokage with some pent up frustrations that were ready to be let out.

The two glanced at each other before standing looking back at me.

"Follow me," Kakashi said, and then we were off. We dashed through the trees, and man did it feel great to be controlling my own body again. The two kept a close eye on my as we ran, ready to stop me at the first sign that I wasn't ready for battle, but I was more than ready. My body needed to move. My friends needed me. My mind needed a distraction, and fighting had always been the best distraction.

"Ino?... Kakashi! What are you—Naruto! What the hell—" Shikamaru started shouting the moment we reached the battlefield with three unmoving curse-marked shinobi around him. Immediately, Raikiri pierced the first shinobi while I left the other two bleeding out at their necks.

"I recovered and thought you could use some help," I said as the three fell to the ground at Shikamaru's feet. He looked at Ino and she just gave a small nod. He looked back at me, just staring for a second before sighing and engaging another enemy.

"Sakura took the other medic-nin and set up a first aid area on the east edge of the field. Yamato, Neji and I are the only ones outside the base other than the med-nin and those getting healed by them. We still haven't found Orochimaru," he reported as he threaded an enemy with his shadows. I downed another shinobi that was aiming for Shikamaru's side and Kakashi covered his back.

"Ino! Go help Sakura and the others. Where are Yamato and Neji?"

"We spread out. Yamato is covering near the medical camp. Neji went north, near the last explosion," he said, freezing another enemy as I took him out.

"Kakashi, cover me," I ordered before dashing out of the fray and sitting down, Kakashi following behind, leaving Shikamaru to himself for a while again.

Immediately I started gathering natural energy, hoping it would work out alright despite having so much more chakra than normal already stored up inside me. It didn't take long for me to be pleased with the results. Not only was I able to go into Sage Mode easily, but I also stored much more natural energy than ever before while still being able to maintain a balance.

"Ready?" I asked as I stood, looking at Kakashi. He studied me for a minute before giving a sharp nod. Instantly we dashed back into the field, clearing a path as we headed back to Shikamaru. I covered him as I searched for the chakra signatures of the others. I felt everything more sharply than I was used to, but I adjusted quickly and started mentally counting each familiar signature I felt. Then I smiled a little.

"Wash your neck and wait for us, Orochimaru," I mumbled before making a mass of bunshin. They all dashed off to meet up with the chakra signatures and to reorganize the teams, and I continued to fight while turning my thoughts to Kurama.

"_Recovered enough? Or do you still need a nap?_" I asked, taunting him a bit. He just roared in response, glaring at me, but I could see a bit of a grin in his eyes.

"_Then let's do this_," I said, switching into Chakra Mode. I used a chakra arm to down another enemy while I tapped Kakashi and Shikamaru on the shoulders, transferring some of Kurama's abundant chakra to them.

"Are you sure can do that?" Kakashi asked, worried as he was engulfed in the orange chakra.

"I'm healed and have more chakra than ever. When we first started running here, something felt off, but now I know why," I said, pausing to take down two more enemies. "I have more chakra that I know what to do with. My body's adjusting to it even more easily now that I'm healed, but I just feel it all coursing through me, powering up every movement whether I think about it or not," I finished, glancing over at the other two for their reactions. I could see Shikamaru thinking deeply, but with curiosity more than concern. Kakashi looked relieved and more energized thanks to the chakra surrounding him.

We continued fighting the endless stream of curse-marked shinobi, most of which had sharingan of various strengths, all of which were knocked out easily, and after a while I saw Izumo and Kotetsu show up with my clone guiding them. I fought my way over to them and tapped both of their shoulders too.

"Glad to see you guys. You're partnered with Shikamaru now," I told them. They greeted me too before we made our way back over to Shikamaru and Kakashi. "Ready to go?" I asked, looking at Kakashi, though I started fighting my way through the crowd before he could reply, leaving my clone behind with the group.

"Where are we going?" he called behind me.

"To the med-nin," I said, forcing my way through. Eventually I got impatient and made two more clones to help me drive through the enemies. After that, it didn't take too much longer to arrive.

"Doing alright?" I called to Yamato. A clone I sent out earlier was already fighting beside him, so Kakashi and I made out way over too, letting my other two clones do most of the work.

"Just a little tired," Yamato replied, though I could see he was pretty exhausted, breathing heavily and sweating. I rolled my eyes a bit and tapped him on the shoulder transferring some more chakra.

"That should help. Keep at it," I said before moving towards a small wooden hut not far away. Inside, I found Sakura and Ino hovering over Sai and Tenten while Hojo-san and Shizune sat, resting over to the side.

"Need any help?" I asked, grimacing as I looked at the particularly deep gash on Tenten's arm and the several shallow but discolored wounds across Sai's chest.

"Can you power us up?" Sakura asked through grit teeth above Sai. Immediately, four chakra arms reached out and tapped each med-nin on the shoulder.

"Should I do it for them too?" I asked, looking at the two lying down.

"If you've got the chakra for it," Sakura replied. I had to force myself to hold back a laugh as I gently tapped the legs of the two, and I was glad to see the wounds visibly closing faster the moment the two were enveloped in the chakra.

"Anything else I can do for you?"

"Take Orochimaru down," Sakura replied, and immediately my expression hardened again.

"You got it, dattebayo," I said before heading towards Neji, Kakashi following behind, but the closer I got to Neji's chakra signature, the more I felt an ominous presence nearby. "Get ready," I said, looking over at Kakashi before pushing forward harder.

Then I saw him. Neji was suspended several feet above the ground while my clone was busy ighting off a hoard of curse-marked shinobi. Orochimaru held him up by his hair on top of Manda, and we arrived just in time to see Orochimaru thrust a sword towards Neji's stomach.

Instantly, I screamed and my chakra reached out to stop the sword, but I wasn't quite in time to stop it completely. Kakashi dashed ahead of me and ran up Manda with Raikiri crackling in his hand. Manda twisted and thrashed trying to knock Kakashi off, but in the process Orochimaru dropped Neji. Another chakra arm shot out and caught him and I ran over to him.

He was already enveloped in the chakra from catching him, but the sword was still sticking out of the side of his stomach, and though the sword didn't fully slice through him, it was still deep. I thought of leaving it for a moment, not wanting to do anymore damage by pulling it out, but I didn't want to risk leaving it in case it was poisoned like most of the Snake Sanin's weapons.

"Take a deep breath," I told him before pulling the sword out all at once, silently praying I wasn't causing more harm than good. Then I made several more bunshin, two of them picking Neji up to carry to the medic-nin while the others plowed the way.

As soon as they headed out, I looked up at Orochimaru and watched him cackle as he stared back down at me. Then he jumped off Manda, dodging Kakashi's Raikiri. The attack instead pierced through Manda's skull, instantly downing the giant snake, and Orochimaru continued laughing as he gained his footing.

"Really, I'm just going to have to capture you and take some more samples, little Hokage," he said, his face slowly widening with a larger and larger grin. "Your vitality is just astonishing, even for that of an Uzumaki," he grinned before rushing at me. I immediately dashed straight towards him too, making a Rasengan in each hand.

"You're not setting a hand on him," Kakashi said, his voice icy cold as another Raikiri formed in his hand. He rushed Orochimaru from the side, thrusting the attack towards the Snake, but the Sanin managed to dodge, getting away with nothing more than a few singed hairs. As he regained his footing, though I thrust both Rasengan at him, but he just managed to dodge those too.

While dodging, Orochimaru's laugh died down, and instead he just stared at me, like I was a prey that he wouldn't let escape. The look sent a chill down my spine, but I forced my thoughts away.

"A fine truly fine specimen," he muttered to himself, his grin growing again. "I'll admit, I'm slightly disappointed that your friends didn't just find mangled remains, but since you survived that, maybe you'll be a more useful specimen than I gave you credit," he called to me, dodging all my attacks.

"Why the hell do you want me anyway?" I shouted at him as I continued my assault. Kakashi had fallen back to take care of the ever-growing crowd of mutated soldiers around us, and I made another batch of clones to help.

"Well, Mito's remains were a great start eight years ago, but a long-dead body can only hold so much information," he said, and I felt my blood run cold.

"The hell do you mean!" I demanded, shoving an extra-large Rasengan at him, though he just narrowly dodged.

"Karin's body only held so much use, since she literally had her life sucked from her every time she healed someone else," he said before grinning a little more and looking me straight in the eyes. "Really, if Sasuke wasn't so weak and useless, maybe she would've lived a little longer," he hissed, licking his lips before dodging the Rasengan of one of my clones.

I saw red, but this time I didn't say anything, and Orochimaru just continued.

"But you, you have some potential, at least—the potential for me to unlock the power of the Sage of Six Paths!" he shouted, cackling again as he dodged more attacks. I saw Kakashi hesitate out of the corner of my eye at the Sanin's declaration. My jaw clenched reflexively at the declaration, but my head cleared of the anger slightly before I turned to Kurama.

"_How do you feel about helping me shred this guy?_"

"_**My pleasure**_," he growled, grinning. The next second, the battlefield was covered with the deafening roar of Kurama next to me.

"I'm only going to be unlocking the gates to hell for you, Orochimaru," I called to him as Kurama swatted away several of the Snake's followers like flies, but instead of backing down Orochimaru just grinned a little more.

"I'll admit, this is a bit much to handle on my own," he said, as though musing to himself about some minor problem. Then he made several seals and slammed his hand to the ground, laughing again as four coffins rose from the ground. Immediately, I frowned and tensed, wishing my bunshin would hurry the teams underground along a little more. I had a feeling I would need help, and when the lids fell down, I knew I wasn't wrong.

First, a redheaded girl stepped out and readied a kunai. Next was a blue-haired guy who slung a sword that was bigger than his body over his shoulder. The next guy was larger with orange hair, and as he stepped out of the box, what seemed to be a curse mark spread across his body. And at the last, I felt like my entire body was being torn to shreds in one moment.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you've got a prediction, I want to hear it. Please be looking forward to the next chapter!**


End file.
